My Crimson Angel
by JesaWicked
Summary: YAOI,OOC,GaaxNeji,Language: Step into Neji's mind and life with this POV story. It's his last year of high school and unexpected events start to happen that would change his whole life forever.
1. A walk in my shoes

**Authors Note **(**AN**) Hello folks, well it's my first attempt to make a YAOI fan-fiction staring my favorite characters. Gaara my bedroom slave and Neji my personal toy ((wink)). Wish me luck!

* * *

**WARNING: **Neji POV, YAOI, a little bit of OOC, Cursing

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto in any way.

**Chapter 1: **A walk in my shoes

* * *

_Buzzzz… Buzzzz… Buzzzz_

I let out a heavy, tired, and exhausted sigh as I clumsily stumbled out of bed to turn off that annoying alarm clock. Great, just great, I was just getting to the good part of my dream and that damn thing had to go off. I look at the clock that is purposely placed on my dresser a couple of feet away from my king sized bed. Hey, I would actually have to get up and turn it off, a very good way to wake me up in the morning. I attempted to keep my droopy eyes open. Holy shit, it's already 7:00! Sasuke is going to kill me if I'm not ready, and he's picking me up in ten minutes.

_Buzzzz… Buzzzz… Buzzzz_

"Ugh, shutup already!" I pleaded the alarm clock.

I quickly walked over to it and pressed the off button. Well, it was more like I slapped the off button causing the buzzing clock to come crashing down on my marble-floored room. Hey, what can I say, I'm not really a morning person.

My name is Neji Hyuuga. I'm a senior at the high school in town called Kanoha High. Actually, today will be my first day as a senior. Can you believe that? Finally! Last fucking year of high school!

I forgot to mention, I'm also this years school president. They voted for me at the last days of junior year. At first, I didn't want to, but my friends talked me into it. Plus, they said I was the most popular person in school and everyone looked up to me. I'm not vain or anything like that, but if I can make a difference then why not right? 'Oh, here comes super Neji to the rescue, saving the citizens of Kanoha high'. I rolled my eyes as I thought of that.

While I was brushing my pearly whites in my bathroom, I heard the familiar ring tone of my cell phone on my cluttered desk. Toothbrush still in my mouth, I walked over and flipped opened the cell.

I managed to say hello. "Hewwo?" I asked with my toothbrush still lodged in my mouth.

"Neji its Sasuke, I'm like two minutes away from your house, your ass better be ready." he said as I heard his car shift gear in the background.

I let out a small 'uh huh' letting him know I'll be ready.

"Alright, later man." Sasuke said as I heard a click on the other side of the line. Damn, that Sasuke always such a perfectionist, never wanting to be late for anything. Well in reality I don't really mind, he _is_ my best friend and he _does _keeps me in track with things. Kind of like a secretary. I chuckle at the thought.

I looked at myself in the bathroom mirror. Damn, my hair is getting so long. It actually reached up to my mid back. I hope it doesn't look too… girly. Oh well, I was lazy to cut it all summer.

As I gather my belongings for school, I hear the familiar sound of Sasuke's red sports car coming up our driveway. Alright, let me see here… Backpack, binder, pencil… Ok, I think I'm all set. I hear a knock on my door.

"Its ok, you can come in." I said. It was one of our maids, Sonia.

"Neji sir, your friend Sasuke is waiting for you in the foyer." she said politely.

"Ok, I'll be there in a second." I replied as I quickly stuffed the remainder of my school supplies laying on my bed in my backpack.

"Would you like some breakfast before you leave sir?" Sonia asked.

I smiled. "No, that wouldn't be necessary Sonia; we're almost late for school, but thank you." I said as I quickly ran down the double winding staircase to be greeted by my best friend.

We gave each other that manly handshake where you grab the others opposite hand and bump shoulders. Uh huh, manly indeed.

"Hey man, nice hair (he was trying to keep in a laugh), I haven't seen you all summer!" said my raven-haired best friend.

"Yeah, I guess Paris was fun. I just didn't expect hanging around with Hinata, her sister, and her dad for fucking two months. I was expecting like… Maybe two weeks at most." I mentioned.

Sasuke smirked. "Hey at least you don't have a brother you had to work with all summer." complained Sasuke.

"By the way how's the company holding up?" I asked curiously.

"Well, it's been ok I guess. Itachi is doing pretty well actually. I thought he was going to go insane after the company was passed down in an instance after my parents died. This is the second summer since he got the company and he isn't doing badly at all. The thing though, he treats me like a little brother instead of a co-worker. It was so annoying, bossing me to do crap for him." replied Sasuke.

My friend looked at his watch. "Shit, we better get going." and with that said, we hopped in the cherry red Ferrari convertible he got as a 16th birthday gift from his parents before they passed away.

As you may have already noticed, Sasuke and I were brought up in wealthy families. I don't know, maybe that was the reason we became best friends in the first place. We met as little kids while we attended some fancy ass dinner party where our families were both invited. We bumped into each other while exploring underneath the buffet table. Needless to say, we got along pretty well after that. No one would pay attention to us, so we decided to take that to our own advantage. So we decided to put random stuff we can get our hands on and put it in the punch bowl. Of course, we got in trouble; I guess the grownups didn't like the exotic taste of mud we decided to put in there.

We never really flaunt our wealth in public on purpose, unlike some of the people we hang out with at school. We both aren't like that. Although there are some kids at school who don't really know us and accuse us as being snobby, stuck up rich boys. Occasionally, Sasuke would lose his temper here and there, but that's just who he is. He's like a girl, always PMSing. I just got used to it over the years.

As I was sitting at the passenger side, resting my head on the cold car window, with loud music playing, I began to think about how this school year will turn out. They all seem to be the same year after year. Oh god I hope not. Maybe this school president thing will spice up senior year. Maybe. I hope. I mean c'mon, it's the last year and I want to have it exciting as possible! Who wouldn't?

I looked straightforward and I began to see the outline of Kanoha high. The small spec building began to grow and grow as we got closer and closer. Student's laughter and chitchat began to get louder as well. I spot some familiar looking faces as well as fresh new ones. Must be freshmen I thought.

Sasuke guided his beloved car in the student parking lot in the front. Making sure not to hit the crooked parked cars surrounding us. I heard my friend make a 'grrr' noise next to me. There was absolutely no parking left and I can tell Sasuke was getting annoyed. After all, he's Mr. Prefect and doesn't want to be late for his first class. After five minutes of roaming the parking lot like an animal carefully stalking its prey, we finally found a spot.

I heard the familiar 'grrr' sound made by my best friend as he attempted to park. I wouldn't blame him. The fucker who parked his car to the right of us must be either blind or a jerk. This was the only space left and the yellow beetle to the right passed his line and was about almost a foot in our spot, causing Sasuke more worries for his precious car.

Finally! He parked it in time with about five minutes to spare until first bell. Even though the car was parked maybe about eight inches from the yellow beetle, hell, that's good enough. I smiled to myself and breathed in the fresh morning air. Just one more year, YES! I got out from Sasuke's door since I couldn't get out of mine, making sure not to step on his leather seats.

"I swear I'm going to give that person a fucking lecture on driving 101 if I see him or her after school." said the PMSing Uchiha. Typical Sasuke making threats to other people. I just laugh it off, like I said, I'm used to his tempered behavior. Before we made our way to the entrance, something caught the side of my eye. Dangling in the rearview mirror of the yellow car was a toy fox. How cute, I thought as we walked away.

* * *

As me and my best friend walked though those familiar double doors of the school, we were both greeted with an overwhelming crowd of people asking how our summer went. I was used to this and so was Sasuke. People always wanted to know me and my groups business. On my good moods I would reply, on my 'leave me alone' days I would either pretend I don't hear anything or I just make up a story. Yeah, its pretty mean I know, but if it happens to you almost every damn day then it will get to you.

"Neji, I'm going to go ahead and go to my first period. It's all the way on the other side and I don't feel like running." said Sasuke. "I'll see you later."

I gave him a nod of approval and with that Sasuke was gone along with his group of groupies behind him. I notice a familiar face in the distance. Self cut hair, really hairy eyebrows, and same old green one piece. Yup, it was Lee. Sometimes I'm just so tempted to pluck those eyebrows myself. I mean, when you talk to him, it's all you're staring at. Kind of like when Austin Powers kept saying "moley moley moley" at that guy with the huge mole.

Anyways, I also notice Tenten holding Lee's hand. Tenten was one of the groupies that hang around our group and has this thing for Lee. That's right, Lee. Don't get me wrong, Lee's not a bad guy at all. He's rich, tall, dark and han-.. Err, he's, nice

"Hey Lee!" I shouted from across the hall as I made my way towards the blossoming couple. Lee turned his head towards the noise and notices me as well.

With excited round eyes, and a huge grin on his face, Lee made a salute posture with his hand raised to his forehead and said "Welcome to senior year Mr. President!" he said jokingly.

I laugh along with the rest of our groupies. "Shutup Lee." I smiled and turned my head towards Tenten. She blushed and smiled.

"Hey what's up?" I said to her. "So you guys are finally together I see?"

She shyly gave an approving nod. "Yeah, we hooked up this summer in my dad's Martial Arts Studio, she signed up as a student." said an almost proud Lee. I was amazed. No one in our group has ever dated a groupie before. I give props to Lee for that. He had guts. I for one don't think would be able to date one. Won't it be annoying? They probably already know so much about you from the constant stalking they do. Where's the fun when there's nothing else to tell. Don't forget about them hanging on to you like you're the last man on the planet. I shiver at the thought. Nah, not for me.

The bell rang. First period of senior year here I come! I wave goodbye at the couple as I made my way down the hall. I suddenly heard Tenten giggle rather loudly. I turned around; Tenten had her arm around Lee's waist and Lee's hand planted right on Tenten's ass. Lee turned around, big smile and all, and gave me a thumbs up. Haha, fucking Lee, I thought.

I suddenly felt someone poking me on my shoulder. I curiously turned around, and in front of me is my cousin Hinata.

"Hey Neji-kun, I was told to remind you that we have to meet during second period in the office." she told me.

Confused I asked, "Huh? Why?"

"Don't your remember? There's an assembly starting third period. The student council is supposed to introduce themselves and welcome the new freshmen and the returning students." she said quietly.

Shit! I literally slapped my forehead. How could I forget, I didn't even make a speech! And I'm the president for crying out loud. Oh crap, I guess I'll have to wing it. "Uh, oh yeah, I'll be there." I assured her.

"Ok then" said my cousin. "Oh and Neji-kun, I tried waking you up this morning, but you were as dead as a log." She giggled.

"Haha, that's ok. I made it in time didn't I?" I told her.

Hinata was always watching over me. She's kind of like a mother to me. Ever since my father died and had to move in with my uncle, she and Sasuke were the ones in my room comforting me. She would wake me up if I'm late. That's if I actually wake up. She would ask if I ate already, etc. Did you know at one point I actually hated her?

When my father was still alive, he was the co-president of the Hyuuga Corporation and of course my uncle would be the president. My dad would work endless hours while sweet dear uncle of mine partied with the rich. I grew to dislike my uncle. And soon, to dislike his kids… Just because they were _his _kids.

But whatever, I grew out of that now. After my father died in a car accident, they were the ones to take me in, instead of putting me in some foster care. Thank god I wasn't put in one. I was grateful. And after knowing Hinata more, I grew to appreciate her more everyday. She care's about me like her own brother. As for uncle, he's ok, but he still sometimes annoys they hell out of me.

* * *

As I stepped into the classroom, the second first period bell rang. Phew! I made it just in time. I was soon greeted with familiar faces.

"Ah, welcome Mr. Hyuuga! Made it just in time!" said Iruka sensei.

"I've just assigned seats before you came." he said as he looked down at his seating chart. "Hmm, oh, here you are. You are sitting at the second row, last seat in the back." I suddenly heard a few disappointed sighs from the girls in the front row.

I made my way to the back and on the way heard a few "Hello Neji." "Welcome back Neji." "Hi Mr. President" from my fellow classmates. I smiled and returned their greetings. I finally sat down. The girls surrounding me started to giggle amongst each other. I still feel strange when they do that. I then notice the familiar smell of old carpet, plastic chairs, and dry erase markers. Its good to be back.

"Ok ladies and gentlemen let me tell you what I expect in this class… Jamie, can you pass out these forms to the class?" he asked the girl. She nodded and passed out the paper to the class like she was told.

Iruka continued "This year we will be having three fieldtrips in the class." a boom of cheers can be heard throughout the room.

"Ahem, this is a history class. And I decided to make it interesting this year by visiting very important historical sights." more cheers. I doubt the students were excited about the learning history part, but more excited because it will mean less time in the classroom. I too am in that category.

As Iruka continued to babble about his class expectations, I decided it will be a good time to make a speech for the assembly.

I turned to the side, bent down to get a notebook and pen out of my backpack when I noticed some beat up chuck tailors to the desk next to me. It had the black electrical tape on some areas. I'm guessing to cover the holes. Someone was wearing this? I looked slowly up. Tight black pants. I looked more up. Pants worn low exposing some blood red boxers. I looked more up. Small faded black hoodie with various things pinned to it. Holes can be visible. I looked more up. And there was a stranger I have never seen before in school.

I knew most of the seniors in my school. And if there was a new person, that person would stand out because they are the only person who's not known. Who was this kid? I casually pretended to not take notice and pretend to write down things in my notebook. I was trying to make out his face since he had his head held down looking outside the window with arms crossed. I tried to stare. Damn, I can't see his face. Maybe if I lean a little forward and look by the side of my eye. I'm a curious cat, I can't help it.

So I slyly leaned forward. Making sure I was acting normal. And then, slowly my eyes proceeded to go his direction. Surprise! He was staring at me with a 'what the hell are you doing?' look. Oops! Oh shit.

I quickly took my eyes off him. Trying to pretend I did nothing wrong. This boy, he was weird. Well, his looks that is. He had messy fire engine colored hair. Well, more like blood red like his boxers. His eyes were light green. Nice colors though I must admit. He was wearing makeup. Really thick makeup. It was around his eyes. Like a raccoon I think. Because it was so thick. It was like he messed up but instead of washing it off, he would just go over it again over and over. This boy also had a tattoo on his forehead. I think its kanji for love. Love? What an interesting thing to put on a forehead. To add, he's so damn skinny!

Being the curious fucker that I am, I decided to take another peek. Instead of the lean and peek plan, I was going to pretend to crack my back. Yeah that's right. Pat on the back Neji my man, you think of everything!

Again, casually, I sat straight up. Twisted my upper body to the right. _Crack! _Gross, that was pretty loud. Then twisted my upper body to the left. _Crack. _This time it wasn't as loud. My eyes fixated on the red head. He was staring at his desk. He seemed sad. Like a lonely type of sad. Or was he angry. I wasn't quiet sure anymore. He just seems to glare at his desk like he was having a serious staring contest with it.

I'm guessing he hates it here or something. I mean, what new student would be all happy go lucky in their first day in a new school. I sure wouldn't.

The next event is what shocked me the most. New boy lifted up one of his sleeves to scratch his arm when I saw them. Bruises. What the hell? I whispered a quiet "Woah". Which of course he heard, caused him to quickly cover his arm with his sleeves again and look at me. Embarrassed. Red faced. He then caressed his arm and continued to look out the window. Stupid me! Why did I have to say "Woah"? Now look, I probably made him feel bad.

Ok, I guess I just have to let that go. Back to speech writing. Ahh! Ok where do I start…? _Welcome fellow students… _Hmm, maybe… _Hey what's happening? _Scratch that, I don't think so. _To our returning… _

_THUD!_

Something distracted me from my writing. Loud gasps and 'oh my gods' were heard throughout the class. What was that? I looked to my left, new boy was lying on the floor.

* * *

(**AN**): Ooo! What's going to happen next? So what did you think? Hey, I tried. Oh, by the way, excuse the grammar XD ((giggles)) 


	2. And Gaara was his name

(**AN**): Thanks for the positive reviews guys! I totally appreciate it! So here is the next chapter.. i wrote it kind of quick.. so sorry. Other than that, i hope you enjoy it.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own naruto in any way.**  
**

**Chapter 2: **And Gaara was his name

* * *

I sat there in shock, seeing that small body just laying there. I quickly got out of my seat, kneeled over the new boy and checked if he was breathing. I saw the rise and fall of his stomach, ok, good, he was breathing.

"Ok guys, move out of the way!" said Iruka sensei as he tried to get through the surrounding crowd.

"He's breathing sensei." I assured our worried teacher as he kneeled next to me.

"Neji, do you think you can rush Gaara to the nurse's office?" asked sensei.

So that was his name. "Yeah, don't worry." I said as I picked up the small body off the floor.

Wow, I knew he was skinny but I never knew he was this light. Iruka cleared a path for me as I made my way to the nurse. As I got out the door, I heard the teacher calming the class down. "Everybody settle down!"

The nurse's office was about two halls down. I tried to jog my way over there as fast as I could. With this guys light body, it was possible. I looked down at the boy. His shirt was pulled a little up exposing skin. I couldn't help but look. There were no bruises nor cuts there, instead it revealed white, smooth skin. Ok Neji, stop looking, I told myself.

I finally made it to my destination. As I came in, worried nurses were asking me what the heck happened. They got Gaara off my arms and placed him on one of the beds. I explained to them what happened, that one second he was ok and the next second he fainted on the floor.

They told me to wait in the seating area while they took a look at Gaara. As I sat, I heard chattering inside and a male voice. Was that Gaara I thought? I got up, peeked through the crack. And there he was, rubbing his forehead, sitting up on the bed was the redhead. He looked dizzy from where I was standing. I can tell he was trying to explain to them what happened.

One of the nurses got some stuff out of the cabinet and handed it to Gaara. I can see it was pills, probably aspirin. They also handed him a cookie. A cookie? What, was he a good boy, so they decided to give him a treat? The nurse that was talking to Gaara got up and headed towards the door. I quickly ran back and sat on one of the seats.

"Hello, are you Gaara's classmate?" she asked.

"Yeah, I was the one who brought him here. So, what happened? Is he okay?" I asked.

"Yeah he's fine, he claims he hasn't eaten for a while. His little body couldn't handle it.," she said. Hmm, that explained why they gave him a cookie.

"I'm going to let him stay here for another twenty minutes. You can go back to the classroom.," she added.

I nodded. "Okay, thank you."

When I got to the classroom, students were asking me what happened. So annoying. I just told them he felt dizzy and nothing more. Maybe telling them he hasn't eaten was too much. It wasn't any of their business. Hey, it wasn't mine either but the nurse told me didn't she? Iruka was of course glad it wasn't anything serious and went back to lecturing the class.

I sat there not paying much attention to the lesson. Instead, I was thinking of Gaara. What the hell is going on with that boy? I was trying to be a detective and piece the puzzle together. I attempted to write the rest of my speech. I don't like speech writing. I finally decided to just rest my head down on the desk. Anyways, little did I know, it was five minutes until the bell would ring. Great, no speech.

"Neji." I looked up at the teacher. "Can you bring Gaara's things to him?" he asked.

"Sure, no problem." I said. What am I? His slave? I gathered my things, copied down the homework on the board and headed to the nurse. I wonder if he's okay now.

After coming in the nurse's office, I saw Gaara sitting on one of the chairs. I went up to him and sat on the chair next to his.

"The teacher told me to give you your things," I told him as I handed him his bag. "Oh and homework is to read the first chapter in the book and write a review."

He managed to say "Thank you."

"I'm Neji by the way, nice to meet you. You're new aren't you?" I reached out my hand to shake his. He looked at it. Umm? Isn't he going to shake it?

After a few seconds of staring, he grabbed my hand and shook it. "Yeah, just moved here last weekend. Name's Gaara." Hmm, smooth hands I thought. He looked so shy.

"Not to be in your business or anything, but the nurse said you haven't eaten." I said. I wanted to know what's up. Is that a crime?

He slowly covered his face with his hands, almost saying 'why the hell did they tell'.

"Oh, if its personal you don't have to tell me. Sorry." I quickly apologized.

He took his hands off his face. "Well, umm, I wasn't hungry, don't worry about it." he tried to explain. Not hungry my ass. I knew that was a lie. I got my wallet out, and checked how much cash I had on me. Damn, six one-dollar bills. I might be rich, but that doesn't mean I go around carrying hundred dollar bills in my wallet.

Second period bell rang. We both got up. I turned towards him and handed him the six dollars in my hand. He looked confused.

"Umm, here's some money for food. You can buy stuff in the vending machine next to the office or wait until lunch, its up to you." I told him. I felt sorry for the guy.

He seemed sad and confused. "No. No, its ok. I'm fine, really."

"Its ok take it. I don't need it." I insisted. But he still refused. So I took his hand and placed the money on it. I smiled at him and I headed out the door. Leaving Gaara there just standing.

I hope this kid isn't starving himself like those teens you see on the talk shows.

* * *

Oh yeah, I almost forgot, I'm suppose to be going to the office. I turned around and headed towards my next destination, which was about three doors away from the nurses.

When I got in, I saw the student council piling inside principal Tsunade's office. Cousin Hinata saw me and waved. Causing other students to notice me as well. My cousin Hinata was the school's treasurer. Next to her was the vice president, my friend Shikamaru. And next to Tsunade was, non other than, the secretary _and _my ex girlfriend Ino. Ugh.

"Neji!" she ran up to me and gave me a suffocating hug. "I missed you!" she shrieked. I saw Shikamaru roll his eyes.

Woman, get off of me I thought. Your probably wondering about me and Ino huh? Well we dated sophomore year. I really don't know how it started really. Maybe she drugged me and forced me to say yes, I have no clue. Anyways, we broke up last summer. I don't know, I just didn't feel the vibe you know? So I decided to end it. I mean, she's popular and pretty, I guess, and she _is _the school's cheerleading captain. But I didn't feel the same way she did though. But ever since then, she's been trying to hook back up with me. Of course I refuse all the time, but she wont stop for fucks sake.

Shikamaru went up to me and patted me on the back. "Hey dude, welcome back."

"Ok. Enough with the greetings and get to the meeting." said Tsunade. "Third period we will be having our assembly. I assume you guys have your speech ready?" everyone nodded their heads including me. Liar. "Well, I expect you guys to be professional. Make the new students feel welcome". We all agreed. She continued to talk to us for another ten minutes of unimportant things. Mostly about what she did over the summer in the Bahamas. Like we care right?

Tsunade soon ordered us to go to the auditorium and help set up. The four of us headed to the south end of the school, Ino clutching on to my arm. I can't just tell her to get lost. Trust me, if I could I would of told her off long time ago. Sadly, she's my friend and I don't diss friends.

As I was standing on stage setting up the podium, I began to feel queasy. I looked out, and just realized how many chairs were in the auditorium. It would soon be filled in fifteen minutes with rowdy teenagers and I would be standing here, talking. I tried to erase that thought in my head. This isn't the time to have the feeling of stage fright.

Soon enough, fourteen minutes later, students began to fill the seats in the auditorium little by little. The council took their seats behind the podium with the school's principal and vice principal. The room became louder and louder. And I became more nervous. I see my friends Sasuke and Lee coming in and they both nod at me. The room was now filled with students and loud talking. Tsunade got up from her seat, went up to the podium and tried to quiet down the room.

"Settle down guys! Show some respect!" she demanded. She began her welcoming speech and talked about the school and its rules, mostly towards the new people. She mentioned upcoming events, like the school dance and whatever.

One by one she introduced the council. The first one to come up for their speech was Hinata, then Ino, Shikamaru and last but not least, me. As Tsunade called my name to go up, I heard loud cheering. Girls shrieking saying unnecessary things like "I love you Neji." or "Marry me Neji." They scare me sometimes. I stood there, smiled, and coughed a few times. Oh my god I look like an idiot.

I began, "Hey guys, welcome back to another year at Kanoha High!" Everyone started clapping and cheering. Ok, well that intro worked. I can hear my friends cheering me on yelling 'yeah Neji!' 'go Neji!'. That helped me a bit.

"I would like to introduce myself to those who don't know me. I'm Neji Hyuuga and I will be your school president this year." more cheers and shrieks. What do I say now?. A bead of sweat rolled down my forehead. Just wing it damnit! "I feel that this year will be the most interesting year I have ever attended this school. I will make sure everyone will feel the same way." I continued on with whatever bullshit came to my mind. Everyone seemed happy with every word that was coming out of my mouth.

Then, I spotted him. New boy Gaara. Third row right in the middle, sitting and talking to the school's jester, Naruto. Naruto was always the butt of everyone's joke. I have no idea why. People just like to tease him. Especially my friend Sasuke, then again, everyone gets on Sasuke's nerves.

I continued with my out of the blue speech while at the same time eying the red head. I don't know why, there's just something about him. Gaara saw me staring at him. I looked somewhere else. I looked back at him. He was now looking down. Was that a smile? He looked up at me. Yeah, he was smiling, but not huge or anything. Why the hell is he smiling at me? I hope he's not making fun of me in his head. My stomach felt weird.

After five more minutes I was just about done. "Let's make this year the best!" I yelled. A stand up ovation. I walk off stage. The rest of fourth period was spent wondering why I felt nervous and weird when I saw Gaara smile at me. Maybe it was those piercing green eyes that get to you. It was just something about his face I cant get out of my mind. Its so unique.

And for a second, I thought his face was… pretty? Hmm, did I really think that or was I just imagining things? Oh well. All I know is that I'm not like that, I'm not gay. I have nothing against gay people. I just can't imagine myself being one.

So lunch is finally here. Time to see the familiar rich bastards I call my friends. I walked over to our table. The usual people… Shikamaru, Sasuke, Ino, Kiba, Lee with Tenten, Chouji, Haku, and Deidara. Oh and don't forget the annoying groupies surrounding us.

Ino ran up to me, and gave me a hug and dragged me to the group. At the same time she was mad dogging the girls who were trying to say hi to me. My friends congratulated me about the assembly. Everyone but Lee and Tenten who were too busy making out at the end of the table. Tenten was sitting on Lee's lap facing him. And what's this? I knew it! Lee had his hands groping Tenten's ass again. That boy sure loves ass.

I sat down and realized I had no money for lunch. Damnit. I didn't want to, but I asked Sasuke to share his lunch. I was hungry, I couldn't help it.

Sasuke came back from the cafeteria with two burritos and two drinks.

"You buy me lunch tomorrow." he smirked.

"Yeah, whatever." I said as he handed me my food.

I scanned the lunch courts as I ate, something I do all the time. Ino decided to sit particularly close to me and started to eat her salad.

I looked over my cousin's group of friends near the cafeteria. At their table sat Hinata, Sai, Naruto, Sakura, and Shino and… Gaara. Interesting. Looks like he made friends quick. Gaara was at the end of the table eating quietly while the rest of his group bust out with laughter as Naruto did an impression of principal Tsunade.

He looked so lonely just eating there not talking to anybody. Well, its good to know he's eating I guess. I continued my observation. He's so tiny. Ino also took interest to what I was staring at.

"What are you staring at babe?" she asked. Babe? Please…

"Oh, nothing. I'm just scanning the lunch courts." I told her. "And don't call me babe."

"Ok, _babe_." she said jokingly. "You're looking at the new boy huh, I heard you carried him to the nurses office?"

"Well, he fainted. What do you think I was suppose to do? Drag his body there?" I said.

"Aww how sweet of you." she giggled and focused her gaze on Gaara once again. "Poor guy, he looks so lonely. And not to be a mean, but he has that funny look going."

I couldn't argue with that. But, it was more like interesting rather than funny. "He's just not like anybody else." I told her. Ino cuddled my arm.

"I heard he came here from Suna, you know, that city near the desert." she said. "They decided to have a different kind of life away from the desert and since his family knew Iruka, they decided to move to Kanoha."

"How the hell do you know so much?" I asked her.

"His brother Kankuro started working for my dad a few days ago. Dad introduced us and he told me Kankuro had a brother my grade." she answered.

"Oh, I see." I told her. I stopped staring and continued eating instead.

* * *

Lunch was over. Everyone in the courts was in a hurry to get to their next class. Maybe too much in a hurry. As I was walking to throw away my trash, a couple of freshmen running to their next class ran into me from behind. This caused me to bump into the person right in front of me. Ouch. I fell on top of the student.

What makes it weird is that I was laying on top of that person with my head resting on their back. My crotch right up against their ass. Oh god, how embarrassing. I looked up to see who it was. Red hair. Crap.

I quickly got up. "What the hell…" Gaara groaned. And he turned around and saw me. His face turned red. Was it red because he was pissed?

I quickly apologized to him. "I'm so sorry man. I didn't mean it." I said as I reached out to help him up. He accepted my helping hand and brushed himself clean.

"Don't worry about it, I'm ok." he said quietly with out making eye contact. Then he quickly disappeared with the rest of the shifting crowd. Okay, weird. I couldn't help but notice he wore the same cologne I did.

"Neji! Baby, are you okay?" Ino asked. I told her I fine. Right behind her was Sasuke.

"Stop raping people Neji." Sasuke laughed. I'm guessing he saw the little position me and Gaara had.

"Fuck you." I told Sasuke. My face felt strangely warm.

"Anyways," Sasuke continued, "You need to wait for me after school for like fifteen minutes alright?"

"Why?" I asked

"I have to give the dates for after school practices to the football team. It's the captains duty says the coach." he said as he rolled his eyes. "Plus, I'm your ride home idiot."

"Shutup, I knew that." I said.

* * *

The rest of the day flew by more quickly than I expected. I never had another class with Gaara, only that first period class with Iruka.

Finally, after hours of boredom in my remaining classes, school was over. The other students were also excited to get the hell out of the campus as I was.

As planned, I walked over at the football field's bleachers to wait for Sasuke. I sat down and watched what was happening.

Sasuke was explaining to the team when the new dates for practices were. Right next to Sasuke was coach Kakashi.

I patiently waited until I heard the snaps of a camera. I looked around trying to find where the sound came from. Nothing can be seen. It better not be one of those psycho girls always stalking me. Maybe I should wait until it makes a noise again. A few seconds later, the sound of camera snaps can be heard again. This time I tried to follow where the sound is coming from. It was coming from under the bleachers!

I peeked under me and guess who I saw? Naruto, snapping his camera towards where Sasuke was standing.

"Naruto what the hell are you doing." I yelled down.

Naruto jumped up in a surprise and tried to hide the camera behind his back. Does he think I'm stupid or something?

"I already saw the camera." I told him.

"Oh, well umm, I was talking pictures for the school yearbook." he tried to explain while scratching his head.

"You already have yearbook assignments? Whatever. Why the hell are you under there anyways?" I curiously asked.

"You see, umm, the sun gets in my eyes, and umm, I get more better shots if I'm in the shade… yeah that's it." he said trying to pull off a laugh.

Yeah, like I'll believe that. He was taking pictures of my best friend. It was so obvious.

"Well, see yah." he said as he ran off to the parking lot. Remember when I mentioned that some kids think that we're snobby rich boys? Well, Naruto is one of them. The main one actually. I don't know what me or Sasuke did for him to think that way.

Two minutes later I saw Sasuke walking towards me.

"Finally." I told him. I got up and we both walked towards the parking lot.

"Are you picking me up tomorrow?" asked Sasuke.

"Oh yeah, I'll pick you up around the same time." I said.

"Good, I don't feel like driving tomorrow." he added.

"Lazy bastard." I told him. All he did was smirk. He knew it was true.

Reaching the parking lot, I noticed the same paparazzi a few minutes ago rummaging through the trunk of the yellow beetle. I turned my head towards Sasuke. Yup, he was pissed.

Sasuke ran up to Naruto. Hands in a fist. "Dobe! I new it was you!" he said angrily.

Sasuke stepped in closer. So close that his face was a few inches away from Naruto's.

"What the hell did I do?" Naruto said as he tried backing up, only to be blocked by his own car.

"Are you blind? You parked over the line. It took me forever to park my fucking car!" Sasuke growled.

Naruto gave back an angry glare. Making his face come closer to Sasuke's. "You're angry about that!" he growled. "Teme, you get pissed at the most dumbest things."

"What did you say?" said Sasuke.

"You heard me! Oh what? You didn't want to scratch your expensive car? Typical rich bastard." Naruto cried.

"Guys, just stop." I told them. This was a stupid fight. For some reason, these two always get in the most retarded arguments ever.

They were still eerily close to each other. Not one of them moving an inch. Just staring into each others angry eyes.

"Uh, guys?" I said. No budge.

Then, the next second it happened. It was so quick.

Naruto planted a kiss right on Sasuke's lips! What a surprise that was.

Naruto pushed Sasuke out of the way hard causing him to stumble a little and quickly got in his yellow beetle and drove out of there like a bat out of hell.

My poor friend was still standing there in shock. Touching his lips.

He got out of his trance and slowly got in the driver's seat.

"Lets go Neji." he quietly said. I obeyed. This sure was awkward.

* * *

(**AN**): Sorry its so short. Like i said, i wrote it fast. But, Neji dry humping Gaara? ((drools))! Anyways, arigato gozaimasu! 


	3. Sasuke's secret

(**AN**): Hey guys! Once again, thanks for the lovely comments! I finally finished chapter 3 and i'm currently working on chapter 4. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Taa-Taa!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto and gang.

**Chapter 3: **Sasuke's secret

* * *

Homework, homework, homework. Fuck. I hate homework! It's so stressful too since it's my last year. I have to have good grades to get into a good college. Well, that is what my uncle keeps telling me. Anyways, I'm in the library right now with Sasuke and Shikamaru. I didn't go here on my own free will, they both dragged me here. It's Friday after school and I'm in the library. Can you believe that? 

I looked over at Sasuke; he was pasting stuff together for his science project. He was not in a good mood today, and I'll tell you later why. Shikamaru was busy memorizing formulas for his calculus class. And me? We'll I'm just about done writing my rough draft for English. We are supposed to write about our favorite author and how their books affected our lives. I know what you're thinking, sounds like junior high stuff right? Well, I'm not complaining.

It's been almost a month since school had started and things are going pretty smoothly. For now.

Oh yeah, just today, Iruka sensei told us that his first and third period history class is going on our first official field trip. Its good news for me because Sasuke has Iruka for third period so he will be coming too.

Iruka told us that we would be camping near the most beautiful historical sight in Kanoha. When I heard the word 'camping' I literally fell out of my chair. I have never in my whole entire seventeen years of my life been camping in the wilderness. This doesn't count but back when Sasuke and me we're kids, we would camp out in my backyard. We were safe because we were in the premises of my house. In addition, that's the only camping experience I had.

Iruka mentioned that he would be providing the tents. He figured that the rich kids would bring their huge pimped out tents so he decided to provide them instead. The thing is though there isn't enough for everybody! Damn that Iruka!

So Iruka tried to be clever and told us instead of two people to a tent that it would be best if it were four people to a tent. My classmates started whining. To tell you the truth I was too. Being that close to a stranger, so close you can literally smell their body odor. That's just disgusting.

The good news came later. Well, you see, Iruka also decided to assign the students to go in which tents. He told us he wanted the guys and girls in separate tents. Of course, my classmates whined again.

He read names off one by one. Remember, he was also naming the kids in his third period and I figured he would tell the assigned tents later on to his third period students.

Then he called my name. "Neji Hyuuga, Sasuke Uchiha, Kenta Julius, and Andrew Blight are in tent number ten!" he said.

Woohoo! Sasuke is in my group!

Someone in class spoke up. It was Kenta. "Sensei, I think you forgot about what Andrew and I requested yesterday."

"Oh shoot, I forgot. Sorry boys." Iruka said as he started correcting something on his paper.

"Ok guys, forget about what I told you before." he said.

He looked down at his paper again, "Kenta Vitara, Andrew Blight, Ai Takuya, and Joshua Draven are in tent number ten."

"Next group is…" He double-checked the paper. "Neji Hyuuga, Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, and Gaara Sabaku are in tent number eleven."

At that moment when he said our names, Gaara and I just looked at each other and looked away. No words spoken. Maybe we were both too shy to say anything.

Iruka then mentioned, "Sorry Gaara, I switched you and Naruto with Joshua and Ai."

"Its fine" Gaara told him.

At least Sasuke is in my group. Thank god. But, I don't think he will be too pleased with the changes. Anyways, this field trip was going to be next weekend. I'm somewhat excited to tell you the truth. This would be like my first mini adventure into the wilderness. I can just imagine myself dressed in an Indiana Jones outfit. Haha.

* * *

"Damnit!" cried Sasuke. 

"Neji can you ask the librarian if she has extra scissors? The one I was using just fucking broke." he said angrily.

"Dude, calm down." I said as I made my way to the front desk.

I bet you know why he's so upset right? Yes, it was because Naruto was put in our group. Ever since that kiss he had, he's been a little on edge lately. He would totally avoid Naruto. He told us never to mention Naruto around him ever.

As I make my way to the front desk, I saw a group of kids around my age sitting at one of the tables. When I came closer, I realized it was Naruto, Gaara and Sai. Sai was smiling to himself as usual.

I pretended not to notice them until I saw from the side of my eye Naruto nudging Gaara when they both noticed my presence. You could also tell Gaara was kicking Naruto from under the table.

"Just say it!" Naruto said in a loud whisper. Which I heard.

"Fine!" Gaara whispered back while he gave Naruto one last hard kick under the table.

Gaara coughed trying to clear his throat. "Hi Neji." he said quietly.

I turned my head towards the red head and pretended that I just noticed them. "Oh hey what's up? Nice seeing you here." I said, trying to be polite.

"Uh, yeah." he said blushing. Naruto and Sai were trying to hold in their giggles. Gaara looks somewhat cute when he blushes. Hmm, did I just say that?

Just recently, I found out from Ino that Gaara and Naruto were old childhood friends. Naruto lived next door to Gaara before Naruto's parents died. He moved to Kanoha where his adopted parent lived. Guess who? Yup, Iruka sensei.

Suddenly I heard footsteps coming up from behind.

"What the hell is taking so long Neji!" cried Sasuke. He stopped walking when he noticed Naruto and his group.

"This is a library idiot, why don't you stop yelling… its making my ears bleed." Naruto cried.

I looked at my friend. Poor guy, he was lost for words but you can tell he was about ready to kill anything that moved.

"Don't tell me what to fucking do dobe." he managed to say. He gave Naruto that famous Uchiha death stare.

"Stop staring at me like that." Naruto said angrily. Sasuke never took his eyes off Naruto.

I didn't want trouble. "C'mon Sasuke, lets leave now." I said as I tried dragging him back to our table.

"No, _we_ will leave." cried Naruto. "Guys lets go."

They all stood up to go and started heading towards the exit. Gaara turned to look at me and smiled. I smiled back at him. Damn, whenever he does that it makes me feel… weird. Is that normal?

Then, something unexpected happened. Naruto walked next to Sai. Sai smiled at Naruto and the duo started holding hands as they left the library.

Whoa, when did this all happen? Was Sai and Naruto a couple? A gay couple, hmm, how interesting.

"Lets go home now, I'll just finish my project tomorrow." said Sasuke. This time, instead of looking angry, he looked more disappointed.

We told Shikamaru that we were going to leave but the braniac decided to stay until he got the formula embedded in his brain. Since he was our ride home, Sasuke and I had to walk. Both of us didn't mind because we lived kind of near. It was like a fifteen-minute walk to be exact.

* * *

Both Sasuke and I bid farewell to our friend and started heading home. It was getting late. 

The first few minutes were quiet. Neither of us talked.

Sasuke had his hands in his pocket and was thinking of something. He looked troubled.

I wanted to know what that something was. "What's on your mind?" I asked, breaking the silence.

"Huh, oh its nothing." Sasuke said quietly. I knew there was something wrong. I knew when he was lying.

I tried again. "Something's bothering you. I know it."

"Well it's nothing of your concern Neji." he said annoyed.

"Fine. Be that way." I said back. I gave a loud sigh.

Sasuke looked at me and rolled his eyes. "Fine I'll tell you. Geez, your an asshole Neji, you know that?"

I smiled. "Ok tell me."

"Can I ask you something first?" Sasuke said.

"Sure." I said.

"What do you do if you started to have feelings for someone, but you don't want to ruin your reputation because of it?" he asked.

I chuckled. "Oh shit! Who's the lucky girl?" I asked curiously.

"Shutup, just answer the question." he pleaded.

I thought for a minute. "Well, if you really did have strong feelings for that person then why would your reputation matter?"

Sasuke didn't say anything for a while and just continued to walk.

"What if this particular person hates you?" he asked.

That's a tough one to answer. "Well, I don't really know what to tell you man." was the only answer I could think of.

Sasuke frowned and gave a small sigh.

"You didn't answer my question… who is this girl?" I asked again. "Is it one of the groupie girls that hang out around us? Or one of your classmates? Maybe one of our friends from…."

"It's not a girl Neji." Sasuke interrupted. I stopped walking and turned to face my friend. I grabbed his wrist to stop him from walking.

"What do you mean it's not a girl?" I asked. What the hell is going on today?

Sasuke wasn't making eye contact with me.

"You know what I mean.," he said.

"Tell me who it is." I asked. Sasuke didn't say anything and continued to avoid my eyes.

"Sasuke, if you're afraid that I'm going to think of you differently then you're wrong. You were my friend ever since forever. You're still going to be the same Sasuke I knew from before." I said, trying to be a friend.

"Neji, stop getting sappy with me. Anyways, fine, I'll tell you. But you have to promise me that you won't tell a soul. Or I'll seriously kick your ass." he warned me.

"Why would I tell anybody?" I assured him.

"Naruto. As in, Naruto Uzumaki." he tried to say quietly.

I couldn't help it but I laughed. I know, it was mean.

Sasuke got angry. "What's so damn funny?" he demanded.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to laugh." I said while trying to hold in my chuckles. "I mean, it's just that you two hate each other."

"Well, sometimes he just pisses me off. Like today at the library. He tried to badmouth me. It just gets me upset when he talks to me that way." Sasuke mentioned.

He frowned again and looked at the ground while kicking a pebble around. "Plus he has that fucking Sai now. That bastard." he added.

"Well Naruto doesn't even know you have feelings for him. He probably thinks you hate his guts also." I said.

"I mean, he gave you a kiss and you just stood there." I added. "The guy probably felt stupid."

"I don't want him to know how I feel. He has Sai now. Plus, I don't want people to talk shit behind my back if they find out.," he told me.

"What the? I told you not to worry about your reputa…"

Sasuke cut me off. "Alright well there's my house… I'll talk to you later." he said as he walked quickly away.

I just stood there like an idiot. Sasuke can be a bitch sometimes.

* * *

I continued to walk towards my house. The skies began to turn an orange color. The sun was setting soon. 

Many things started going though my head. I asked myself questions like, 'How long was Sasuke attracted to guys?' or 'How long ago did this thing for Naruto started?' or 'Did he ever like me at some point?'.

Come to think about it, why was Sasuke upset when he found out that Naruto was sharing a tent with us? Shouldn't he be happy or something? Damn, Sasuke sure is weird sometimes.

Instead of taking the regular route home, I decided to cut through the local park.

I loved the park, it was beautiful. Most of the Kanoha special events happened here. I would come here and sit under a tree whenever I felt upset. Seeing smiling and laughing faces made the negative feelings go away sometimes. And the good thing was, it was just a block away from my house.

I started to survey my surroundings. The usual kids playing in the playground and the parents watching. The older kids playing soccer at one of the fields. Families who decided to have an evening picnic. The whole atmosphere just made me smile.

Since dinner at the Hyuuga residence wasn't starting until the next hour, I made the choice of staying in the park for a while.

I chose my usual sitting spot. Under a huge sakura tree near the man made pond where kids usually play with their sailboats. Ever since I was little, it was my spot.

I sat down and breathed in the fresh evening air. The reflection of the setting sun can be seen on the glistening surface of the pond. I began to digest the sights of the park. Times like this are what cause me to think about my dad. It was he who first took me here. You can say that this might be one of the reasons I go here as well.

I almost drifted off to sleep when I noticed a boy walking to one of the park benches near me. It was my classmate Gaara again. He was holding some kind of notebook.

He never noticed me sitting under the tree. I took that opportunity and I continued to monitor his actions. Come to think of it, I sound like a freaking stalker right now. Ah, its one of my bad habits really.

Anyways, Gaara sat down and began to open his notebook. He took out a writing material and started to write or draw something in it. I'm guessing he's probably drawing since he keeps looking around for something to draw.

A soccer ball started rolling towards me, which took my eyes off the red head. One of the kids yelled if I could throw it back, which I did. I continued to see what Gaara was doing. As I looked, our eyes met. Damn, he probably looked at who was yelling and probably saw me. I tried to play it off.

"Oh, hehe, hey. What are you doing here?" I said as I got up from my spot.

"Umm, I just came here to sketch." he said rather timid.

I sat down near him. "That's cool that you draw, I can't draw for crap." I chuckled.

He smiled.

"Do you come here often?" he asked me.

"Yeah, I come here sometimes on my free time." I told him.

"Oh, that's cool." Gaara said.

"Would it bother you if I saw some of your artwork?" I asked.

He looked hesitant at first. "Umm, sure. I'll show you some." He then started flipping through his notebook… or I should now say 'sketchbook'.

Gaara showed me the first drawing. "This was a sketch I did when I was still back at my old town.," he mentioned.

It was magnificent. It was a picture of sand dunes with a setting sun in the background. Everything was shadowed and highlighted perfectly. This boy was talented.

"Holy shit that's really good Gaara." I said to him.

He blushed a little bit. "Thanks." He continued to flip though the sketchbook. Gaara showed me the second picture.

This time it was a realistic picture of what I'm guessing is his family. Like the last one, this picture was absolutely gorgeous.

"This is a drawing of my family. Um, here is my brother and the one over there is my sister. The one to the side is my father. I'm in the middle." Gaara said.

"You're good; you should draw a portrait of me." I jokingly said.

He smiled. "Oh, uh, sure." he told me.

We sat there in silence for a while until I looked at my watch. Damn, time to go home.

"Well, I have to get going. Dinner is almost starting. My uncle will bitch if I'm late." I told Gaara.

"I guess I'll see you around.," he told me.

I then began to prop myself up from the bench when my hand accidentally went on his. I sat there and I looked at him. For some reason, I didn't take my hand off his and he didn't even bother to take his hand away.

We somewhat just stared at each other. I had that strange feeling in my stomach again. It felt kind of good to tell you the truth.

I felt my hand holding his kind of. I couldn't take my eyes off his emerald ones. What's happening to me?

I finally snapped from my trance and I took my hand quickly away from his.

"Sorry." I said. "See yah."

I stood up and walked away. Leaving Gaara there just like how Sasuke left me standing a while ago.

* * *

When I got home, my annoying uncle greeted me. He kept asking me why I didn't call our driver to come and pick me up instead of me walking back to the house. 

"I'm not a kid uncle. Anyways, it was a short walk. Its no big deal." was what I told him.

Dinner was normal except that Hinata cooked dinner instead of the cook. She explained that she wanted to practice her cooking. The food was actually not that bad at all.

After dinner, I went up to my room. I hopped on my bed and just laid there. I was exhausted.

Suddenly my cell phone started ringing. I reached in my back pocket and flipped open my phone.

"Hello?" I said.

"Neji, its Sasuke. Hey… I'm sorry about earlier.," he said.

"Oh, don't worry about it." I told him.

"Can I just ask one favor? Try to pretend I never told you anything. Okay? I just want to get him off my mind right now.," he explained.

"Uh, sure man, whatever. I'll _try. _Oh… you would never guess what happened to me at the park earlier." I said to Sasuke.

"Okay?"

"I kind of held Gaara's hand. Well, it was more like an accident. I think it was." I said.

"Haha, are you serious? Neji I didn't know you swung that way.," he laughed.

"Whatever, I don't. Actually, I should be the one saying that!" I joked.

"Fuck you dude.," he laughed. "Well I'm going to go now. My brother is home. Later man."

I stared at my ceiling. I kept repeating what Sasuke had said in my head.

I don't swing that way. I know I don't. Or… do I?

* * *

(**AN**): So how was it? I know the Tent situation was somewhat expected. But c'mon! Four sexy boys in one tent! Fan-service! Anyways, please comment and review. I would truly appreciate it. 


	4. Kanoha Rock

(**AN**): Hey guys! So sorry for the long ass wait. Sumimasen! Shit has been happening and yeah. You know how it goes. To everyone who commented, I thank you! Seriously. So here is the next chapter. I hope you all enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto… ((waaaaa))

**Chapter 4**: Kanoha Rock

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o ((**Line doesn't work right now so i'll be using these circle thingys**))o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"The wheels on the bus go round and round!" sang Naruto.

"Shutup Naruto!" One boy from the back cried out.

The blonde pouted. "I'm just trying to make this a fun bus ride geez. Don't get your panties in a bunch.," he told him.

"Well your singing isn't making this any better." said another girl in the front.

Disappointed, Naruto sat back in his chair. "Party poopers." he said under his breath.

Sasuke, who was sitting next to me, just rolled his eyes.

"The dobe sure is annoying today." he whispered to me. Oh shutup Sasuke, I can see you secretly eyeing him, I said in my head.

In a way, Naruto was right. Everyone needed to lighten up. Even I need to. I guess everyone is getting cranky because we've been driving through the wilderness for almost an hour now. The road was bumpy and it was smoldering hot.

This sure was a boring ride. When the hell are we going to get there?

To make this worse for me are these two girls sitting behind us. They keep giggling about something and accidentally kicking the back of our seats. I hate that!

Whenever either me or Sasuke would turn around to tell them to stop, all they would do is giggle some more and say, "Sorry Neji-kun." or "Sorry Sasuke-kun."

I have a feeling they are doing it on purpose. Arg, get me off this bus please!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Anyways, this morning Iruka's classroom was packed with first and third period students. There was barely any room to move. Everyone seemed to have over-packed. Which Iruka clearly stated that he did not want.

Of course, no one listened.

"What did you bring?" Sasuke asked me.

"Oh just some extra clothes, first aid kit, toothbrush, and a blanket." I told him. "How about you?"

"Hmm, let's see. Basically the same as yours except I brought a camera and bug spray." he said.

"Good, I forgot about the bug spray." he chuckled.

"Class, gather your things! The bus should be arriving any minute now!" Iruka-sensei yelled at the class.

"Ok, I'm going to be doing roll call. Please listen up everybody for your names." Iruka announced.

The teacher started calling off names one by one. By tents actually.

"Tent number eleven! Neji Hyuuga."

"Here sensei." I told him.

"Sasuke Uchiha."

He raised his hand letting Iruka know he was in the class.

"Naruto Uzumaki."

No response.

"Naruto?"

"Where the heck is that boy?" I heard Iruka say to himself.

I suddenly heard rapid footsteps running towards the class.

"Iruka! Here! Present!" Naruto huffed. He was dragging Gaara right behind him.

Iruka looked irked. "Naruto, you and I arrived at the school ten minutes early. Where the heck were you?" he asked.

"Oh, umm, we had to pick up some last minute things from the vending machine." the blonde said with a wide grin on his face.

"Whatever you say Naruto. Well, since you're here now Mr. Sabaku, I'll go ahead and mark you off." Iruka informed him.

"Thanks." said the red head.

The duo walked to the back near us.

I heard Gaara say something. "Why did we have to see Sai? You almost made us late Naruto." he hissed to his friend.

"I wanted to see him before we left, is that a crime?" he whispered while rubbing on his neck.

Gaara sighed. "You're so difficult." he said.

Naruto just gave him a huge grin. In addition, when Naruto took his hand off his neck, I saw the most enormous hickey on his neck.

Now, that looked nasty! Even Gaara looked grossed out when he saw it. Naruto seemed to be proud of it with the look on his face.

Of course, Sasuke saw it too. However, he didn't say a word. He just looked away.

I bet he probably got sad or something but his pride would not show it.

Gaara, on the other hand, looked like he just got out of bed. His hair was so messy. He had smeared eyeliner around his eyes. He had on a gray hooded sweater and some tight black pants.

He just looked too cute standing there.

Oh yeah, last week when Sasuke called, I told him what happened to me in the park.

Just two days ago during lunch, I admitted to Sasuke that I'm starting to take interest in Gaara. I never said if it was interest as a crush or interest as a person. I don't even know myself.

I'm hoping this fieldtrip will help me with what it is I'm truly feeling.

Sasuke diagnosed me as not straight but not gay. Whatever he means. I don't know, maybe I am. I mean I still do like girls. Blah! Whatever.

I got back at Sasuke and I diagnosed him as fully gay. He didn't disagree though. Maybe that explains why he rejected every girl that asked him out. Oh, and he also told me that he started liking Naruto two years ago. Almost the same time he finally convinced himself that the same sex is more appealing.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Back on the bus, I could hear people, including Gaara telling Naruto to shutup once again. That time, Naruto decided to sing the piece, "99 Bottles of Beer on the Wall."

I looked out my window once again to verify where the hell we were. Looking further out the road, I spotted a little clearing a couple of yards away. I'm guessing this would be our little campsite.

As the buss got closer, it became quieter. For once, I thought. A beautiful lake started coming into view. Everyone got out of their seats t admire the lakes beauty. It seemed like everyone started forgetting about the heat.

In the distant background, you can see a full view of the rocky mountain in the area. Right in the middle of that mountain was a waterfall cascading down onto the lake.

"Okay ladies and gentlemen, feast your eyes on this beautiful historic scenery we call Kanoha Rock!" beamed Iruka. "Everyone gather your things and make sure you don't leave anything behind!" he warned.

The bus came to a full stop and one by one, tired and sweaty teens started pouring out. As I stepped out of the bus, a gush of cool air hit my whole body. Damn did that feel good!

I set my stuff down for a bit to stretch out my arms and legs. They became cramped during the buss ride. My buddy Sasuke was doing the same thing.

"I hope this isn't going to be too bad." I told my friend.

"Yeah I hope so too." Sasuke replied while looking at the mountain view.

"Guys! Gather around me please!" yelled out teacher. "Lenlen and Mr. Kenta, would you two please get out of the way of the busses rear end. Unless you both are asking to get ran over." Iruka cried.

With that said, the thing we saw as our transportation to civilization disappeared into the distance, leaving us stranded there for two days.

"Isn't this going to be great kids?" he asked us while ignoring the groans and sighs of the students.

"Each group grab a tent right there next to the bathroom. You guys will be pitching a tent with your assigned tent buddies. Pick any place, it doesn't matter. Just as long as you stay within the perimeter of the campsite. If I catch you trying to be a rebel and putting your tent up closer to the woods then I'll be asking your group to pitch the tent right next to mine!" Iruka threatened his students.

"Okay, I'll give you all about an hour to get it all fixed then meet me here on this exact same location for our lesson." Iruka told us.

He saw the disappointment of his students faces and added, "Just because we aren't in the school grounds doesn't mean we will not be learning."

Slowly, my fellow students walked to get a tent with their assigned groups once Iruka stopped talking.

"Hey, let's look for Naruto and Gaara." I told Sasuke.

"I guess." Sasuke shrugged.

We walked around for a few minutes until we spotted the two friends near the shore of the lake. I can see Naruto trying to pinch Gaara's cheeks and laughing hysterically. Gaara on the other hand looked annoyed and kept trying to slap Naruto's hand away.

"Sorry to interrupt your little fun guys" I said jokingly, "but we have a tent to pitch up."

"Oh, uh, I'm sorry. Naruto was just being a little dick." Gaara said.

"Was not!" cried Naruto, giving Gaara a little push.

"Let's just get the tent, get it up, and get it over with." said the moody Uchiha.

"Fine whatever." said Naruto who was giving Sasuke a dirty look when he wasn't looking.

"What do you guys think will be a decent spot?" I asked my group when we got our tent.

"I don't care." said Naruto and Sasuke almost at the same time. Both boys had their backs facing each other's. Oh great. Maturity at its finest I sarcastically said to myself. I looked at Gaara who was shaking his head at the sight of the two boys.

"Let's get that spot over there near the lake. It looks like no one has claimed it yet." Gaara suggested, pointing at a spot near a dead log and about three yards away from the shore.

"I think that spot is perfect." I told him, making him blush a little.

All four of us soon made our way there and started to attempt to fix our new home for the next two days. It took us fifteen minutes but we got the job done.

"Holy shit! Are we all actually going to fit in there?" Naruto gawked.

"Okay, why don't you do us all a favor dobe and sleep outside. Maybe then we will have the room we need." Sasuke told Naruto.

Naruto gave Sasuke a glare. "Ouch Sasuke. Just… Ouch." Naruto said and started walking away.

Gaara sighed. "Don't worry, I'll bring him back." he said.

"Who said I was worrying?" Sasuke said. Gaara just ignored him and went after his friend, leaving me and Sasuke there alone.

"Wow, what the fuck Sasuke? Cranky much?" I asked him.

"Shutup, he was being stupid." he said starring straight ahead, as if he was talking to an invisible entity. However, on the look on Sasuke's face, I knew he felt bad.

About a minute later Gaara came dragging poor Naruto behind him. "Hey guys, sorry it took long." the red head told us.

Naruto still looked upset. "Okay, this is how it's going to be sleeping wise. I'll be on the very left, then on my right is Gaara, on Gaara's right will be you Neji. Oh, and that guy over there will be on the very right." the blonde said.

"Humph, fine by me." Sasuke told us.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

We soon put our stuff away in our tent and headed towards Iruka's said meeting spot. We joined the rest of the forming crowd of students and listened to Iruka's blabbering for about an hour or two.

Iruka mentioned something about how this spot was the very spot where the founding fathers made the purchase of land we like to call Kanoha County. Then a bit later on, he told us about our hike tomorrow on top of Kanoha rock in the evening. He said he wanted us to see the amazing sunset.

"Well, this ends the lesson boys and girls. Remember, I handed you guys out the manual on how to make a basic campfire. I suggest you all read it." Sensei said and also mentioned, "Oh and I have some canned food here ready to be heated up from you guys."

"What is it?" asked my classmate Kenta.

"It's your favorite Kenta, beans in a can." Iruka laughed. Kenta pretended to gag.

"Eww! That's disgusting!" said a girl in the back.

"You got to be kidding me." a boy from third period whined.

"Hey, hey, hey! It's better than nothing!" Iruka yelled. "So, for the rest of the evening, enjoy yourselves and mingle. I will be announcing later on when it will be lights out. Don't vandalize this area or else, there will be punishment to pay." he said and added, "Just to let you know, I'll be patrolling the area just in case some hanky panky goes on or kids trying to sneak into other peoples tents."

A few students started to laugh. "I'll be keeping a close eye on you guys!" he warned.

Like Iruka told us to do, we started to mingle. Sasuke and I stopped by a few people's tent areas and started small conversations with them. Some girls tried to invite us over to their area, but we both refused.

We hung out for about an hour more when I saw the sky turning orange. The sky was making the lake look like orange juice.

A girl from my class joked that they will be sneaking in our tent at lights out. Oh man, I hope they are really kidding. Few people were asking us where we pitched up our tent. I lied to some saying that we were right next to Iruka. Hell, I didn't want them to ruin out experience.

"Let's go back now." I said. Both of us then made our way to our two tent buddies.

We found the duo trying to start up a campfire. Well, Gaara wasn't helping much. He was basically watching Naruto do it.

"Damnit I can't seem to get this thing to work!" Naruto whined as he furiously rubbed two sticks together.

"He's been at it this whole time." Gaara told us.

Just then, Sasuke went in the tent and came back out just second's later hold a tiny square box.

"This will help you out you idiot." the raven-haired told Naruto.

"Listen, I am not an idiot!" Naruto yelled and quickly grabbed the box of matches from Sasuke's hands. "Oh and umm… thanks." He said quietly. Sasuke gave Naruto a small grin and sat down on the dead log.

"Damn, Iruka never mentioned that this would also be survival camp." Naruto joked.

"Tell me about it." I replied.

I decided to sit on the dead log next to Sasuke when all of a sudden two huge mosquitoes landed on my leg. Nasty little shits. I don't like bugs. Especially mosquitoes.

I nudged my friend next to me, catching his attention. "Hey man, can I borrow some of that bug spray of yours?"

"Go ahead, it's in the front pocket." said Sasuke. "Oh and be back in a minute, I gotta go to the bathroom real quick."

"Alright." I said while digging through Sasuke's bag. Ah, there it is. Extra strength, just what I need to ward those pests away.

I got out of the tent and started to spray my whole body. Making sure not to miss a single inch.

Oh great. I can't reach my back.

Maybe I'll ask Naruto or Gaara to help me. I look at the two. I made my decision once I saw that cute face.

"Gaara, can you help me out real quick?" I asked him.

He got up from where he was sitting. "Oh sure, what's up?"

Gaara walked towards me. "I can't spray my back. I can't reach it." I told him as I handed him the spray. "Hold on one second."

I turned my back at Gaara and took off my shirt. To give him a better aim. A few seconds passed by and my back still didn't feel one hint of moist liquid. Gaara wasn't spraying.

Suddenly, I heard Naruto laughing. Is he laughing at me? I turned to my head toward the sound of laughter. It seems like Naruto isn't laughing at me but at the redhead behind me.

I turned to face Gaara, who was now as red as ever. "Gaara, is anything wrong?" I curiously asked. He looked as if he saw something he wasn't suppose to.

"Umm… Huh? Oh, sorry about that. Naruto was… Umm… distracting me." he said.

"Bullshit." Naruto coughed under his breath. Gaara shot Naruto a nasty glare.

I resumed to my previous position and signaled Gaara to spray, which this time he did. I have a feeling I know why he acted like that. I blushed a bit and smiled to myself just thinking about it.

"Lenlen! Look at Neji-kun! He's half-naked. Oh my god, he's so damn hot!" I overheard one girl telling her friend by the lake.

"Damn, that boy has a nice body." Lenlen replied.

"Neji-kun! Do you work out?" yelled the girl. They began to giggle amongst themselves.

Another friend walked to them, "Yeah, I wish I was that guy holding the spray right now."

Just then Sasuke came. "Stop giving everyone a free show Neji." he joked.

"Shutup." I told him.

Sasuke looked over at Gaara and whispered to me. "Why is he all red, what did you do?" he whispered to me. In a second, he kind of guessed why. We both chuckled.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Naruto decided to be the cook for all four of us and cooked us ramen from a tiny pot he brought. Moreover, looking at the size of his bag, it looks as if there's more packaged ramen in there.

"This is good Naruto." I told him while slurping on some noodles.

"Thanks, it's my favorite!" he beamed. He took a quick glance at Sasuke to check if he also enjoyed his cooking. The raven-haired boy was just quietly eating the ramen with no sign of satisfaction or disgust. This made Naruto frown a bit.

After the mean Naruto and Gaara decided to take a dip in the lake. Gaara didn't want to go at first, but of course, Naruto forced him to.

"I can't believe I'm doing this. It's so damn cold." Gaara said under his breath.

"Aw, c'mon! It will be fun!" laughed Naruto.

The two boys began to strip of their clothes one by one until they were in just their boxers. Sasuke and I just sat there and watched the two. Gaara was in his black boxers and Naruto in his Scooby Doo ones. I began to look Gaara up and down, admiring his body. It was so small and slender. He had an awesome figure for a guy.

Naruto kept splashing Gaara and Gaara was standing at knee deep crossing his arms and telling Naruto to stop. Naruto on the other hand enjoyed every minute of it.

"Well, I'm going to sleep. I'm tired as fuck." Sasuke told me as he made his way inside our tent but made one quick glance at his blonde crush. I on the other hand continued to watch them. Well, more like watching Gaara. Then, all of a sudden, I realized there was no sign of bruises on Gaara's body. Hmm, well whoever or whatever is doing it to him stopped.

I didn't realize Naruto heading towards my direction. "Gaara I'm going to sleep now. You tired me out." he yelled over at Gaara.

"What do you mean I tired you out? I was just standing there." Gaara told him.

Naruto laughed. "Well whatever."

The blonde dried himself off, changed his clothes behind a bush and stepped inside the tent. Inside, I heard him say "Good, the bastard is sleeping on his side."

Gaara got out of the water and started drying himself off. Like Naruto, he too changed behind the same bush. He came out wearing a black shirt with some gray sweats.

He sat down next to me and starred straight ahead, admiring the view from where we sat.

"You should sketch this." I told him.

He didn't take his eyes off the view. "Not now, maybe tomorrow." he said, breathing in the evening air.

We both heard Naruto snoring loudly and Sasuke grunting inside the tent.

"So you and Naruto really close?" I asked.

He looked at me. "Well yeah, I guess you can say we are. He might be messed up in the head, but he's okay." he told me.

Gaara continued on, "I don't know if you knew this but Naruto and I were friends from long time ago."

"Oh you were?" I said, acting as if I didn't know.

"We actually have a lot in common." he told me. "He's one of the few who would actually talk to me."

"Hey, I talk to you." I reminded him. He smiled and looked at the ground.

"How long did Naruto and Sai start going out? It kind of surprised me." I asked him.

"Oh that. Well, Sai had a thing for Naruto since a while back. Naruto didn't really like him. But one day Naruto asked him out… Just out of nowhere. It kind of surprised me too." Gaara told me. He started rubbing his arms with his hands, trying to get them warm.

"Are you cold or something?" I asked him. He started to shiver.

"Umm, don't worry, I'm fine." he said. Lies I thought.

Without hesitation, I took off the jacket I was currently wearing and placed it over his shoulders. The butterflies in my stomach started to kick in.

"Neji you didn't have to. I told you, I'm fine." he insisted.

"Yeah right. Look, you're shivering." I said and without thinking placed an arm around his shoulder. Bold move Neji, bold move.

I could feel Gaara stiffen up under my arms. "Don't worry." I whispered to him.

Slowly Gaara began to give in and started to lay his head on my shoulder. For some reason, this felt right.

We stayed there for a while longer watching the sun setting behind Kanoha Rock. Neither of us saying a word. My arm wrapped more tightly around him and Gaara had one arm around my waist. This new feeling that I was now having was now circulating through my body. I didn't want to move from this spot.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

From a distance, I heard Iruka's familiar voice. "Lights out boys and girls!" he yelled. Damnit! That damn mood ruiner.

Gaara and I soon separated from each other's arms and made our way to the tent, both of us still not making one single sound.

I ducked down first and opened the zipper of the tent. To Gaara's surprise, and me Naruto was now right next to Sasuke. Both of them holding each other as if each other were the last thing they had on earth. The thing is, they were both in a deep slumber.

I chuckled because I knew that the two had no idea what was happening to them right now. I should take a picture. I guess sleeping brings out the truth in people. But man, would those two be pissed when they realize they were cuddling all night long.

Gaara and I crawled in. "I guess we have to sleep on this side now." I finally spoke.

"I guess you are right." he chuckled. I quickly got the camera out of Sasuke's bag and took a snap shot of the cuddling couple. I wonder what Sasuke's face will look like after he sees this I thought.

We soon got under my blanket. We had to share mine because Naruto and Sasuke were on Gaara's. Both of us didn't mention what had happened outside the tent. Maybe it was one of those random moments that won't happen again. However, I want it to happen again.

I gave out a long yawn and heard Gaara quietly sleeping half a foot away from me. He was facing me and I was looking right at his face. He looks cute when he's sleeping.

I starred at the top of the tent for a while, replaying the event that had just happened outside. I couldn't help but smile. I never felt like this before, I'm totally liking it.

Suddenly, I felt something moving next to me. It was Gaara. He was still fast asleep. A few seconds later, I found Gaara lying right next to my side. He felt cold to my touch. I asked myself if I should do it or not. With much thinking, I decided I should. Slowly and quietly, I placed my arm under Gaara's head and rested my head next to his. The sleeping Gaara then got closer to my body and wrapped his arms around me. It felt so nice.

Making sure Gaara was still sleeping, I gently kissed his forehead. I felt him hugging me tighter.

A few minutes later, I drifted off to dreamland.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

(**AN**): Please comment and review! I know I made some grammar errors and what nots but I was in a rush to get this uploaded. Hehe, I know its very soft right now… but no worries… its only the fourth chapter right? ((wink))


	5. Last day of the trip

(**AN**): Yes that's right folks, I Jesa, updated chapter 5 without waiting a month to do it. Hehe. Well, this was a quick chapter I did when I was at my work. Its just random stuff I put together but I hope it works out and I hope you all enjoy it.

**Chapter 5**: Last day of the trip

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

His eyes met with mine as we both stood on the shore, alone. We were both feeling pretty nervous at this time. Gaara placed his arms around my neck, and I, wrapped my arms around his slender waist.

I could feel his warm breath on my bare chest. I started to caress that smooth back of his; this caused Gaara to pull me in closer.

With my right hand, I lifted up the younger boy's chin, I smiled at him. He blushed, giving a rosy tint on his pale cheeks.

Almost in sync, our lips started going slowly toward each other's. The touch of his silky lips against mine made a shiver run down my spine. It was magic. We pulled away looking at each other.

I saw Gaara's yearning face asking for more. I want him so bad! I pulled him even closer and started kissing him passionately, Gaara was doing the same. I felt his warm tongue find its way inside my mouth, exploring it, tasting it. I wanted a piece of him too, so I did the same thing.

At this time, our tongues were fighting for domination. Our hands were going out of control.

My sly hands found its way to Gaara's cute ass. I started groping it.

"Mmm…" I heard Gaara quietly moan. I started breathing heavily when I felt Gaara touching my almost protruding manhood. He was rubbing it so rough that I wanted to blow my load right then, in my pants.

We stopped for a second to take off Gaara's shirt, literally ripping it off his body. We continued out tongue wrestling right after that, we were both hungry for more.

Gaara's hand found its way to my crotch again, this time, sliding his hands in my pants. It was now flesh-to-flesh. I couldn't help but moan loudly.

Gaara stopped kissing me and began to work on my neck, nibbling and sucking on it, as if it was his last meal.

His hand had a tight grip on my as I started bucking with his rhythm. I looked up at the sky in ecstasy, hoping this moment won't ever stop. Gaara's hand began to quicken.

"Gaara…." I moaned loudly.

I stood there clutching on to him, preventing myself from falling because my legs were now becoming liquid.

I started getting that good tingly feeling in the pit of my stomach. No, I can't finish just yet, I told myself. This moment has to last longer.

I started to pull away from the redhead. He looked confused and disappointed that I stopped him.

I looked at him like a hungry animal. I surprised him by lifting him up. He gave me a grin as if he knew what was coming to him. The redhead wrapped his lags around my waist and started slowly grind onto me with my hands placed firmly on his ass giving him support.

My face was now facing his chest and I decided to take that opportunity to lick and nibble on his pink nipples. With the moans he's giving off, I'm guessing he likes that.

We now were both grinding roughly against each other. I was hard as a rock and I felt Gaara had one too. It was getting hot.

Without thinking, I put one hand inside the back part of his jeans. He started bucking faster. That's when I stuck a finger in. Gaara gave a small yelp as I put my finger in deeper.

His breathing became faster and his grinding became fierce. My finger going with his pace.

"More…" he moaned. And with that being said, a second finger went in. Gaara's head fell on my shoulder and I felt his nails dig into my back.

"It feels so good… don't stop." he whispered in my ear, giving it a little lick. I obeyed the green eye beauty and began to quicken the pace of my two fingers.

"Neji!… It feels so good!" Gaara cried.

Neji, I'm… I'm… cu…"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Get the hell off of me dobe! What the hell do you thing you're doing?" Sasuke yelled at the blonde.

"What do you mean get off of you? From the looks of it bastard, _you _were all over _me_!" Naruto replied.

I opened my eyes only to realize I had been woken up from a good dream by the two loud mouths next to me. Fuck man! It was just a dream. A dream they just ruined.

I turned to my side and to my surprise, Gaara was nowhere to be seen.

"What did you do idiot? Put date rape drug in my ramen last night?" asked Sasuke.

"Oh please, if I had a chance to put something in your ramen it would be poison. Got it? Poison." the blonde yelled.

Their loud annoying yells was giving me a bad headache. I needed to go outside. I took the covers off me when a second surprise caught me. A huge lump in my pants can clearly be seen.

"Damnit!" I accidentally said aloud, causing the duo to stop arguing for a second.

"What?" asked Sasuke.

I quickly tried to cover up my bottom half, told Sasuke that it was nothing, and quickly ran outside. My back hurt like hell for some reason. This is the time when I really appreciate all the things I have. Especially that huge soft bed of mine back at home.

The air smelled fresh and crisp, almost as if I was the very first person to breathe it in. Surveying my surroundings, I noticed it was still a bit too early in the morning. Students were still in their tents I'm guessing, well maybe except the three boys heading towards the bathroom.

In the distant sky, I could see the sun shyly peeking through the cracks of the jagged mountainside. Where is Gaara, I thought.

Deciding to take a short walk, I made my way to my first destination. The bathroom. Oh man. The bathroom smelled of urine. I literally felt like gagging. I was even hesitant to step foot on the dirty floor because hell, I had no idea what was living or crawling on there.

I walked in front of the rusty old mirror and started to examine myself in the mirror. Neji, you need to comb your hair, I told myself as I ran my fingers through the tangled mess. Continuing to look at my face, I saw lines running down the left side of my face where my pillow gave a temporary indentation.

Just then, two boys came in, "Morning president." they said sleepily.

I gave them a nod and a wave and continued on my way. I walked for about thirty minutes stopping my here and there to talk to some friends who had already woken up.

I was just about to walk back when I spotted Gaara sitting on a rock by the stream. He was concentrating on the sketch he was doing.

He turned to me when he noticed my presence and gave me a small nod and went back to his drawing.

"Is it okay for me to sit here?" I asked, looking at a spot next to him.

"Go ahead." he told me without looking up. I took a peek at his sketch, which was a detailed drawing of the stream in front of us. His hands were like magic, able to create life on a piece of paper.

I resumed looking when all of a sudden… "Breakfast time!" Yelled Iruka.

"All of you come here and get an oatmeal packet! Cook it with your group and meet me at the same meeting spot once your done eating and dressed."

"C'mon, let's go." I told Gaara. He didn't do or say anything. He just got up and started following me back to Naruto and Sasuke.

There seems to be something wrong with him today I thought. Could it be because I made a move on him last night?

As we got closer, we spotted Sasuke all dressed and ready to go. He was talking to a bunch of girls crowding around him, all giggling like mad. Sasuke was giving them the cheesiest smile ever.

Naruto on the other hand, was making our oatmeal breakfast and giving Sasuke a dirty look at his direction.

Gaara walked right pass by me and headed towards his crouching friend. I walked to Sasuke and the girls. "Neji-kun!" one of the girls in the group yelled. She ran up to me and gave me a big hug. The other girls followed suit.

"Dude, comb your hair." laughed Sasuke.

I patted my head. "I don't have a comb." I told him.

"I think he looks sexier that way, Sasuke-kun." said the blushing girl. I wasn't really paying attention to anything they were saying. Instead, they were focused on the odd friends talking near the fire.

At first Naruto's expression was excited to whatever the redhead was telling him. That expression started to change though. The more Gaara talked, the more Naruto looked worried. What the hell are they talking like that? And why does Naruto have that expression on his face?

"Neji? Did you hear what I said?" Sasuke asked, interrupting my thoughts.

"What?" I asked.

"Sasuke asked you who he should take to the Winter Formal this coming December, Sakura or Mika, Ino's cheerleader friend?" on of the girls asked.

I was a bit confused at this point. I thought he was all in for Naruto. Why was he asking a _girl _to a dance?

"But I thought you…" I was interrupted.

"Just answer the question Neji…" Sasuke asked, this time, in a serious face.

"I don't know. I don't care. Girls, I think its time for you guys to go back to your groups. We have to eat breakfast now." I told them.

They were disappointed but they waved goodbye and left. I decided to ignore Sasuke for a bit because he kept talking about how hot Mika was. It was not like him and I knew he was just putting on an act. Plus, I didn't feel like hearing any of it right now.

"Oh good, those whore finally left. Finally, we can eat breakfast." Naruto said out loud. Loud enough to make Sasuke overhear.

"I hope they didn't think that I was going to feel their scrawny ugly selves."

"Don't talk about my friends like that dobe." warned Sasuke.

"Excuse me, but do I give a rat's ass? I can talk about anyone however I want to." he said back.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I got a bowl of oatmeal from the pot and proceeded to make my way towards Gaara. But before I could reach him, he got up, and sat right next to Naruto and a big rock. Gaara made sure no other person could sit next to him.

Um, okay? What's wrong with him?

After breakfast, everyone met up at the same meeting spot again for more of Iruka's lectures. This time, the lecture lasted for four hours. It was probably the worse type of torture every kid at the campsite had had in their whole life.

During the end, he told us to get everything ready for out long hike up the mountain. It seemed like everyone totally forgot about out evening hike because they were all complaining how it was going to suck.

Iruka told us that we will be eating out dinner up there and that he will be the one providing it. I hope it isn't beans in a can.

At around five thirty, we all started heading out. We had to stay in our group just in case anything happened. In the beginning, the hike up was pretty easy since it wasn't so steep. Everyone just seemed to take in the scenery and talk to their friends. Our group didn't talk to each other though. It was bothering me a lot.

About thirty minutes into the hike, the path became steeper. Students who were talking so loud were now breathing heavily with exhaustion.

"Almost there!" cried Iruka.

"Yeah right." I said under my breath. He's been saying that for the last ten minutes now.

Since Naruto was in my group, of course we were in the very back, the very last ones.

"Guys! Slow down a bit!" said a heavily breathing blonde.

"We're already way behind. And it's all your fault!" Sasuke told him.

"Hey, I can't help it if my feet hurt like heck." he yelled. "Fine, be that way then. Don't mind me, just go about your merrily way. If I get attacked by hungry pack of animals then I know who to blame."

We just ignored Naruto for a couple of minutes. The only thing that came out of his mouth was whining and complaining.

"Oh shit!" Naruto yelped.

All three of us turned around to find Naruto on the ground clutching his right ankle and yelling in pain.

Sasuke, Gaara, and I ran to the injured boy as fast as we could.

"Oh great…" said Gaara.

"What happened? I asked, bending down to get a closer look at his ankle. It was sprained.

"I tripped and fell. Stupid gopher hole." Naruto told us. Sasuke had a look of concern on his face. But it would soon be wiped away.

"Iruka is too far away for us to ask him for his help." I told them. "One of us has to carry him the rest of the way."

Everyone went silent. No one wanted to volunteer.

"I want Sasuke to do it." smiled Naruto.

"Hell no!" yelled Sasuke.

"Hell yes! If you don't, then I'll just sit here until you do!" pouted the blonde.

I looked at my angry best friend. "Just do it." I begged. And so he did. Sasuke lifted Naruto on his back, giving the blue-eyed boy a piggyback ride. Naruto had on a huge grin and enjoying every minute of it. Sasuke however, did not.

I ran and tried to catch up with Gaara, who was now walking fast. He knew I was right next to him but didn't bother to say anything.

"What's wrong?" I asked "Why are you avoiding me?"

"I'm not"

"Umm, yes you are. Its kind obvious."

"Like I said, I'm not." he insisted. That's bullshit I thought.

"Is it because I made a move on you last night?" Gaara paused but continued to walk a second later.

"If I offended you in anyway or if you don't want me to do that kind of stuff then just say so." I said. I was beginning to feel glum.

Gaara looked down. Did I just hit the nail on the head?

"About that Neji… when we get back to school… you gotta pretend that nothing happened." he finally spoke. I was more stumped this time.

"Why?" I curiously asked.

He started looking around as if someone was watching him. "Please, Neji this is important… you can't tell a soul, and you have to forget it ever happened." he pleaded.

"I don't care what other people think of me if that is what you are thinking."

"Its not that… it's just that… they…" Gaara stopped talking. "I mean… please, just listen to me." he begged.

"What do you mean 'they'?" I analytically asked. But before he could have answered, Gaara ran up to the rest of the students and started walking with the crowd. 'They' huh?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(( Gaara POV + Flashback ))

I was suddenly awakened by the loud snores of Naruto. My head was hurting. I opened my eyes and suddenly realized I was cuddled under the Hyuuga's arms. I was surprised at first but I realized what happened last night and I smiled just thinking about it.

I mean c'mon, just think about it. Neji Hyuuga and me, Gaara Sabaku, cuddling together in one tent. It was like a dream come true. Not just for me, but for the rest of those hungry whores at school. Oh how jealous they would be.

Neji Hyuuga had been crowding my mind ever since I first laid eyes on him. He was the most beautiful creature I had ever seen. I told Naruto about how I felt about the Hyuuga a while ago. At first, Naruto told me it was a big mistake. He told me what kind of trouble I would be in if people found out. For two reasons. One, Neji Hyuuga was one of the most popular guy in school… I wouldn't have a chance with him. People would literally kick my ass for that. Why? Well, here's reason number two. There has never been a male-to-male couple before. More like, they have never seen a gay couple before. We don't know how many homophobic people there are in school.

You see, Neji and his group are surrounded by their so-called fan club. They are obsessive, rude, and just plain fucked up. That was coming out of the mouth of my friend Naruto. They would do anything to get with any of them. Basically for popularity and status. They would cause havoc to any outsider who got close to their gods.

The people in my school are retards. End of story.

I decided to cool off my throbbing headache by walking around. Maybe it was the thick air in the tent that caused the headache.

Looking though my bag, I took out one of the most precious thing to me, my sketchbook. Maybe when I walk, I'll see something worth drawing.

It was still kind of dark when I stepped out of the tent. But not dark enough for me not see where I was going. Fuck, this stupid headache won't stop. Where is the aspirin when I need it. Ugh.

I spotted a little clearing just up ahead after a few minutes of walking. I decided I should rest there for a while. I was heading towards the rock when… "Ow, what the fuck!"

Something had hit me on the back of my shoulder. The pain shot through my left sides like miniature needles darting into my body all at once. Then, it happened again, this time hitting my neck. "For fucks sake, stop!" I yelled at the invisible villain.

I heard rustling a couple of yards away behind a tree. Two shadows were forming as the two bodies started getting closer to me. And there I spotted the ones who were responsible.

Out from the shadows stepped Lenlen and one of her friends Kenta. Lenlen was Tenten's cousin from what I heard.

"What the hell was that for?" I demanded an answer. But all they did was laugh.

Kenta threw another rock at me but missed. Lenlen burst out into laughter again. She paused and looked at me with the most evil eyes.

"We saw you getting flirty with Neji last night. Gaara Sabaku." she hissed.

Kenta smiled and looked at me. "As you know, we don't like faggots wandering around our school." He said bluntly.

"Especially around Neji. He's our school president and we look up to him. We don't need little losers being all over him." she added.

"For example, you and your little queer friend. What's his name again Lenlen? Oh yeah, that little joke Naruto." Kenta laughed.

"Just to warn you, never touch him ever again you hear? Or else there would be consequences." the boy said. "If we ever see you do that again, there's some people at our school who would be willing to kick your kind's ass."

"This camping trip is an exception. You guys are in a group. But we will be keeping an eye on you. Including some people who we won't mention." Lenlen told me.

I was getting angry. "Shutup bitch, you're just pissed because Neji isn't all over you." I told her.

She threw another rock at me, hitting my stomach, causing me to fall to my knees.

She laughed. "I'll pretend I didn't hear that, faggot." she looked at me coldly. "If word gets around about you guys, I'll be sure to send flowers to your hospital bed."

"And besides," Kenta added, "You wouldn't want something bad to happen to your friend Naruto right?"

They both walked off, leaving me there clutching to my stomach. I felt my face getting hot with anger.

I suddenly feel an urge to kill those two. Literally blow their head off. I regret going to this school now. What the hell was I thinking. Fucking hillbillies.

I have to avoid Neji from now on. Not for my sake, but for Naruto's. Shit, this sucks. I was so close to getting what I want, and then, Bam! Something goes wrong.

But all I know is one thing, this means war. And for some strange reason, I suddenly smiled to myself.

(( END POV - END FLASHBACK ))

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After much whining and complaining, finally, we've reached the top of Kanoha Rock. It felt nice accomplishing something you thought you weren't able to do. It was so chilly there. It felt nice and cool against my sweaty skin.

Out of the whole group, I think Sasuke was the happiest of them all. He was happy because he was now able to get rid of Naruto off his back.

"Ok, now would you please get the fuck off of me?" he told the blonde who was pouting because he wanted to ride Sasuke's back longer.

"No!" Naruto playfully yelled as he held on to the Uchiha's back. Sasuke wasn't very pleased with this. He was bucking around almost like a bull trying to get Naruto off. It looked so weird I laughed out loud.

"What's so funny? Try having this heavy annoying idiot clinging on to your back and we'll see if its funny." he said glaring at me.

"Naruto! What happened to you!" yelled Iruka from afar. He ran to them as fast as he could.

"He tripped and broke his ankle." said Gaara calmly. He rolled his eyes as he saw Iruka massaging his adopted son's ankle. I don't think massaging was a good idea.

"Ow!" scowled the blonde. "That hurts!"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm just so worried I don't know what I'm doing." said a nervous Iruka. "Sasuke, would you bring Naruto near the ledge over there so I can take a look at his ankle."

"Thank god." Sasuke said under his breath, it was a good excuse for Sasuke to tell Naruto to get off.

"Ok guys come and gather around the rail over there, the sun should be setting in about fifteen minutes." Iruka told us.

The view was insane, absolutely breathtaking. You could see everything from up here!

Trees were surrounding us from the bottom and you could spot the lake just to the right. If I had somebody, this would be a romantic place to go on a date. Yeah, a somebody. I frowned a bit and looked around for Gaara.

I spotted him in a crowd of people trying to make his way to the rail. He was so small, people seem to be pushing him around. He looked so helpless, I felt bad.

Without catching his attention I went up to him and grabbed his arm. I dragged him to where I was previously standing. He didn't even know who was holding on to him until we actually got to the spot.

When he noticed it was me, he looked a bit disturbed and started looking around nervously. Why does he keep doing that? It was annoying.

"Uh, thanks." he said quietly.

I was irked. "What the hell is wrong with you? Why do you keep doing that?" I asked.

"Doing what?" he said.

"You know, looking around when you are near me." I told him. "It's annoying me."

He didn't saw a word.

A couple of seconds later spoke up, but without looking around first. "Listen, if you think I don't like you.. Or shit like that then you are wrong.."

He started again. "I enjoyed the little time we actually hung out. But there are some things that aren't meant to happen to certain people." Gaara looked rather down. I had no idea what he was talking about.

"When we go back to school, everything will be back to the way they were." He said one last time. I could tell he was hurting inside and I was just standing there like an idiot. I don't even know what the fuck to say anymore.

Gaara took a deep breath and faced the now setting sun. I sighed and did the same. Yup, if I had a certain someone, this would be a perfect place, I thought again.

Everyone seemed to be distracted by the event. All in awe by the sun's true beauty. The rays reflecting on their faces making them all orange.

Now the weird thing happened. I guess it was the spur of the moment. Gaara had his hands in his sweater pockets and I took one of my hands and slyly put one inside. I was feeling around for the boy's hand.

This time, Gaara wasn't refusing. Let me guess.. Because people can't see what I'm doing right? Anyways, I found his hand and I held it, letting our fingers intertwine with one another. He had very thin and delicate fingers compared to my huge ones.

I don't even know why I did this. Maybe because I felt lonely at that exact moment and felt that this event needed to be shared with someone. Anybody for that matter.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(( Gaara POV ))

Iruka told my group to go ahead and make our way to the railing lining the cliff of the mountain. Neji went ahead of us while Sasuke and Naruto went with Iruka somewhere.

I feel really bad for telling him off but what the hell am I suppose to do? This really sucks and those fuckers will surely pay for this.

I was halfway to the railing when a crowd of kids came running by trying to get the best viewing spot. The were pushing me out of the way. If I was to trip, I bet I would have been trampled to death.

How the hell am I suppose to see the damn sunset when I'm getting pushed to the back?

At that second I felt a hand grab my wrist. It was pulling me hard. I can't even see who this person was or where it was taking me.

The person finally let go and I got a view of who was doing it. It was Neji. Why does he have to make things so difficult? I asked myself.

I told him thanks and started to look around for Lenlen and that fucktard Kenta. Good, they were nowhere in sight.

Neji suddenly looked annoyed and asked me why I was looking around and that it was annoying him. Oh great… I annoy him now. I didn't say anything at first but I decided to tell him how I felt about the trip.

I didn't want to go to details but I told him that I had fun hanging out with him with the little time that we had. I wish we could of continued hanging out but unfortunately, things don't always work out for me, Gaara Sabaku.

I sighed and turned to the setting sun. I didn't want to face him anymore. It hurts too much.

To my surprise, the Hyuuga put his hand inside my sweater pocket and held my hand. Should I stop this?

I looked around one more time when Neji wasn't looking. I spotted Lenlen and Kenta on the other side, not even noticing my presence. I smiled just a little and held Neji's hand back. This just might be the last time I'll be able to get this close to him. I wanted to have this moment last as much as it can.

(( END GAARA POV ))

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(**AN**): There you have it boys and girls.. I hope you all enjoyed it.. Yes, people were so mean to Gaara ((raises fist)).. Oh Gaara, aishiteru! XD

Read and Review please!


	6. Forbidden Treasure

**AN**: Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait. I had a brain fart. Thank you for all the nice reviews from you guys! Loves yah! Anywho, chapter six is finally up! Whoopee! Oh yeah, about that "LenLen" person last chapter. Funny story. I actually know someone with the nickname LenLen. She hates yaoi and has the same birthday as TenTen. I knew it was going to be corny but I had to put it in there. Also, someone mentioned character death. I was considering that. We will see in the future chapters.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything related to Naruto or any of the TV shows I mentioned in this chapter.

**Chapter 6**: Forbidden Treasure

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My white, silky bed covers felt so good against my skin. The mattress was so fluffy and soft that I was literally melting into it. All I can say is… it was great to be home and back on my own bed. No more bugs crawling on my legs and no more of Naruto's snoring.

The buss dropped us off at the school campus at around ten in the morning. Everyone was glad to be back. Although, we were a bit tired because Iruka had yelled at us to get up and get ready at around six thirty in the morning. Too early for Sunday.

When we got off the yellow vehicle, I instantly saw my driver waiting for me at the visitor parking lot.

Ugh. I told my uncle that I would be walking home today with Sasuke. But like always, he ignored my simple request.

"Sasuke, it seems like I won't be walking home after all." I said rolling my eyes as I walked towards my impatient driver.

"Hey bitch! Give me a ride home then!" he joked as he ran after me. I was going to give him a ride anyways, sucker.

"Sebastian, Sasuke will need a ride home. Do you remember where he lives?" I asked.

"I most certainly do, young master." Sebastian mumbled. The old man looked tired and worn out. Hmm, I got to remind uncle to give the driver a couple days off next week.

As we sat in the back seat of my families Rolls Royce, I couldn't help but notice the blond and the red head walking home together. Naruto was once again bothering Gaara with something it seemed.

The red head was playfully was playfully pushing Naruto towards the street but grabbing him when a car came by. (**AN**: My friend use to do that to me… It would freak the hell out of me) I started to laugh when I heard Naruto squeal like a girl. He yelled for Gaara to stop and said he wouldn't do that anymore. What ever that thing might be.

"Idiot." I heard Sasuke say under his breath.

After dropping off Sasuke, I finally arrived back at my house. Sebastian helped me carry my stuff to the front door. I could have carried it myself but I was so damn lazy today.

Feeling sorry for my driver, I slipped him a twenty for helping me out. He gave me a weak smile as he walked away towards the housing complex on the west side of our mansion. This was where we house our employees if they don't have a place to stay.

I knocked a few times on the enormous double doors and was instantly greeted by my two cousins, Hinata and Hinabi.

Hinabi beamed at the sight of me. She ran up to me and gave me a suffocating hug.

"Neji! I missed you!" she squealed as she clung on to my shirt.

"Hinabi, I was only gone for two days." I told her while I scratched my head. Hinata started to giggle quietly. I looked down and just noticed Hinabi wearing her bathing suit.

"C'mon Neji, lets go swimming!" she said dragging me inside.

"I think Neji-kun wants to rest for a while Hinabi stop bothering him." Hinata told her. She went to the front door and got my things for me.

"Oh! Your no fun Hinata!" she whined as she stomped away crossing her arms.

"Umm… I'll help you carry your stuff to your room and I'll have Sonia bring you up lunch"

"Thanks Hinata. Oh, by the way, where is uncle?"

"Dad went to a business meeting and won't be back until dinner time" she told me.

"Oh."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My room was so spotless when I entered. Sonia always did a good job cleaning things up. I tend to be a bit messy sometimes. Anyways, I suddenly had an urge to take a long hot bath. Just thinking about camping and the dirty, sweaty students made me want to just cleanse myself.

After that long bath, I flopped down on my bed with just a towel around my waist. I usually do this after I come out of the bathroom; I never change until maybe an hour later.

I heard a knock at my door. "Come in!" I yelled, forgetting that I was just wearing a towel. The door opened and in came Sonia carrying a tray of food.

"Neji, here is your lu…" she froze where she stood. She seemed to be staring at me like she was hypnotized. I followed her eyes and noticed she was starring straight at my crotch area. Oops, I thought.

Pink faced, I quickly grabbed the food from Sonia's hands and told her to be dismissed. She was red as a tomato, poor girl.

I ate my lunch which consisted of my favorite, a chicken club sandwich with bacon, potato chips, and a bottle of cold orange soda (**AN**: this is actually my favorite, hehe). I took my time eating it while watching America's Most Wanted.

The announcer interrupted the normal programming, 'This just in, if anyone knows or have seen this man (shows a hideous picture of the criminal) please contact your local authorities as soon as possible. This man is about six foot tall, white pale skin, black hair about waist in length, and goes my the name of Orochimaru. He has killed two people three months ago in Bristol County and is on the run. I believe he is making his way to the following counties. Ausho County, Macon County, and Kanoha County.'

Just looking at the guys picture made me want to vomit. His eyes had dark purple bags under his eyes. He looked like a fucking drug addict.

I turned off my TV and put on some comfortable lounge clothes. A white wife beater and some old basketball shorts my dad use to own. I jumped back on my bed and just laid there for a while.

So here I am, laying on my fluffy mattress, bored out of my mind.

I shifted my body so I was now facing the clock. It read one o'clock. I gave a sigh as I tucked my arms behind my head and started to daydream and think about random stuff. C'mon, I had nothing else to do.

Anyways, you probably already know what I'm thinking about right?

I suddenly felt a little down as I thought about the recent trip. Why did I ever make a stupid more on him? He probably felt so uncomfortable, or worse, he probably was grossed out. I shouldn't of moved too fast. Now look, he doesn't want us to be near each other. Not even as friends for fucks sake. Wait, does he even like me in the first place? The evening watching the sunset had to mean something right?

The more I thought abut this, the angrier I became for some reason. A little at myself, but more towards Gaara.

I mean, how can someone just toy with your feelings like that? They make you believe something might happen, then bam! They take it all away.

If he wants to pretend that nothing ever happened then fine… he can have his fucking wish.

Suddenly my train of angry thoughts was disrupted by the familiar sound of my cell phone. I got up, grabbed the cell and accidentally yelled "Hello!" on the phone without even glancing at the caller I.D.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" growled Sasuke on the other line.

"Ugh, sorry…" I said rubbing my temple. "I just had a lot of things on my mind."

"Well, whatever. Anyways, the gang is going to watch a movie tonight downtown. Want to come?"

"Yeah, I think I need to go out anyways. Who's going?"

"Uh, me, you, TenTen, Ino, Lee, Shika, and Kiba. Haku might go… not really sure but he said he will call if he can. Shino and Chouji can't go tonight."

"I see, alright then."

"Okay, what else… oh yeah, Shika said to meet up at his house and his limo will drop us off downtown. So I'll pick you up in an hour."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We both hung up. I walked to my closet and thought of what outfit I should wear. Should I dress up or go casual? Wait, its just a movie right? So why am I even thinking of dressing up? Sometimes I tend to overdress at certain occasions. Its one of my flaws.

I finally decided to wear my dark blue faded jeans and a white logo t-shirt. I tied my hair in a loose ponytail to tame it down a bit and slipped on my skate shoes.

I checked myself on more time in the mirror before I headed downstairs. Hinabi came running out of her room towards me as I stepped out. She must of heard my door open.

"Neji! Hi! Where you going?" she said catching her breath. She had a huge grin on her face.

"With friends to the movies." I told her while I continued to walk.

"I love movies! Can I come? Please Neji!" she asked following me.

"No Hinabi, its for older kids and by the looks of it… your not one of them." I was getting pretty annoyed.

"Aww, c'mon I'm ten now!" she whined.

"No."

She hit me on the ribs and ran to her room crying. She kept saying to herself that she's going to tell on me, loud enough for me to hear. Like I care. She can be a spoiled brat sometimes. Scratch that, I meant annoying spoiled brat. I'm glad Hinata isn't like that.

I saw Hinata sitting at the dinning room table alone doing her homework. I decided to join her company. She smiled when she noticed my presence.

"Hey, where you off to?" she asked.

"Just out with my friends. Can you tell uncle that I won't make It to dinner when he gets home?"

"Oh yeah, sure no problem… is Kiba going with you guys?"

I looked at her suspiciously. "Why do you want to know?" I said smirking and raising an eyebrow.

Her face turned instantly red. "Oh, umm… I… I w-was just wondering that's all."

"Anyways, yea he's coming. Your welcome to go if you want."

"No… no t-thank you… I have to finish this project before Monday."

"Alright then, suit yourself. Poor Kiba, he will be so lonely tonight." I joked.

"T-that's too b-bad." she said trying to look occupied with her work. Her face was red as ever.

The door bell rang. "Hey, Sasuke is here… See you later! Remember to tell uncle. I don't want him to be pissed at me again." I said running to the door.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I opened the double doors and couldn't help but laugh. Sasuke was dressed from head to toe in his designer duds. He wore tight black slacks and his dark silk polo he bought from Versace. He wore a matching black leather blazer. Wow, this guy was even wearing his Versace shades.

"What the fuck? Where are you going? To a club?" I laughed. Sasuke's face turned red with anger and embarrassment.

"What is wrong with dressing up once in a while huh?" he asked.

"Dude, calm down. I was messing with you." I said, trying to stop myself from laughing.

"Screw you. C'mon lets go. Shikamaru was expecting us about two minutes ago."

We sped to Shikamaru's house in about three minutes flat. I noticed a crowd of our friends standing and waiting for us in the front.

"You guys are troublesome." Shikamaru said as we got out of the car.

"Hey babe! How was your little trip?" Ino asked me as she clung herself onto my arm.

"It was ok." Sasuke answered for me. Ino looked at his direction.

"Wow someone looks hot today." she teased.

"Holy shit, can everyone just ignore what I'm wearing?" he yelled. Kiba gave Sasuke a flirtatious whistle. We bust out laughing.

Sasuke punched Kiba's arm signaling him to stop joking around.

"Stop playing around kido's, the limo is here." Shikamaru said lazily.

We all hopped in the vehicle and the seating arrangement went like this… me (next to the door), Ino, Kiba. Then Sasuke, Shikamaru, Lee, and TenTen to the side.

TenTen was wearing the shortest skirt I have ever seen. I never knew they made them that short. I mean damn, you can see her damn panties from where I was sitting. Lee on the other hand, seemed to love this whole ensemble. His hands were all up on her thighs… almost touching her… you know, private area. Lee was also nibbling on her ear while the girl blushed and giggled.

Ugh. I couldn't look any longer. Lee looked too much like a horny dog and it wasn't a pretty sight.

We were all having a funny conversation when the limo pulled to a complete stop.

"We've arrived Shikamaru." said the driver.

"Very well." Shikamaru replied.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We all got out and went inside the huge building. The place was packed with teenagers. Some were from different schools. You would guess that it would be all deserted and stuff since its Sunday and we do have school tomorrow.

"What should we watch?" asked Ino. Everyone looked at the movie schedule board deciding what to watch.

"Let's watch something romantic!" she squealed in delight. She gave my arm a hug. TenTen nodded in approval for her choice.

"NO!" we all said at once.

"Humph! Fine. Whatever!" she said disappointed.

"Hey! What about that new suspense film where this guy goes on a killing spree in his town because some dude decided to kill his family." Kiba suggested.

"Ew!" both the girls yelled. As much as they protested, we all agreed to watch the film anyways.

"Don't worry my darling. This green sexy beast will shield your eyes from gruesome scenes." Lee told his girlfriend. Oh geez.

"Neji, come with me to get popcorn." Sasuke asked.

"I'll go too." said Shikamaru.

"We'll save you seats!" yelled Lee as we made our way to the concession stand. There was no employees to be found.

As we got closer, we noticed someone rummaging through the bottom drawer beneath the cash registers. We waiting until he was finished. Waited. Waited some more.

"Uh… service please?" said an inpatient Uchiha.

Suddenly that someone jumped up from where he was scratching his head.

He had a huge smile on his face. "Woops, sorry about that. I didn't notice…"

"Naruto?" I said in surprise.

Naruto's smile vanished. When he noticed who he was now serving. His smile came back, only this time, it was fake.

"How may I help you?" he said monotone. He starred at Sasuke up and down.

Sasuke couldn't help but smirk when he noticed Naruto checking him out. Shikamaru told Naruto our orders while the blonde rung it up.

I have a feeling a certain someone knew Naruto worked here. I focus my gaze on Sasuke.

"And make that snappy dobe." he said still smirking.

"Yes sir." Naruto said gritting his teeth. He had the fakest smile ever.

"Naruto! Where do I stack these boxes again? I completely forgot!" said a voice in the backroom. The voice sounded a little too familiar.

"Oh, umm… o-over there?" Naruto said unsure.

Seconds later the voice came out of the backroom. "Man, what the hell are you saying? I cant understand… you…" Gaara stopped in his track and turned quickly around.

"Uh, never mind.. I think I know where to put them now…" he said as he tried to make a run for it.

"Wait a minute red-head!" yelled Shikamaru.

Gaara tensed up. "Yes?" he said in a low voice.

"Isn't your last name Sabaku or something?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"Then you must me Temari's little brother."

Gaara turned around and faced Shikamaru. "Yeah…" he said curiously. "How do you know her?"

"Oh, just bumped into her a couple days ago in the park. She introduced herself and we talked for a bit. I just wanted to know if you were the brother she was talking about." he said blushing a bit almost looking embarrassed.

"Right…" said Gaara and he disappeared into the backroom.

Although, he did give me a glance before going in.

I couldn't help but stare back. He looked so cute in his little work uniform. No.. Stop Neji! Your not suppose to think about him anymore! Gaara is making this a little hard for me. Why the hell does he have to look so damn cute?

"C'mon lets go. The movie is starting in ten minutes."

We got our refreshments and headed to theatre room twenty-six.

"Thanks Naruto." Sasuke said to Naruto as we walked away. He gave the blonde a warm smile.

Confused, the blonde turned red and was lost for words. Shikamaru and I just looked at each other. Since when did the dobe become Naruto now?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

((**Gaara POV**))

Sometimes I don't know how Naruto can get me into doing something I particularly don't enjoy.

Last week I told him I was broke. He started running his mouth about this new job that he had gotten two weeks ago at the cinemas in downtown. He said he could probably get me in.

I told him no but he doesn't listen sometimes.

I got interviewed the following day and got hired on the spot. I'm guessing they were in need of a new employee due to the fact their old one quit without telling anybody. Oh well, I need money anyways.

So here I am now, working the evening shift with Naruto on a Sunday night. Yes, the same Sunday night we got back from out trip. Pathetic isn't it?

Anyways, according to my boss, I had to stock up some boxes containing cup lids in the stock room. Problem is, no one told me where the fuck the stock room was.

"Naruto! Where do I stack these boxes again? I completely forgot!" I yelled, hoping to get a response from my friend working the concession stand in the front.

I heard him mumble a couple of words. I couldn't make out what he was saying.

"Gaara! Get those boxes stocked now!" yelled my boss. What the fuck. This dude is always hovering over me like a hungry vulture. I gave him the finger and called him a fatass when he left.

I opened the door to the registers to ask Naruto again.

"Man, what the hell are you saying? I cant understand… you…" I froze. There he was. Like a perfect angel… my forbidden treasure. He was standing there with his friends.

Shit! He saw me. Ok, act casual and pretend you didn't notice them and walk back to the back room.

"Uh, never mind.. I think I know where to put them now…" I said as I quickly tried to make a getaway.

"Wait a minute red-head!" the guy with the funny hair said. What a little bitch! I almost got away too.

This asshole started talking about my sister. What the fuck does he want with my sister? I swear, he better not lay a finger on her or I'll literally slit his throat.

I wanted to get out of there. I couldn't stand looking at Neji. Whenever I do, it makes me want him more.

I finally had the chance to escape when the dick talking about my sister stopped talking.

Wanting to see him again, I gave him a quick glance. He was staring back at me. Those eyes, they are so beautiful. One day, I'll have you back in my arms Neji Hyuuga, I thought. Damnit! I want him!

"Gaara? What did I say? Get those boxes in the stock room now!" yelled my fatass boss. I swear, one day he's going to have a heart attack and die.

"Oh and you better hurry up. You're assigned to theatre room twenty-six." he told me.

(**AN**: I'm not really familiar how the whole theatre assignments work. You know those people who walk around with the flashlight? Well that's what Gaara is suppose to be doing.)

((**END Gaara POV**))

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We found the rest of the group sitting in the middle row. Lee was waving frantically at us thinking we didn't see them. How can we not spot him? He was wearing his bright green camo jacket.

We settled in our seats just before the trailers started. The seating arrangements were… Ino, me, Sasuke, Kiba, and then Shika. Lee and TenTen were sitting a row behind us.

We heard low moans from TenTen coming from back there. "Lee, it tickles over there." she giggled.

"You like it don't you darling? Its ok, they won't see us." he whispered rather loudly.

More moaning. We heard a snap of a waistband of some sort. Louder moaning.

"Darling, its hard for you." Lee said panting.

I saw Kiba turn around to see what was going on. He quickly faced the front again red faced and embarrassed. He whispered something to Sasuke and both started snickering.

Sasuke leaned over to me and whispered… "Dude, fucking Lee is finger fucking TenTen! And the girl is jacking him off!"

I suddenly felt like puking. I heard Sasuke and Kiba chuckle some more as they threw popcorn behind them.

Ino started getting closer to me. I think she heard the couple in the back as well. She nuzzled against my sides. Hesitantly, I put an arm around her. I'm suppose to forget about Gaara right? Well maybe this is the first step.

I felt Ino tense up but started to soften a few seconds later. She was surprised that I actually made a move on her for once, ever since we broke up.

From the side of my eye I saw a worker come in from the right entrance and started making his rounds. I always hated those guys, the bother me whenever I watch the damn movie. Their flashlight is so damn bright.

I couldn't make out who it was, nor did I care.

Ino and I started getting comfortable in our seats. I was letting her rub her hand on my thighs. I pulled her in closer to me.

This felt wrong… totally wrong. But I have to do this. I have to.

Her hands started making its way up to my crotch area. I didn't stop her. I looked to my right to see if Kiba or Sasuke saw. The two were too focused on the movie.

Ino grabbed her jacket and put it on my lap, hiding her hand. She started rubbing my manhood again. Shit, I was getting hard! I let out a small moan as Ino unzipped my pants. I closed my eyes shut when she grab hold of my throbbing hard-on.

Neji. This is wrong, I tried to tell myself. Ino was jacking me off yet I was picturing Gaara.

She slipped her other hand in my pants and started to massage my balls. Ino gripped my cock tighter, stroking me off a little faster.

I moaned again. My moans drowned out by the loud sound of the theatre speakers. The tips of her fingers were now playfully tickling the head of my cock. Damn, this girl remembered everything that I liked done.

Ino whispered in my ear. "I'm wet for you Neji." she said softly.

Suddenly a bright light shone on our faces. What the fuck? I thought.

Ino quickly took her hands out of my pants and shielded her eyes. I was doing the same. The light seemed to be focused on me and Ino and it wasn't moving.

This must have been the work of the stupid guy holding the flashlight. Did we get caught?

"Get that shit off of my eyes!" I yelled.

"You freak! You're blinding me!" screeched Ino. Our friends were now looking at us. Even Lee and TenTen stopped playing with each other.

The light of the flashlight finally turned off. Revealing the angry face of the person who was behind all this.

Holy shit, what have I done.

Gaara stormed out of the theatre room mumbling things to himself.

"That stupid retard! I'm complaining to the manager!" Ino told me. "C'mon Neji lets go!"

She grabbed my arm but I didn't budge. "Neji, I said lets go! We need to complain to his manager!"

I still sat there. I felt a gush of guilt run throughout my body. Don't feel guilty Neji, I told myself. This is what he wants right? For you to forget about him? But, why do I feel so guilty?

"No, lets just sit here. Leave him alone." I said in a low voice.

"But…" she pleaded.

"I said no." I was being serious this time. She got the hint and shut her mouth. We continued to watch the movie as I hesitantly placed an arm around her shoulder.

Forget about him Neji.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

((**Gaara POV**))

Have you ever had the feeling of someone rubbing your heart with a million shards of glass? Well, this is how I'm feeling right now.

I saw them. The tramp and my treasure. In theatre room twenty six.

That whore was jacking of my Neji. It was obvious. That fucking Neji had his face smeared with pleasure. So did that bitch.

I was in shock when I saw it. I shone my flashlight at them, my hands unable to move.

I felt sick to my stomach. I mean, I did tell him to forget about me. FOR NOW. I never knew he would just forget about me that fucking fast. I seriously wanted to blind that Ino chick with the flashlight.

Neji looked shocked too when he saw my face. I don't care. Fuck them. Two can play at this game.

((**END Gaara POV**))

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN**: Yay! Finally done with chapter six! How did you guys like it? Ino and Neji barf. Anyways, please review! Reviews always bring smile to my face and also causes me to upload faster wink-wink


	7. Rumble in the Campus

**AN**: Hey guys! I am back! For those who reviewed the other chapter, I just want to say thank you! You guys rock! So here we are, the seventh chapter. It's the shortest chapter I wrote so yeah. I still hope you enjoy it.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto… but a girl can still keep on dreaming.

**Chapter**: Rumble in the campus

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next couple of weeks have been very weird and awkward. Especially during school, it gets very strange there. It's not as much as the students but mostly towards Gaara and his little group. They've given me more death glares than a person who decided to murder his whole damn town. Moreover, when I mean Gaara's group, I mostly meant Sai, Naruto, Sakura, Shino, and of course Gaara. My cousin Hinata would just shake her head at everyone and put her head down, almost like trying to ignore them.

I mean what in god's name did I do. What the hell is their problem? Don't tell me it's about the whole thing during the movies one time.

"Wow, they must be all infatuated with you Neji." Kiba pointed out. He was looking straight at Gaara's group. "They're staring at you again."

After taking a bite of my turkey sandwich, I turned my head to their direction. Kiba was right; they were looking at us once again. This time, they were snickering at me. I swear, this was annoying me and it was starting to piss me off.

"Gross, what do those freaks want?" Ino said disgustingly. She paused and her eyes widened. "Oh, except your cousin of course Neji." she giggled nervously.

I looked at her, her lashes fluttering at me. I wasn't sure if she was trying to look cute or sexy, but it was taking the opposite effect. 'No Ino, that doesn't make me any more attracted to you' I wanted to tell her.

Just then, Gaara's pink haired friend yelled something out loud. Loud enough for almost everyone in the whole lunch court to hear.

"Oh! Of course! Of course I would… go out with you… GAARA!" she made sure 'Gaara' was said extra loud.

I nearly choked on my water when I heard her. "What the hell." I accidentally said out loud.

"What did you say baby?" asked Ino.

"Huh? Oh, its nothing." I replied. My chest started heating up. I had no clue why, but I suddenly just lost my appetite.

"Look, aww, isn't that cute. The freak and the weirdo are finally a couple." Ino cackled.

Ino looked at me waiting for a response to her lame comment. I gave her none. It wasn't just me, but mostly everyone's eyes were now focused on the new couple.

Sakura did a good job in capturing their attention. I didn't even notice Sasuke waving his hands trying to distract me.

Sakura walked in front of Gaara and looked around to see if everyone was looking. She smiled when she saw what she wanted and planted a kiss on the red head's lips. She wouldn't release her lips from his.

Right then, my emotions started going haywire. I was a little jealous, sad, angry, and surprised all at the same time. But why? I wasn't supposed to feel like this anymore. I've tried for how many days to forget about him. But… It's just too hard.

Still making out, Gaara pulled Sakura closer. Then, he focused his gaze on me, his eyes almost saying 'Are you looking Neji? Do you see what I am doing?'.

Maybe this was it. The finally straw. I got to face the facts, we weren't meant to know each other any further.

Gaara pulled away from Sakura after what seemed like hours of kissing and continued talking to his friends like nothing happened. They were all laughing. So they thought it was funny huh?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

((**Gaara - POV**))

Holy fuck! I told Sakura to pretend to be my girlfriend, I didn't tell her to fucking kiss me! I got to remind myself to gargle with bleach when I get home.

"Why the hell did you kiss me?" I asked her while constantly wiping my mouth.

"You wanted it to be more believable didn't you?"

"Yeah, but I didn't ask for a kiss!" I hissed. Everyone laughed.

Naruto looked at me, face stuffed with food. "Hey at least your little lover saw what you were doing. Isn't that what you wanted anyways?"

"Ugh, please close your mouth when you talk with your mouth full Naruto." I held up my hand to cover the view of Naruto's mouth. Naruto opened his mouth wider and stuck out his tongue.

"You're disgusting." cried Sakura.

"Why thank you madam." smiled the blonde.

((**END Gaara - POV**))

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Earth to Neji… anybody there?" Sasuke said while poking my shoulder nonstop.

"Huh? Oh, what?"

"Are you okay? You've been spacing out man."

"Yeah, I'm just a little tired that's all." I lied.

"Sure you are." I had a feeling Sasuke knew the real reason. "Anyways, like I was trying to tell you for the billionth time, I'm going to the library. I just want to get my things done before next class. So I'll see you later ok? Try not spacing out again."

"Yeah whatever, see yah."

I tried not to space out again so I tried to jump in my friend's current conversation. They were all talking about Halloween. I totally forgot it was coming in a couple of weeks.

"Dude, we should throw the most wicked Halloween party this year!" cried Haku. Everyone agreed with him.

"The problem is, whose house are we going to have it at? Because I can't have it in my house this year anymore. Remember what happened last year? My parents said I can't have parties at our house after that little incident."

Everyone was quiet. They were all thinking where to have this little party.

"I know!" beamed Ino. "How about Neji's house?"

No way. "Huh?" I pretended that I didn't hear.

"Good idea! Hey Neji, don't you have that big ass ball room in your mansion where you uncle use to throw his parties at?" asked Kiba. "It will be the perfect place man!"

"I don't know guys…" I said.

"Aww, c'mon Neji! Please!" everyone was begging me.

"Ugh, fine. But I have to ask my uncle first. So it's a fifty fifty chance."

Everyone was beginning to get excited. My group was also famous for the parties we throw. Everybody that was a somebody showed up. Even people who aren't even going to our school usually show up.

We heard giggling and cheering from the people around us. It seemed like our groupie's decided to eavesdrop in on our conversation and was now talking about the big party that was coming up in a couple of weeks.

I predict that the news will spread fast. It usually does.

Busy talking to my friends about the party, I noticed Sai and Naruto walking towards the direction Sasuke went to. Sai was dragging Naruto behind him. The blonde seemed uncomfortable. I gave out a sigh. Its non of my business. I decided to shrug it off.

The gang was talking about costumes now. Like, who was going to wear what and stuff. Kiba and Chouji were thinking of the most stupidest thing to wear. Tenten and Ino were of course thinking of the most whorish thing to wear.

"I think me and Tenten should dress up as lifeguards!" Lee smiled.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "Idiot, you just want to see her in a bikini."

"Yeah? So?" Lee winked at his girl. Tenten's face turned pink.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Fight! Fight!" yelled a kid near the soda machine. Everyone stopped what they were doing. I looked around to see what the hell was going on. Students began getting up from their table and started running towards where the yelling boy was gesturing.

"Fight near the library!" he yelled again, this time, pointing to where it was. It looked like a stampede as students shoved each other out of the way to take a glimpse of this fight.

Library? Isn't that where Sasuke was heading?

"Hey guys, Sasuke went that way. You want to check this fight out?" I told my group. They all agreed and we got up, blending in with the stampeding crowd.

Wow, everyone was pushing each other out of the way. Sometimes, it seems like my school is filled with a bunch of ruthless savages.

As I got closer, I could make out angry voices being yelled. I still couldn't make out who it was so I decided to get more closer.

"Stop guys! Please!" I heard a voice yell. It sounded scared and desperate. I heard someone getting hit and a sudden thud just a second later. Students began whistling and cheering.

Wanting to see more, I squeezed in between two cheering students. I had a feeling this wasn't going to look pretty.

As the scenery became into full view, those feelings were right.

Right in the middle of the crowd was Naruto. He had a bloody nose and his shirt was ripped and for some odd reason, his pants were unzipped. Naruto had been crying, seeing that his eyes were all red. He looked so helpless.

Naruto was holding back a certain raven-haired boy. Sasuke. He had a bruise on his left cheek and a busted lip. Blood was covering his whole mouth. He looked like he was ready to attack whoever came near him.

On the floor was Sai, he had two black eyes and the usual smile that he had always carried on his face was gone. Instead it was replaced my a menacing grin. His eye's looked so murderous.

Sai began to get up as more people cheered. He got in a stance and was getting ready to swing at Sasuke.

"Sai don't do this please!" begged the blonde. His pleas were no use, Sai swung.

But before his fist met with Sasuke's nose, I jumped forward and knocked Sai to the ground. We both hit the ground pretty hard. We slid a couple of feet until we hit some lockers. Some girls shrieked as the back of my head met with the bottom corner of the locker.

Shit! A sharp pain went throughout my body. My eyes were now spinning. I propped myself up on my elbows and rubbed the back of my head. I feel a deep gash with a few pieces of loose skin and warm liquid coating my fingers.

"Let go of me Naruto! I'm going to fuck up this little bitch!" Sasuke yelled, blood dribbling down his chin.

Naruto was crying again. "Just stop guys please!" He begged once again. I felt Sai moan and slowly get up next to me. I was too dazed to get up.

The murderous boy hovered over me. "You'll pay for that you son of a bitch!" he hissed and kicked my stomach with amazing force. I yelped in pain as his foot met with my stomach.

"Neji!" Ino yelled, her eyes filled with terror.

I felt like losing my lunch right now. I couldn't breath.

Sai smirked at me. "Did you enjoy that? Maybe I should do it again." he laughed. His voice was quivering in pleasure. This wasn't the Sai I saw in school. This Sai was heartless and evil. What the hell happened to him?

I closed my eyes and braced myself to get the wind knocked out of me once again.

It seemed to happen so quick. Next thing I knew, I heard a loud thud next to me. I heard people scream.

"Oh my god…" Naruto whispered.

I opened my eyes and looked up. Still a little dizzy and after a few seconds of trying to figure out what the hell was happening, I finally caught a glimpse of red hair.

Confused, I looked to my side and saw Sai laying there unconscious with a busted nose.

I looked up again and noticed Gaara standing there with his fist clenched and wide eyed. He looked like he was in shock. His breathing so fast.

He turned his gaze towards me, with those crimson eyes. They were telling me that everything would be okay. Did Gaara just… save me?

I smiled at him weakly as the room started spinning once again. The cheers and shocked voices of students started muting. Soon, everything went black.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN**: So there you have it! Yeah, its short! Sorry, please don't hit me. ((cry)). Okay kids, remember to read and review! I would really appreciate it! Muahz! Love youz!


	8. The real Sai

**AN: **Hello folks! Tis I again! Here is the next chapter, there's nothing much excitement in this one but I still hope you enjoy it. The next few chapters are done; it's going to be fun chapters. Okay well enough of my rambling… here is the next chapter! Enjoy!

p.s. Thanks to my reviewers last chapter! You guys are so awesome! Love yah all!

**Chapter: **The real Sai

* * *

My head was throbbing and everything was black. The ache that was coming from my stomach made me have an urge to hurl. I can hear whispers all around me. Then it suddenly hit me, I had been knocked out. I had totally forgotten until that feeling of throwing up came over me. Where Sai obviously kicked the shit out of me. 

"Neji, are you okay?"

"Oh my god, he's dead!"

"He's not dead! He's breathing you idiot."

I felt something shaking my shoulder. "C'mon Neji wake up." It said. I realized I was lying sideways.

"He's moving guys!"

Even though the sharp sting on the back of my head was literally impaling my vision, I managed to open my eyes slowly. Everything was a blur for the first few seconds.

As the seconds passed, I began to make out some heads staring down at me. I glared at everyone trying to make out who they were, since the room was spinning a bit.

"Where am I?" I asked in a raspy voice. The room that I was in was all white and looked very sterile. It had that distinctive hospital smell.

"Oh my god, he has amnesia!"

"No he doesn't dobe."

"Hi. My. Name. Is. Naruto. Do. You. Know. Who. You. Are?"

"Yes Naruto, I know who I am." I said as I sat up on my bed, rubbing my forehead.

Sasuke smacked Naruto. "Hey what was that for?"

"For asking such a stupid question.," he replied.

I glided my hands around my fingers to the back of my head where the stinging was coming from. I felt material covering it. I then touched a tender part of the band-aid and I winced in pain.

"Uh, I don't think it's a good idea to touch the stitches." Sasuke warned me. "How are you feeling?"

"Still a bit dizzy, but I'm okay I guess."

"Yeah, you took quite a bump earlier." he smirked. I looked at my friend and noticed his swollen lip. It had a few stitches and a little bit of dried up blood on his chin. Sasuke noticed me staring and quickly covered it with his hand.

"So I'm guessing I'm in the hospital. How long was I out anyways."

"You were out for almost five hours I think." said Ino, who was hiding behind Sasuke. She looked worried. "You hungry babe?"

"The last thing I want to think about is food, but thanks for offering." I said giving her a weak smile.

I looked around the room at the people who were in the room. Naruto, Ino, and Sasuke were standing on my right. Hinata was on my left, she smiled at me when I saw her. Kiba was sitting on the chair next to the door, he waved when he noticed me looking.

"If you're wondering where the rest are, they left already.," said Kiba.

"Oh."

"Yeah we were all really worried about you. We wouldn't think that hit would knock you out."

"Yeah, me too." I said.

"Well good thing Gaara was there before he could have done more damage."

I paused, I totally forgot about Gaara. "Umm, where is he anyways?" I asked.

Ino gave a look of jealousy. "Oh, the freak who came and saved you? He's outside the room." Ino said, almost disgusted.

"Shutup you whore! He's not a freak!" yelled Naruto. Sasuke had to hold him back.

"For fucks sake, can we stop fighting? I think we've had enough of that today." Kiba rolled his eyes and stepped out of the room. "I'm getting a drink, be right back."

I still had to wonder, "So what happened anyways? You know, when Naruto was holding you back from Sai."

Sasuke looked at Naruto who was now pink in the face and looking down at his shoes. "Well… uhh… you see…" he looked at Hinata who got the clue.

"O-oh, Ino, l-lets step out a bit and get Neji some food. C'mon."

"I thought he wasn't hungry though."

"Well, he changed his m-mind."

"But…" The two ladies disappeared out of the room, with Hinata dragging Ino behind. Leaving me, Naruto and Sasuke in the room.

"So?"

"So what?"

"What do you mean so what? So what happened?"

* * *

Naruto gave out a long sigh before he started. "Sai ragged me out of the lunch court… he told me he needed to tell me something very important. It didn't feel right though because he was being forceful. His eyes looked cold and his smile was more like a pervish smirk." The blonde looked like he wanted to cry. "When we got to the halls, I asked him what he wanted to tell me. Instead, he roughly shoved me in the janitor's closet. I demanded to know what he was doing. All he told me was to 'unzip my pants'." Naruto sniffled. Sasuke patted the blondes back. Sasuke was comforting Naruto? This has to be interesting. "That's when I freaked out and tried to get out, but he wouldn't let me. I kept trying and trying, I guess he got annoyed and punched my face." The blonde was crying now. "I fell… and he got on top of me. He unzipped me… I called for help… but he covered my mouth. He told me that no one would help a pathetic being like me. That's when Sasuke opened the door." 

"I heard soft cries when I was walking back to the lunchroom. I was going to ask you if I could borrow your history book. Anyways, I head a faint 'help' coming from the janitor's closet." Sasuke balled his hands into fists. "It was locked but I managed to bust it open, that's when o saw Sai trying to rape Naruto…" his voice trailed off. He looked out the window. It was now dawn.

"Why didn't you let me kill him Naruto?" he suddenly yelled. Both Naruto and I were taken aback at the sudden outburst.

"Exactly the reason why I was holding you back teme." Naruto replied.

That's when we all suddenly heard the door open. We turned out heads towards it and saw a figure coming closer.

"Are you alright now?" The voice said. Getting a better view, I noticed it was Gaara.

"Yeah, I'm better. My head still hurts but I can live." I smiled. "Thanks for saving me by the way."

Gaara walked a little closer. "Well, what is one suppose to do when one is getting their ass kicked." he joked.

"But I am really glad you are okay." he reached out and started to caress my arm. My stomach started acting up again, and no, it wasn't because I wanted to barf.

"So umm, where is Sai now?" I had to ask.

"He's actually a couple rooms down. Red head here really knocked him out." Sasuke chuckled. "Anyways, he's expelled from school. He's not allowed to come back. He's transferring to the other nearby high school. Damnit, I knew that fucker was trouble when I first saw him."

Naruto bit his lip and blushed.

Sasuke continued. "Oh yeah, you, Gaara, Naruto, and I are all suspended until Thursday."

"What!" I yelled.

"Yeah, it's pretty fucked up. They said something about getting involved or something. Don't worry though, this won't affect your president status. Tsunade said to think about this as a mini vacation to cool our head's off."

I shook my head, uncle is going to kill me for this.

"Hey Neji, listen, I have to go now… Itachi is waiting for me outside. I'll see you soon." Sasuke was just about to turn the doorknob when, "Wait!" cried the blonde pouting. "Do you think you can give me a ride home? Pretty please?"

Sasuke thought for a minute. "Fine…" he mumbled. The blonde cheered with excitement. "Hey maybe Gaara needs a ride too." I said turning to the redhead.

"Oh its okay, my brother is on his way to pick me up."

"Alright, are you sure."

"Yeah don't worry about it."

"Suit yourself, I'll see you tomorrow Gaara. I'll go to your house if the parental unit doesn't ground me." said Naruto as he waved goodbye.

"Dobe, why would he ground you if you were the one getting molested." said Sasuke. Naruto scratched his head and shrugged. They soon left the room after that.

Thus leaving the redhead behind. There was an awkward silence. Gaara slowly walked over to the bed. "I'm sorry." he whispered, bowing his head down.

A bit confused, I said "Huh? You don't need to be sorry about anything Gaara. AS a mater of fact, I should be the one thanking you. If it wasn't for you, I would have thrown up my intestines." I chuckled, Gaara had on a serious face.

"But if I came sooner, you wouldn't be hurt at all."

Wow, he really did worry about me. It felt somewhat nice having someone other than Sasuke and my family care about me that much. I thought for a second, there was still something bothering me since we left the campsite.

"Hey Gaara?"

"Hmm?"

"I've been meaning to ask you. Umm, during the fieldtrip with Iruka… you mentioned something about 'they'."

Gaara didn't speak for a couple of seconds, he just kept looking out the window as if it was something interesting. "Oh, well… that… you see…" but before he had a chance to continue, a faint, unfamiliar sound could be heard. It was Gaara's cell phone.

"Just a second." he told me.

He looked at his caller I.D. and answered. "Hello?… oh… yeah, ok… thanks Kankuro." and he hung up.

"Neji, my brother is here."

"Oh, I guess I'll be seeing you at school then."

"Yeah, I guess so. Bye." he reached the door but turned back around and walked to me and unexpectedly gave me a light hug. "I'm really glad you're okay." he said quietly, almost in a whisper.

I just sat on my bed dumbfounded. In that second he let go, he was out of the door. This was weird. So what happened to the 'pretend the trip didn't happen' thing.

Almost in queue, Kiba, Hinata, and Ino walked in.

"Baby, you look so happy! Is it because I've bought you all these yummy food?" Ino said lifting up a bag of food.

"Huh, oh, sure." I told her. I lied.

* * *

((**Gaara - POV**)) 

Hands in my pocket, I grinned the whole way out of the hospital. Before reaching the exit, I passed by Ino and the group. I made sure I didn't make eye contact with the blonde because she would just end up giving me dirty looks. I did smile at Hinata though.

"What's he so happy about?" I heard Ino said as I passed by.

Why am I so happy Ino? I'll tell you why. Maybe I just hugged the most popular guy in school. I missed his hug ever since the camping trip and I just had to do it.

As I exited the automatic double doors of Kanoha Mercy Hospital, my smile soon faded and replaced by a grimace.

Out in the distance, getting out of the red sports convertible, were two of Satan's minions. Kenta and Lenlen. What the hell are those two assholes doing here.

Oh great, just look at that… just my luck, Kankuro is parked right next to them. Ugh, stupid Kankuro.

They started walking towards the entrance laughing about something. I tried to casually walk towards my brother's car trying to not get noticed, but having bright red hair didn't really help me out that much.

And soon enough, they noticed me.

"Hey freak!" the girl said, giving me a wicked smile reminding me of an ugly witch.

I just kept walking and ignored her.

"Hey faggot! The lady was talking to you, have some decency."

I stopped in my tracks and turned around "What the fuck do you two want?" I said, both giving them a death glare.

Kenta smirked. "Just remember what we told you bud." he laughed.

"C'mon Lenlen lets go." They laughed even harder, giving me quick glances.

"We'll see about that…" I whispered.

Little did they know, they weren't the only ones laughing. I was laughing inside when I thought of all the shit I'll be doing to them later on.

Walking towards Kankuro's beat up car, I focused my gaze on the little red sports car. Grinning, I took out a set of my house keys and glided the metal on the perfect paintjob. Giving it extra pressure so that it truly left a nasty permanent mark. The scrapping and scratching sounds were music to my ears and I couldn't help but smile.

"Holy shit! What the hell are you doing Gaara?" Kankuro said flailing his arms around trying to stop me.

"None of your business." I told him. "Let's go home"

((**END Gaara - POV**))

* * *

**AN: **Well there it is! Please read and review! Thanks a lot! Next chapter will be up maybe tomorrow or Tuesday. Arigato minna san! 


	9. Star Wonderland

**AN: **Sorry! I mentioned about uploading this chapter yesterday but I was out of town when I got out of school. Anyways, here it is! The ninth chapter! Thank you, thank you to all my reviewers last chapter. You guys are awesome! Oh! And congrats to Sherrane for being my 100th reviewer.

**Chapter 9**: Star Wonderland

* * *

I finally got out of the hospital room the following day. I could have gotten out the same day I went in but uncle insisted the doctor and nurses that I stay the night just in case. It's nice to have someone worry for you but he worries too much I think. 

Uncle and Hinata picked me up after school ended and he gave me one of those long talks. I was barely listening, I just wanted to go home and take a shower.

So did I get in trouble? Well, not really. I am grounded for a week for getting in the fight and risking my presidency but he knew the real reason I did what I did. He said in a way, I did the right thing by trying to save a friend.

He patted me on the shoulder and said next time to do it the right way. As in, talking and not fighting. I rolled my eyes when he said that. Yeah, I think Sai would have stopped if I told him to. Yeah right, he would have probably laughed at me and knocked me out.

* * *

After a long hot bath, I decided to call Sasuke and hear what kind of punishment he was under.

"What do you mean he didn't punish you?"

He laughed on the other line. "He actually said 'that punk deserved it', meaning Sai."

"You lucky bastard."

"Yeah well, whatever. I just hope coach doesn't kick me out of the team or something."

"Right, like the coach would actually kick out the best player on the team." I said sarcastically.

"Oh yeah…" I added, "… want to hang out on Wednesday when uncle goes off to work?"

"Aren't you grounded though?"

"Unless someone tells on me, he won't find out."

"Hey Neji?"

"Yeah?" there was a long pause. Sasuke gave out a long sigh. "CanweinviteNaruto" he tried to say quickly and quietly.

"Haha, sure, I'll invite your boyfriend." I teased.

"Man shutup, I just feel bad for what happened to him yesterday."

"Yeah, yeah… I'll get my driver to drive us then."

"Okay thanks."

* * *

"So where do you want to go?" asked Sasuke. 

"I have no idea."

We were in my Rolls-Royce getting ready to pick up Naruto. It was about 8:00am.

"We should decide when Naruto is here. I have until 7:00pm until uncle goes home."

"Wait, doesn't he come home around four or five?"

"He said he was going to be staying at his work to finish up some project he was working on. That's why I wanted to pick this day, you know, extra free time."

"That's perfect then."

The car came to a stop in front of a one storey brick house. It was a cute little house with flowers planted in the front yard. They even had a white picket fence. At the driveway, there was the familiar yellow beetle.

"Were outside." I heard Sasuke say to his cell phone, not realizing that he called the blonde.

The second Sasuke hung up; a very happy Naruto came running out of the front door. He literally jumped in the car with excitement. He fixed his hair today. Well, in a way because he had spiked it, but the spikes were all pointing in different directions. He had on these old pair of jeans that had holes on the knee area and of course he had on his orange hoodie that he wears all the time.

Sasuke was almost wearing something similar. Except that his hoodie was black and his designer jeans didn't have holes on them. As for me, I'm wearing my favorite pair of dark jeans. They were sort of faded out but it was comfortable. I was also wearing one of my comfy t-shirts. It was blue and had a logo on the back of my favorite band.

Anyways, once the blonde was inside he jumped on Sasuke and gave him a hug. This boy had a lot of energy. "Thanks for inviting me!"

"Dobe, you're crushing my lungs!"

"Sorry, sorry… Oh hey Neji! I almost didn't see you! Dude, you got an awesome car!"

"Thanks Naruto, so, where do you guys want to go? We've got the whole day."

"I know!" the blonde raised his hand.

"Umm, Naruto?"

"Let's go to Star Wonderland! I've always wanted to go there!"

"What are you kidding me?" said Sasuke.

You see, Star Wonderland is a theme park consisting of many thrill rides. It's about an hour away from Kanoha. And here's a little secret, Sasuke is afraid of heights.

"Aw, c'mon Sasuke, you aren't a chicken are you?" Naruto said mimicking a chicken.

Sasuke glared at the blonde. "Fine." He said crossing his arms.

Naruto's eyes brightened. "Yay!" he cheered. "Oh wait, I almost forgot. We have to pick up Gaara first."

Sasuke and I looked confused. Naruto quickly noticed and said, "Well, I didn't want him to feel left out you know? Plus, his dad is being a total dick lately and I wanted to take him out." He pouted. "So please? Can he go?"

"Well, duh, of course." I told him. Today was my lucky day.

"Did you even tell him there will be other people going?" Sasuke asked.

The blonde scratched his head. "Oops, I forgot to tell him" he grinned.

* * *

During the ride to Gaara's house, I asked Naruto what his step dad said about the incident on Monday. He told me that Iruka was much shaken and almost cried. He kept asking if he was okay over and over again. I wouldn't blame the man. I mean, Naruto could have gotten raped if Sasuke wasn't there to save him. 

"Sire, we are here" my driver announced.

The car stopped in front of a brown, two storey house. The grass looked un-mowed and had dandelions sticking out from all over the place. There was an old rusty looking truck on the side of their house that didn't look like it worked. Well duh Neji, it had no tires, I told myself.

Naruto got out of the car and ran up to Gaara's front door. He was pressing the doorbell button constantly like his life depended on it. A couple minutes later, a boy with red hair opened the door looking very annoyed. The boy bonked Naruto on the head and Naruto started laughing.

The red-head noticed my car right away and tried to get back in his house but Naruto quickly grabbed his arm and began to drag him to the car.

God, Gaara looked so cute. He was wearing a tight logo tee that said in black writing, 'Skinny boys to it better'. I unconsciously licked my lips when I read it. He was wearing some black tight, fitted jeans. His gray boxers were showing as well. He had on a white belt with various patches of things stitched on them. Can you say sexy?

My face began to feel hot and that funny feeling in my stomach started up again. And was now in full force when the duo stepped in the car.

"Uh, hey guys." Gaara said quietly. Sasuke and I nodded at him.

"Sorry about that, I didn't expect there to be other people. Naruto just said it was just going to be him." He said blushing.

"Hey, don't worry about it." I looked over at my driver. "Okay, you can go ahead and drive to the final stop."

"Very well sire."

"So did you get in trouble?" asked Naruto.

"Grounded for two weeks."

"Awesome!"

"How is that awesome dobe?" said Sasuke, "Anyways, aren't you going to get in trouble when your dad finds out you left?"

"Screw my dad." He said. Sasuke shut up after that.

"So where are we going anyways?" asked the red head.

"Star Wonderland!" yelled Naruto. "It's only the happiest place on earth!"

"Never heard of it." Said Gaara.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes I'm serious"

"Fine, let me explain." Naruto said "it's this really awesome theme park with all these attractions and rides and stuff. They have these funny looking characters walking around and you can take pictures with them."

"I thought you haven't been there? How do you know so much huh?" asked Sasuke.

Naruto pouted. "Well I saw it on T.V. so shutup teme. Anyways like I was saying before I got interrupted, it has the best roller coasters in the country!"

"I haven't been on one before." Gaara said bored.

"What the fuck Gaara, you need to get out of the house more!" shouted the blonde. "I've been on plenty of roller coasters but not in Star Wonderland. So basically, it'll be an experience we can both talk about right Gaara?" added Naruto.

"Oh that will be great." Gaara said sarcastically.

* * *

The rest of the ride there consisted of Naruto talking about the most random subjects like why he hates jalapeños to why people who wear bright colors are most likely to succeed. This was our only form of entertainment. 

"Wait a second." Gaara interrupted. "What about your stitches?"

I forgot to mention that. "Oh, I asked my doctor this morning. He said it'll be fine just as long as I don't go on those really bumpy rides where you keep smacking the back of your head on the seat."

"Good." He said.

The trip took longer than expected due to the horrible traffic. Thus, making the trip thirty minutes longer. Meaning, thirty more minutes of Naruto's random stories.

I was just about to fall asleep when, "Oh my god! We're here, guy's wake up! Look!" Naruto yelled excitedly. We all turned to where he was pointing. Roller-coasters everywhere. They were so high. I could see everyone's eyes looking up in amazement at the tall, colorful structures. Even though we were still at a distance, you can hear the screams coming form the people on the rides. I smiled. Sasuke gulped. The blonde cheered. Gaara twitched.

* * *

(**AN: **Yes, this was a short chapter. Shortest one I wrote I think. Hehe, The four boys in a theme park yay! This would be fun!) 


	10. Jackhammer and Asylum Tour

(**AN**): Hello ladies and gents! I'm back with the 10th chapter of this fan fiction! I really enjoyed this chapter, and I hope you will too. Thanks again to my reviewers from last chapter… I sound like a broken record but you guys are great!

**Chapter 10: **Jackhammer and Asylum Tour

* * *

We all got out of the car after we arrived in front of the amusement park. I gave the driver about a hundred bucks and told him to pick us up at approximately 5:00pm. He thanked me and drove off.

"It's everything I've always imagined it to be!" cried the excited blonde. "Gaara isn't this awesome?"

"Yeah… awesome..." Gaara replied while staring at the freefall coaster out in the distance. Oh, and what was that? Was that I sweat drop I just saw?

While walking to the ticket booth Naruto cried, "Ooo, ooo! Sasuke will be my riding partner okay? I really want to see his face when we go on the rides. It'll be priceless."

"I'm not riding anything." Sasuke stated.

Naruto made a baby face, "Oh is mister football captain scared of some little old roller coasters?"

"Shutup dobe! Ugh, whatever." Sasuke gave Naruto one of those Uchiha death glares.

"So that means Gaara is my riding partner then." I smirked at Gaara. The green eyed beauty blushed and tried to hide the smile that was forming on his face. I couldn't help but look at his shirt again. 'Skinny boys do it better'. I gulped and blushed myself. God, that is so hot!

Anyways, enough of me drooling, we waited in line for about ten minutes. Although it was a weekday, people still decided to go that day to Star Wonderland. I mean, it's not as packed as the weekend but I didn't expect it to have this many people.

"Crap! Forty five dollars for admission? Do they think I'm some rich bastard or something?" Naruto dug around his wallet. "Damn, there goes my fifty bucks!" He pulled out the bill and slammed it down the counter surprising the cashier.

"Oh, hehe, sorry about that lady." Naruto said scratching his head.

"Sure, here's your change… Next!"

Gaara went up and handed the lady two twenties. "Naruto let me borrow your five."

"Aww man!" Pouted the blonde as he gave his remaining allowance to Gaara.

Sasuke and I gave the cashier our forty five without really thinking about it. We got our tickets and headed for the gate where the pat you down to check if you have anything that might cause harm to other people.

"Gaara, make sure you hide that pocket knife really good." Joked Naruto.

The security guard heard and made sure to thoroughly check Gaara the most. He was the last one to get checked and Sasuke and I were wondering what the hell was taking so long.

Naruto started laughing as the red-head walked towards us, his face red with anger. "Remind me to kill Naruto later."

"Sorry!" Naruto said laughing, holding his stomach. "I had to do it; you should have seen your face."

"You really are an idiot." Sasuke told Naruto. "Here I got us all maps." He handed us each a copy.

"This place is beyond cool!" Naruto said surveying his surroundings. "Look at that fountain! It's so huge!"

"You think everything is cool Naruto." Gaara said rolling his eyes.

"Hello gentlemen! Would you like to take a picture in front of Star Wonderland's famous fountain?" said a man dressed as an old western cowboy. We all looked at each other. "Yes!" screamed Naruto.

"Alright, who gave the guy sugar this morning?" asked Gaara, who was obviously talking about Naruto and his hyperness.

We all agreed to take the picture. Not because we wanted to but because Naruto was already posing in front of the fountain. We walked towards Naruto and positioned ourselves next to him. The order went… Sasuke, Naruto, Gaara, and then me.

"Okay folks stand close together… yes, just like that… wait, just a little more to the right… right there… perfect." The man in the cowboy uniform said. "Okay, on the count of three everyone give me a big Star Wonderland smile! One… two…" before he said three I quickly put an arm around Gaara's waist. The red head looked at me pink as ever and all I could do was smile. "3…!" There was a flash. I took my arm off Gaara just as quick as when I put it around him.

I smiled to myself and pretended nothing had happened. The man walked over to us, "Here you go folks…" he handed us a piece of paper with numbers on it, "At the end of the day or whenever you choose, show this ticket to one of the photo booths at the future world section of the park. A personnel will bring up your photo on the computer and can all decide whether you want a copy of it." He smiled and walked off going towards a group of tourist who just came through the gates.

I can't wait to get a hold of a copy. I wonder how it'll turn out. It'll be interesting.

"Guys! I want to go to western world!" said the blonde examining the map. "Let's go to underworld after that." Suggested the red head who was also examining the map.

"Sounds good." I told them.

"But Gaara! I heard it was scary there." Pouted the blonde.

"Don't be such a pussy Naruto." Sasuke smirked, trying to get back at Naruto for teasing him earlier.

Naruto rose up a fist, "Shutup teme, I'm not scared! I said I _heard_ it was scary! Anyways, I wouldn't be talking mister I'm scared of roller coasters." Naruto stuck a tongue out at the fuming Uchiha.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted as he crossed his arms.

* * *

You know those old western black and whites you see on late night TV? Well, this is how western world looked exactly. Although I've been here dozens of times, I still can't help but smile whenever I see it. The path is dirt and there are a few cowboys on horses riding around. They have the old buildings where you have your saloon, jail cell, town hall, etc.

Plus, they always add something new and exciting to every worlds in the park. This year in western world, the new attraction they have is called Jackhammer. Its basically a water ride where five people sit on a log one behind another and go on this windy path where at the end you plummet down to your death. Just kidding. At the end you plummet down this hundred feet drop. I myself haven't been on it since it just opened a month and a half ago and I doubt Sasuke ever went on it.

But anyways, it was our first stop. "Uh, were going on that thing?" asked the nervous Sasuke. The drop, from where we were standing, looked so fucking high. We watched for a couple of minutes as the log passengers dropped plummeted down the almost vertical drop. Their screams piercing my ears.

"Holy shit…" I heard Gaara whisper to himself. I almost forgot that it'll be Gaara's first time riding an amusement park ride.

"C'mon guys! What are you all just standing there for? Let's go!" Naruto yelled while running to the line while we ran after him.

"Yosh! The line isn't long! I'm getting excited already." He said. Naruto was right; the line wasn't long at all. As a matter of fact we waited approximately five minutes versus the hour wait during the weekends.

Our group was next. "How many please?"

"Four." I told the girl who was in her early twenties.

"Okay, log number two right over there." She said pointing at a line which had a number two painted on the floor. We went to the spot where she told us to go where a family was waiting before us. They were next to go. A minute later of waiting, empty logs where previous riders already stepped out of were coming slowly down the track. Log number two stopped in front of our line and the small family carefully went in. The family consisted of a mom and a dad and their three kids, probably all around ten years old.

The kids waved at us as the log started to move. To tell you the truth, I was getting pretty nervous. By the looks of it, it seems like everyone else was too.

"I can't believe were next." I told them.

"I know." Sasuke said, voice trembling.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Said the redhead, who was holding on to the rails on either side of us.

"Oh shit here it comes!" Naruto pointed at the empty logs that were making its way to the lines.

A brunette who worked the lines gestured for us to get in. "Next in line! C'mon people." She yelled while chewing on a gum. She winked at me while I passed by her. I didn't see but Gaara, who was walking behind me, gave the girl the finger and whispered. "He's mine" to her.

The order went, Gaara in the very front, followed by me, then Naruto, and Sasuke in the very back. It kind of felt awkward how I was sitting between Naruto's legs. But it sure felt awesome how Gaara was sitting between mine.

"Where the fuck are the seatbelts?" Demanded Gaara.

"There are non." I told him.

"What kind of a sick ride is this?" he said while frantically looking around for a safety belt.

"You just have to hold on the bars on either side of you, see like this." Naruto said showing Gaara where the bars were. "Oh and maybe tell the person behind you to hold on to you and don't let go."

Both Gaara and I blushed. Meanwhile, the boy in the back was very quiet and looked pale as a ghost. Naruto noticed and told him, "You can hold on to me Sasuke if you want."

That quickly snapped Sasuke back to reality. "I don't need to hold on to you dobe." He said while holding on to the sidebars like his life depended on it.

"Suit yourself." Naruto laughed.

"Welcome to the Jackhammer Ladies and Gentlemen. Please enjoy your ride! And remember, keep all hands and feet inside the log." said a booming voice from the speakers. That's when the ride began.

"Weeee!" shrieked Naruto.

In the beginning the ride was slow, just basically twists and turns. We went into a fake mountain where there was robotic western figures having a gun fight. Balls of air would be coming from the left and right as if we were in a middle of the fight. There was also a scene where we passed through a saloon where robots were having a party. It looked awesome. The robots looked so lifelike but they their face kind of freaked me out. Everyone was in oo's and ahh's as we passed each scenery. Little did we know, we were going higher and higher.

Finally we were let out of the mountain. Our eyes adjusting to the bright sunlight.

"Fuck…" Sasuke said wide-eyed as he noticed we were a few stories up.

"Look at how small the people are." I pointed out.

Suddenly we came to a halt and heard cranking.

"Why the hell are they still cranking us up a stupid ramp when were already so high up?" Gaara said angrily. I knew the ride was this high, but I wouldn't blame Gaara, this was very high.

The ride to the very top of the ramp seemed to take hours. We were getting cranked up so slowly that we had no choice but to look down. My stomach started acting funny. This time, Gaara wasn't the reason.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god." The blonde said as we neared the top. "I think I'm going to crap my pants."

"Tell me, why the hell am I in the front again?" Gaara turned to us each giving us a glare, evil enough to literally melt a human being.

The cranking stopped. We were at the top now. "Everybody hold on!"

"Get me off this ride!" screamed the blonde. Too late. We were dropping.

No one heard, but everyone had their own yells as we plummeted to our deaths.

"Help meeeeeeeeeeeeee…..!" Shrieked Sasuke.

"Fuck me Sasuuuuuuuu…..!" Screamed Naruto.

"I hate you alllllll…...!" Yelled Gaara.

"Oh shittttttttttt….!" I screamed as I raised my hands up in the air.

It literally felt like my intestines were going to come out of my mouth as we went down. For a few seconds I felt free. Like I was flying. We were going so fast and we were so high up. That feeling everyone had when they freefall stayed within me longer than expected.

Then boom. A splashing sound could be heard. A high wall of water surrounded us and went down on us all. Drenching us so much that my freaking boxers felt wet.

"Woohoo! That was amazing!" yelled Naruto as he raised a fist in the air. "Yosh! I conquered the Jackhammer!"

"Oh really? I thought I heard you say that you wanted to get off the ride?" said Sasuke still shaken up.

"What did you think of it Gaara?" I asked him.

"Umm, it was okay." He said. I had to smile. I knew for a fact he was scared but he won't admit it.

"Damnit, my clothes are soaking wet." Sasuke said looking disgustingly at his clothes. "It smells like bathroom water."

The voice in the speakers began to talk again as we neared the exit. "Please carefully make your way out and exit to your left." It said.

As we got out I just noticed how wet everyone was. Naruto was drenched from head to toe and so was Sasuke. I looked at Gaara who was trying to brush water off his shirt. My eyes bulged as I saw flesh beneath his white shirt. The water caused his shirt to look see through since he was wearing white. I almost exploded when I noticed a nipple ring on his left nipple. I never noticed it before. Although his now see through tee shirt was showing every delicious part of him, it also showed me the faint purple he had on his lower back. I wanted to say something, but I couldn't. Was it any of my business?

By the looks of it, Gaara didn't really know it was there either since he wasn't trying to hide it at all. I mean a bruise that big, you would have to know right?

"What the hell, I didn't notice they took pictures on the ride." Sasuke said interrupting my thoughts. He was starting at a booth where you can view the picture they took while you were on the ride.

Naruto went up to him and started cracking up. "Haha! Dobe look at you!" he said while pointing at our picture on the screen. Gaara and I joined them.

Sasuke looked pale like he did when we were on the ride. Up on the screen, there was Sasuke clinching on to Naruto like he was the last piece of male meat on the planet. His arms wrapped tightly around Naruto's waist. I couldn't help but laugh too. Naruto had his hands raised in the picture while he did peace signs with both hands.

"I look horrible." Gaara said as he looked at himself on the screen.

"No you don't, you look cute." I said. Gaara pretended to cough and look somewhere else.

If he looked horrible then I must look horrendous. I had the most ugliest grin ever and my eyes almost looked like they were bulging out. One of my arm was raised while the other one was on Gaara's shoulder. Gaara had this angry frightened look on him and he was holding onto the hand that was on his shoulder. It really was a cute picture and I was going to get my hands on some copies.

"Damn I want a copy but I'm broke." Said a disappointed Naruto.

"If you want a copy you can ask me. I guess I can get some for you." Sasuke said coolly.

"Really? You would get some for me? Oh thank you!" Naruto ran up to Sasuke and gave him a hug. To my surprise Sasuke didn't push him away.

"Sasuke I'll come with you. I'm going to get a few copies to myself. Haha, I still can't stop looking at you." I told my friend.

We went to the booth and Sasuke bought two 8" x 6 ½" copies. While I bought three 8" x 6 ½" copies.

"Here dobe" Sasuke said giving Naruto the extra copy.

"Gaara, I also got you a copy. I know your broke and all." I said handing him the plastic bag.

"Neji, you didn't have to." He said surprised.

"No don't worry about it. I want you to have a copy anyways"

"How come you bought three? What are you going to do with your two other copies." Asked Sasuke.

"I'm going to put one in my room and one in my locker."

"What the hell, how come you never bought pictures when you and I went on rides huh?" he said. "Is there someone here who changed your mind?" he teased.

A sweat dropped down my forehead. "Shutup Sasuke, unless you want to get killed." I warned him.

* * *

The rest of western world was fun. We played a few games here and there. Went on a few smaller rides. One game in particular that we went to was where you shoot a water pistol into a target causing your horse to move. So basically it was kind of like a horse race. I won of course. For some reason Naruto was dead last. He was fifteenth place. Even the little seven year old sitting next to me whooped his ass. Naruto claimed his piston malfunctioned. We just laughed at him.

Sasuke came in third place and won himself a cowboy hat, which he willingly gave to Naruto. Of course Naruto wore it the second Sasuke gave it to him. I got to choose from various stuffed animals since I was the winner. I chose a doll that resembled Gaara. It had red hair and black rings around his eyes. It was suppose to be an anime character from TV. But I got it because it reminded me of him.

"I guess its Underworld next." I told everyone. Gaara smiled.

Underworld was totally different from Western World. This world had dead trees lining the streets and sidewalks. There was zombie's walking around instead of cowboys. In the background they had some creepy music playing with an occasional howling of a ghost as a sound effect. It was kind of cheesy. Naruto on the other hand was holding on the Sasuke's arm and kept darting his eyes left to right. There were fake hills filled with tombstone and the buildings all looked like old Victorian houses.

"What the fuck, its daylight. How can you be so scared?" asked Sasuke.

"Me? Scared? Ha." Naruto said as he stared down the zombie passing out fliers.

"Let's go there." Gaara said pointing at the huge almost torn down building.

"Oh, good choice. That's what they call the 'The Asylum Tour'. You go in there and take a ride around the hospital asylum filled with crazy doctors and dead stuff chasing after you. I've been on it twice and it was awesome." I told him.

"Then I've picked the right choice." Gaara smirked.

"I hate you Gaara." Naruto glared at him.

We got in line and waited about fifteen minutes. This ride seemed to be popular since the like was a little bit longer than Jackhammers.

"This way please." Said a guy dressed in a bloody doctor's uniform. He gave us a look like he was going to kill us.

"Stop looking at me like that creepy old guy!" Naruto told the guy. The bloody doctor gave out a sinister laugh which caused Naruto to hang on to Sasuke more tightly.

"Dobe, the guy's been working here since forever. He won't kill you." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

He let in about twenty people into the lobby of the asylum. The bloody doctor closed the door and we were engulfed into darkness. Then suddenly a huge TV turned on right above us. I've done this routine already, basically they are telling you the 'history' of the asylum and that taking the tour might result in you never making it back. It was of course a bunch of bull but at least Naruto believed every word of it.

After the five minutes of watching, a door opened from behind the crowd revealing another bloody doctor. "Come in ladies and gentlemen to the famous asylum tour." He cackled. He led us through a dimmed narrow hallway and through a huge double door entrance where the ride began. I forgot to tell the rest that the coasters were two seaters. As in, there is no one attached to you in the front, nor the back. So basically, the other two people closest to you would be about twelve feet away.

"What the heck." Naruto whispered to Sasuke. "Why are we so seated apart from the others?"

"So the crazy killer patients would have enough room to chase you."

"Eek!" cried Naruto.

Sasuke and Naruto went in the coaster before us while Gaara and I took the next one. The place was almost pitch black, with the sounds of people screaming in the background. It was probably people who rode before us who were already doing the ride.

So the coaster made its way around the 'hospital' slowly, stopping once in a while to tell a short story about that certain area. Although the ride wasn't that scary, Gaara and I heard Naruto's screams in front of us. Gaara started laughing which caused me to laugh as well.

During a certain part of the ride, we stopped at a wide hallway with numerous doors where they supposedly kept their most craziest patients locked up. I already knew what was coming.

The 'crazy patients' started coming out of their rooms and chasing after the people on the coasters. Gaara just merely laughed at the whole ordeal.

"Sasuke help!" we heard Naruto yell. This caused me and Gaara to crack up.

"He shouldn't of said that." I told Gaara.

"Why is that?" he asked still trying to stop his laugh.

"Watch…" I told him. And just on queue, the 'crazy patients' went after the most frightened rider on the ride, which was of course Naruto.

That's when we heard the most ear piercing scream ever. "Eeeeek! Sasuke you bastard! Help me! Why is this ride so damn slow? Eeeeek! Get off of me!"

We heard faint laughs which we were guessing were Sasuke's. A few seconds later, the ride began to pick up speed again.

I looked over at Gaara who was still laughing a little bit. He looked so hot. I just had to do it. So, deciding that I should, I put a hand on Gaara's leg which caused him to face me. I reached over with my other hand and tilted his chin up. That's when I was staring into his eyes. He had a looked of surprise on his face. I licked my lips wetting them a little just in case they were chapped. That's when I kissed him. My lips against his soft silky ones. Even though his lips were small, they were a perfect fit on my lips.

I was waiting for Gaara to push me away but he didn't. Surprisingly, he kissed me right back. This time he wrapped his arms around my waist as our kiss deepened. We ignored the noise in the background where Naruto's screams could be heard and sounds of chainsaws cutting up some object. It was just me and him right now.

Who would have thought, me and Gaara's first kiss would be at an asylum.

We broke apart from our kiss. We just looked at each other and had the 'did that just happen' look on our face. My lips began to tingle, signaling me that it wanted more of that sweet taste. So I slowly leaned over kissing him again. During our kiss, his mouth broke apart for just a second, enough time for me to snake my tongue in between them. I heard Gaara moan as my tongue began to explore every crevice inside his damp mouth.

That's when Gaara slipped his own tongue in between my lips. I felt his wet, warm tongue tickling the roof of my mouth and soon enough, our slippery tongues were battling for dominance. Gaara was moaning louder, which turned me on so much. His sweet taste engulfing my mouth. Both of my hands were now were on either side of Gaara's face, tilting it up so I can get a better taste. While he now had his arms wrapped around my neck.

I stopped with our tongue wresting and began to suckle on his lower lip. Licking up the saliva that was trickling down from it. He stuck his tongue in my mouth and I gently sucked on that as well before we continued with our french-kissing. I took one hand away from Gaara's face and placed it on his chest. My hands snaking its way to the pierced nipple which I now knew he had.

He breathed in heavily as my fingers met with the metal object. I began to gently squeeze and twist the pierced nipple and felt it getting more erect every second. Gaara stopped kissing me and placed his wet mouth on my neck, gently licking it with his wet tongue like he was preparing to do something with it later. I was right, once he stopped licking he roughly started sucking on my neck. It hurt and felt good at the same time that it caused me to moan pretty loud.

"Thank you for riding the Asylum Tour ladies and gentlemen! Please come again muhahaha!" said a loud eerie voice in the background causing Gaara and I to stop.

I quickly began to fix my hair which was now all in tangles and Gaara began to straighten up his shirt where it was now wrinkled at the nipple area.

"That was nice." I whispered to myself.

I guess I whispered too loudly because Gaara replied with a "Yeah it was."

We looked at each other and laughed a bit as we got out of the coaster.

"Holy shit guys, that was the most freakiest ride I've been to!" Naruto said running towards us.

"Yeah I think everyone in the whole building knows Naruto." Sasuke said right behind him. "You scream like a little girl who just got her dolls beheaded by their older brothers."

"Hey what the hell is that?" Naruto said pointing at me.

Sasuke looked at where Naruto was pointing and began to laugh.

I was a bit confused. Gaara on the other hand looked shocked and his face turned fiery red. He turned around not facing any of us.

"Oh hell no, is that a hickey?" Naruto said wide eyed. "Oh my god it is! Haha!"

I quickly put a hand over the area they were pointing at and remembered about Gaara sucking on my neck. Oh crap. It still felt wet.

"This thing? Hehe, umm, its nothing." I said, trying to play it off.

Sasuke laughed louder. "Yeah right. Its nothing huh? Don't tell me it was the asylum patients that sucked on you. Haha!" Naruto laughed with Sauske as soon as he heard that.

* * *

The rest of the day went by pretty fast after that with Naruto and Sasuke making fun of Gaara and I the whole time. We ate at this really awesome restaurants where the building is actually underwater. So the surroundings looked like you were in huge dinning hall in a sunken pirate ship.

We visited the rest of the worlds which were Water World, Miniature World, Cartoon World, and lastly, Future World where we were now picking up our photo that we took when we first arrived.

"Thanks for the presents Neji." Gaara said to me while holding the little skull key chain with our picture on it that I bought for him after the Asylum Tour. Little did we know, they took pictures on that ride and it took a picture of us making out. Of course I had to buy it, so I bought Gaara one as well.

We finally got to the photo booth to retrieve our photo. We gave the lady our ticket and she put it in the computer for us to see.

"I don't like it." Said Sasuke. "I had my eyes closed."

"Haha, you did, didn't you? Well, I think you look cute in it." Naruto smiled at him.

"Really?" he paused. "Can I get two copies then?" he said quickly to the lady giving a hint of pink on his cheeks.

"I'll get two as well." I told her.

"Neji, don't tell me your going to give me the other one." Gaara said. "You paid for me this whole time kind of."

"Don't worry, I don't mind at all." I told him. "Plus, its your first time coming here so I want you to have a lot of memories of it."

I looked at my watch, it was 4:50pm. "My driver should be picking us up in the front in ten minutes so lets make our way there now." During our walk to the front, everyone kept telling each other how much fun today was. I was glad. I had fun too.

Just in time, once we arrived, my driver parked right in the front of us. "Very good Sebastian" I told him as we got in. He tipped his hat me as he drove off back to Kanoha.

The ride back was the same. It consisted of Naruto talking and the rest of us just ignoring him. This time though, Gaara was sitting particularly close to me. This of course, made me happy. "Gaara can I ask you something?" I asked.

"Sure, what is it?" he said.

This has to be the cheesiest thing I've ever said, "Can I get your number?"

He smirked, "Sure, only if I can get yours." Hell yes!

We exchanged our numbers and I told him I'll be calling him sometime. We parted ways as Sebastian and I dropped them off home one by one. Luckily for me, I made it home just in time. A few minutes after I got in my room, uncle arrived from work. Phew, close one.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the Star Wonderland parking lot…

"Did you spot them uncle?"

"Yes I did dear nephew of mine." The man grinned as he stepped in the car.

"Good, I want you to remember their faces." Said the boy. "Especially the raven haired bastard." He spat out.

"Anything for my nephew." Hissed the man, almost snake like.

* * *

(**AN**): Hey guys I hoped you enjoyed that. I would of written a story about every single 'world' but that will take too long hehe. And yes, my grammar sucks, I was really in a rush to upload the chapter. Anyways, read and review please… I love reading reviews! Thanks all! 


	11. Visitor

**AN: **Hello guys! Sorry i haven't updated for so long! I've been busy with school and work so i had no time. Anyways, funny story... i was starting to write my chapter 11 a couple days ago (80 percent done) when i noticed in my doc folder that i had a chapter 11 started already. Blah, i'm so forgetfull! So i decided i'll make my the old chapter 11 the real chapter 11 and i'll make the one that i'm working on (the 80 percent one) chapter 12 instead. Sound confusing? Well its ok i'm confused too. Excuse the grammar and spelling on this chap because i didn't proof read this. Sumimasen!

**PS: **To all who reviewed, THANK YOU! You guys are super dee duper!

**Chapter 11: **Visitor

* * *

It was finally the last day of the suspension and I had nothing better to do but sit on my behind and watch T.V. I mean it's not like there was anything good to watch, just a couple of soap operas and some talk shows but it's better than laying down and doing nothing on my bed. Basically it's what I've been doing most of my 'day off'. It was a hot day so I was just wearing my boxers around the house. It's not like anyone would care, I'm the only one in the house besides the maids. 

Feeling that the T.V might make my head explode if I watch it for another second, I decided to head to my room and organize things. Although it might seem organized already, I was hoping something was out of place so I can at least pretend to fix it. Boredom can make you do random things.

Before heading back to my bedroom, I stopped by the kitchen and grabbed a few snacks. Some rice crackers and orange juice.

It was about 1 o'clock when I got to my room. The day was going by really slow. Thus, making every second even more of a bore.

"Can this day go by any slower?" I asked myself, dragging my body over to my bed.

Just then I spotted a small folder white piece of paper on the edge of my desk. Curious, I grabbed the paper and quickly unfolded it.

A huge grin appeared on my face. The small piece of paper had a phone number written on it. The writing was a bit messy, reminding me of a fifth grader's handwriting.

_If you get bored, call me. 567-xxxx_

_-Gaara S._

How the hell can I forget about the piece of paper? Something as important as that I shouldn't forget about. Sometimes I can be so stupid and careless. I mean what if I accidentally threw it away or something? I hope the bump on the back of my head isn't giving me memory loss, fuck.

Setting my food down on my desk and grabbing the cordless phone on my dresser, I jumped on my bed like a little happy school girl while holding onto the phone number like it was my most precious gift I have ever received.

Should I call him? What should I say? All these questions started going through my head.

Realizing that I was being a little pussy, I decided to just go ahead and call him. Wing it. I'm good at that. Besides I'm Neji Hyuuga, Neji doesn't get nervous when calling people right? Well, then again, this is Gaara we're talking about. My first major crush on a dude.

My stomach started acting up on me.

"Ugh" I said to myself as I began to dial the number.

I sat up on my bed sitting Indian style and put the phone to my ear.

_Ring…_

_Ring…_

_Ring…_

"Yo, Subaku residence…" said an unfamiliar male voice on the other line.

Clearing my throat I said, "Umm, hey, may I please speak to Gaara?"

There was a pause. "Okay, one second…"

"Gaaaaaara!! Get your skinny ass down here!!" the voice said, literally popping my eardrums.

"What the fuck do you want Kankuro?" said a faint voice in the background.

"Calm down little man, you got a phone call from… wait, hold on…"

"Hello? I forgot to ask your name." Kankuro asked.

"It's Neji from school." I told him

"Kay…"

"Gaaaaara!! It's Neji from school!!" He yelled again. I had to take the phone away from my ear this time.

There was another pause. "Wait a minute, aren't you the same Neji he has a cru…"

"Give me that Kankuro!!" I heard Gaara yell in the back.

There seemed to be a struggle for the phone as I heard Kankuro laughing is ass off and Gaara yelling out profanities.

"Okay, okay… haha, I give up… here's the phone." Kankuro said out of breath from all the laughing.

"You fucking retard."

"Thanks, I love you too little brother."

Gaara sighed on the other line. "God what an idiot… umm… hello?

"Hey Gaara" I told him

"Sorry about that. My brother likes to torture on his spare time."

I chuckled, "No problem. So what's up? Is that how you guys always are around each other?"

"Yup, pretty much everyday. Anyways, I was just up in my room being bored out of my mind."

"Yea same here. I think I watched like twenty episodes of Passions of Love."

There was laughing, "That sappy soap opera? Dude, my sister watches that crap."

"You're right, it is crap but there was nothing else on so shutup." I joked.

Silence.

The silence was making me nervous so I decided to say anything that popped up in my head.

"So, you doing anything later?" I asked. Geez…

"No, why are you asking?"

Silence.

Say something you idiot, I said to myself.

"Want to come over or something? I mean it's cool if you don't want to."

Please say yes, please say yes, please say yes, I begged in my head.

"Sure I'll come."

My heart almost skipped a beat.

"Really?"

"Yeah why not? I'll be there in thirty then. I got to take a shower first."

That's when my mind started getting dirty. Gaara. Naked. Shower. I had to shake my head to get it out of my mind. But I couldn't help but think of that milky white skin dripping wet. Drool.

"Hello?" Gaara asked.

"Oh sorry about that, my umm, maid came in." That was a bad lie.

"Okay, later."

"Bye."

Click. The phone hung up.

I flopped down on my bed staring at the ceiling, smiling like there is no tomorrow. Gaara is coming over. In my house. In my room. Can this day get any better?

Looking around my room, I sighed in relief when I found it spotless. Maybe except for the dirty laundry I threw behind my door this morning and the pile of food on my desk. Other than that, it was clean. All I have to do now is take a shower and smell good for my visitor.

I looked at the clock. It was now 1:20 p.m. Everyone won't be getting home until four today so that's good. Hinata has council meeting today, Hinabi is staying after school for a project and uncle is working overtime again so he won't be home until six o'clock.

Jumping in the shower, I decided to wash myself with the most exotic scent that man ever created. I bought it when I visited France with Hinata. I hope Gaara likes the smell.

* * *

**AN: **Yes that was a short chapter and yes it had a crappy ending but if you read what i typed on the very top of the page you will understand. Read and Review! Thanks loves! 


	12. My Wonderful Day

(**AN**): Hey dudes and dudettes! Chapter 12 is finally up! Yay! How was everyone's Thanksgiving? Mine went well. A bit hectic and busy but I enjoyed it. Seeing friends and family whom I haven't seen in a long time really was nice. Thanks for the wonderful reviews last chapter! Although it was short, you guys still enjoyed it. Hehe well here you are, Chapter 12... Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do no own Naruto or any shows or persons who I mention in this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 12: **My Wonderful Day

* * *

I never knew picking out an outfit to wear would be this difficult. What the hell should I wear? I asked myself as I dug around my closet for something decent to change into. I didn't want to be over dressed, yet I didn't want to be under dressed either. Fuck, I'm acting like a chick right now. 

"Where the hell are my shorts?" I said out loud.

I was getting frustrated. My guest was coming really soon and I'm still in a damn towel. Everything had to be perfect.

"Finally!" I said to myself when I spotted an old pair of black basketball shorts and my old gray PE shirt from junior high. It might not be designer, but fuck, it's better than answering the door butt naked.

After putting on the shirt and shorts, I walked over to my computer and checked my e-mail.

* * *

_You have (2) new messages in your inbox_

First message:

_**From:** LotusofLove (Rock Lee)_

_**To:** KiblezNbitz (Kiba ), NejisGirl4Eva (Ino), Ibleedmilk (Neji), B0R3D0FXSISTANC3 (Shika), KitanaPrincess (TenTen), 69SeXy69 (Chouji), XXTouchMeOrDieXX (Sasuke), LadieKiller06 (Haku), aBRDaPLNEitsDEIDARA (Deidara)_

_**Subject:** If you had three wishes…_

_First of all, I would like to say hello to my darling TenTen… waves_

_Close your eyes…_

_Make a wish…_

_Scroll down and keep that wish in your head..._

_V  
VV  
VVV  
VVVV  
VVV  
VV  
V  
V  
VV  
VVV  
VVVV  
VVV  
VV  
V  
V  
VV_

… Damn that Lee and his stupid chain e-mails. I drag my mouse to the delete button.

_Delete_

* * *

Second Message: 

_**From: **NejisGirl4Eva (Ino)  
_

_**To: **Ibleedmilk (Neji)_

_**Subject:** Missin You_

_Neji,_

_How is the suspension going? I'm at the school library right now. Everyone is worried about you and misses you. Especially me... Well two days from now you are coming back, I'm excited. I get to see you again. I hope you are doing well. Miss you._

_Ino (Hyuuga) -blush-_

I smiled and rolled my eyes.

_Delete_

* * *

_Ding Ding Ding_

As I exit the browser, I hear the faint sound of my doorbell. Holy shit he's here! I mentally cheered in my head. I looked around my room to double check if everything was where I want it to be.

"Alright, everything looks good." I said to myself.

As I checked myself out one more time in the mirror, I wondered to myself if Gaara would be pleased of what he will see. I mean, I admit I'm getting skinny but I don't think it'll make him think less of me.

I paused then sighed. I mentally slapped myself. Stop acting like a damn chick again for fucks sake.

_Ding Ding Ding_

Oh crap, I forgot about the Gaara.

"Shit." I said out loud.

Literally flying down the spiral staircase and breathing rapidly, I finally opened the front door. My eyes widened a bit from what I saw. There, in front of me, stood the most gorgeous creature that ever walked the planet. Okay, I'm being a bit corny here but it was the spur of the moment mental statement.

Gaara stood there holding his school bag just looking somewhat shy. He was wearing tight gray denim jeans with a hole on the left knee. His shirt was black with a pink logo of a band I never heard of. Gaara's hair was still damp from the shower, which made his red hair a more blood red color.

He smirked. "Well, don't we look comfortable today?" I knew he was talking about my clothes.

"And hello to you too." I joked. "I couldn't find anything decent to wear so yeah."

"I was just kidding… you look… nice."

I felt my cheeks getting hot. "Thanks… so uh, want to come in now?"

"Okay. By the way, your house is diamond compared to the piece of shit I live in." Gaara said almost in a chuckle as we both entered the foyer.

"I saw your house. It's not that bad."

"Sure it's not."

"What? I'm serious." We began to walk down the hall towards the kitchen. "Are you hungry?"

"Yeah, a little bit."

"Okay good, because I'm starving."

When we got to the kitchen, we were greeted by our family chef.

"Hello young sires, did you want me to prepare you two something in particular?"

"That won't be necessary. I'll be making something for me and my guest. Thanks anyways." I told him.

"Very well sire, I'll be in my quarters if you need any assistance."

Once the chef left the area, Gaara stared at me in a confused look and asked "Can you even cook?"

Scratching my head, I replied "Hehe, not exactly. But I don't want you to think I'm some sort of spoiled brat that can't cook for himself."

I walked over to the pantry cabinet. "Oh, you can sit down at the dining area just down that hall if you want."

"Nah, I'll just watch you just in case you start a fire." He smirked.

"Whatever…" I laughed. "Let's see…"

I dug around trying to find something easy to make. I didn't want to look like an idiot by making something that would probably give us food poisoning.

"You need help?" Gaara asked from behind.

"No I got it." I said from inside the pantry cabinet. Why the hell did they have to make these food boxes so damn complicated? After a few more digging around, that's when I found the blue box of cheesy goodness.

"Do you like baked Mac and Cheese?"

"Yeah, I guess so. I haven't eaten it for a while."

"Perfect, now you get to see the chef work his magic."

Gaara put down his school bag and sat at one of the stools near the kitchen's island. "Alright" he said grinning.

Turning the little box around, I started reading the directions carefully. "Preheat oven to 360 degrees. Hmm, seems easy enough." I said as I set the dial to the proper heat. "In a large pot of boiling, salted water cook the pasta until soft." I started rummaging through cabinets trying to find a pot.

Gaara started laughing. I got confused, "What?"

"The pots are dangling above you." He said still laughing. I tried to laugh at myself. Duh! How the hell could I forget where they were? The pots and pans were dangling from hooks about the kitchen island. I guess I was so nervous I wasn't thinking straight. I mean, this is my first time actually cooking for someone. Hell, first time cooking for me as well.

"I knew that. The master chef was testing you." I tried to joke. This make Gaara laugh even more. It's cute how Gaara laughs at my lame jokes. Maybe because I am lame?

"This is interesting." He said. "Okay read the rest of the recipe. Maybe I can go ahead and help you."

"But you're the guest. Are you sure?"

"Positive. I don't mind."

"Okay, while the pasta is cooking, in a separate pot, melt the butter. Whisk in the flour and mustard and keep it moving for about five minutes. Make sure it's free of lumps. Stir in the milk, onion, bay leaf, and paprika. Simmer for ten minutes and remove the bay leaf. Temper in the egg. Stir in 3/4 of the cheese. Season with salt and pepper. Fold the macaroni into the mix and pour into a 2-quart casserole dish. Top with remaining cheese. Melt the butter in a sauté pan and toss the breadcrumbs to coat. Top the macaroni with the breadcrumbs. Bake for 30 minutes. Remove from oven and rest for five minutes before serving."

We looked at each other. "You're right; I do need your help."

"I told you." He smirked.

* * *

So for ten minutes, Gaara and I worked out cooking skills until we had to put the Mac and Cheese into the oven to bake. To tell you the truth, I enjoyed every minute of it. I felt like a male Martha Stewart. This was something I could get used to. Of course only if Gaara was there to do it with me. Gaara wasn't a bad cook either. He told me he had to make meals for himself sometimes when his siblings or his dad wasn't around. So he was used to it. 

"Now we wait for thirty minutes. What do you want to do until then? You want to watch TV?" I asked.

"Okay."

I led Gaara to where our home theatre room was. I don't really watch anything there except when a bunch of company comes over. This was a special occasion though, so I'm going to use it.

"Impressive." The red head said as he examined the room.

"Thanks. So, where do you want to sit?" I asked.

"How about that big one over there in the front?" he pointed.

Uh oh, here come the butterflies. "Um, the love seat?"

"Oh, is that what it is?" he said. I have a feeling he knew that.

We sat down on the love seat, our knees barely touching. Gaara took off his shoes and put his feet up on the couch sitting Indian style so his knee was resting on my thigh.

"Sorry, I'm trying to get comfortable."

I grabbed the remote. "Get as comfortable as you want."

After flipping through channels, we finally found a show we both agreed on. CSI. We were so into the show that I didn't notice that my hand nearest to Gaara was now resting on his knee. I only noticed when Gaara shifted a bit to get more comfortable. I didn't know what to do. Should I take it off? I could see from the side of my eye that Gaara was eyeing my hand. Before I could even debate on what to do, Gaara rested his hand on mine. Next thing you know, our fingers were intertwined. I looked away and grinned as my inner self did summersaults.

We watched the remainder of the show in silence just watching as the detective tried to find where the severed head of the murder victim was located.

"What's that smell?" Gaara asked covering his nose. The room had the faint smell of burnt toast.

I sunk back in the seat when I realized where the smell was coming from. "Shit. Our food."

Gaara looked at his watch. "Well we only over cooked it for fifteen minutes. I don't think it'll be that bad."

We got up, let go of each other's hand, and ran to the kitchen. He was right. The food didn't look too bad. Although the sides were burnt, it was still edible according to Gaara.

The food was good. Gaara and I really are a good team when it comes to cooking. We finished every single morsel. I was surprised Gaara even ate that much. When I first met him, I thought he had some sort of eating disorder because he fainted during class and the nurse told me he didn't eat anything that day. I guess I was wrong.

"So, what now?"

"I don't know."

The moment of truth, "You want to… hang out in my room? You know, chill or whatever."

Putting his fork down he replied "Sure."

I stood up and motioned him to follow me. Little did he know, I was grinning ear to ear. When we got to the hallway leading to my room, I turned around to see if Gaara was still following me because he hadn't made a single noise. Well, he was still there but he was also examining the paintings that were lined up against the wall.

Almost like I was expecting it, "Who's that?" he said pointing at a certain painting I hoped he didn't notice. "He looks like you."

Taking a deep breath and continuing to walk towards my room, I silently said, "It's a painting of my dad when he was my age. He died a while ago." I didn't even turn around to look at Gaara.

"Oh, sorry…" I heard him say from behind.

"No, don't be sorry, you didn't know." I turned around and gently smiled at him letting him know that I wasn't angry in any way. Although deep down inside I was a little bit upset because I don't really like talking about my dad. It relieved me that Gaara smiled back.

"Well, we're here." I said as I opened the double doors.

Gaara stepped in and looked somewhat amazed. "Nice."

"It might look kind of boring but I still claim it as my sanctuary."

"I like it… its peaceful and serene. Unlike my house." Gaara told me as he walked over to my CD collection.

I sat on the edge of my bed and started watching Gaara.

"May I?" he asked. Meaning he wanted to get my permission before scavenging through my CD's.

"Yeah, feel right at home."

"You have a nice CD collection."

"Thanks"

"I think you will like my CD collection. We pretty have the same taste. You just need to know the other smaller bands, they're always better. Maybe I can bring you some at school."

"That will be awesome."

Gaara went over to my little home system and started playing Smashing Pumpkin's first album. "That's one of my favorites." I told him.

"Mine too."

"Can I go on your computer? I need to check my email."

"Yeah go ahead." I said as I lay on my bed with my hands behind my head, feeling the song that was currently playing. "Oh.." I said not taking my eyes off the ceiling, "Do you have a Kmail address?"

Gaara who was typing something said "Yeah, I just recently got it. Why? You want to add me?"

"Well yeah…" I said blushing.

"Okay, I'll email you something right now. You can just add my name when you check your email. What's your Kmail address?"

"It's kind of stupid. I made it up when I was young so don't laugh."

"I won't… c'mon just tell me."

"Fine… its… not stupid at all."

Once again, I heard Gaara typing on my computer. He must be sending me an email like he said. I smiled and closed my eyes, just listening to one of my favorite songs. That's when I felt my bed moving. Like someone was on it. I opened my eyes to see Gaara lying down next to me. My heart started thumping faster. He mimicked my position by also putting his hands behind his head and staring up at the pale white ceiling.

I guess he noticed my surprised look. "What are you so scared about? Haven't had dudes lay next to you?"

"Well not exactly… I laid with you guys in that tent remember? I just… never had a guy… or anyone else for that matter… lay on my bed." My inner me was laughing, teasing me because the real reason was that Gaara was on my bed.

For a few minutes, the both of us started talking about random things. About school, friends, Naruto, Sasuke, being in student council, etc. It got to the point where I wanted to ask the question that's been bothering me since he got here.

"Did you like Star Wonderland?" I asked.

"Which part of it?" He smirked.

Neither of us was looking at each other. Good thing because my face was red. "Both." He knew what I meant.

"I enjoyed it surprisingly."

"What do you mean surprisingly?"

"I meant the ride part. I wouldn't have thought I would actually step foot on those retarded contraptions."

"Oh."

"But you were there so it was all good."

I had to turn my face away from him so he wouldn't see the stupid smile I had on my face. Its like my face was glued to that position because I couldn't stop smiling.

"What are you smiling at?"

"Huh?" I quickly turned around to see Gaara propped up on his elbows staring over me. I could feel his warm breath on my face. He smirked.

"Um, no? I wasn't smiling?" was all that came out of my mouth. Doh! I'm such an idiot when I'm cornered.

"Don't hide it. Looks good on you." He said laying back down to continue to stare at the ceiling.

I didn't say a word as I continued to stare at the crimson angel laying next to me. Its kind of like my chest was in a high. Having someone you really want and like right there at arms reach. I knew Gaara had this unique look to him but seeing him up this close made me realize how fucking beautiful he was.

"What the hell are you staring at? Do I have something on my face?" He joked.

"No… sorry." I said, darting my eyes somewhere else.

Gaara shifted his body so he was now facing me. I looked back at him and he was staring back. Just then he reached over and started to caress my cheek, caressing it like it was something precious and fragile.

"You have very soft skin." he complemented. I gulped and just laid there like an idiot.

"Thanks…" I managed to say. God, he was hot. The way he was looking at me just made me want to literally rip his clothes off.

I took his hand that was on my face and gently kissed his cold fingertips. Gaara blushed but continued to look at me anyways.

"I have to confess…" he quietly said. "Its kind of obvious already… but I really like you Neji and no I'm not fucking around."

I paused. My face might of looked bewildered but the inner me was screaming and jumping for joy. I wasn't really the type of guy who easily shows their feelings verbally towards the person they like. So looking confused would be my first reaction. But I think this is an exception. I will tell him how I feel as well.

Gaara might of taken it the wrong way because he took his hand away that I was currently holding and looked away. "It's okay if you don't feel the same way… at least I got it off my chest." Damn, he's so cute when he's like this.

I propped myself up and reached over and turned his head towards me. "Of course I like you too…" I said almost in a whisper.

"Really?" he asked with a little grin forming on his face.

"I swear…" Giving him my sexiest smirk, I bent down and gave him a little kiss on the lips. We looked into each other's eyes. My lips wanted more. I bent down again and gave him another kiss, this time longer and more heated. I started to gently suckle on his lower lip as he gently suckled on my upper. Just then Gaara pushed me back, parting our kiss that I've been waiting forever since he stepped foot in my house.

Breathing heavily he asked, "Are you sure your family won't be getting home until later?"

"I'm positive." I assured him as I ran my fingers through his red locks.

I grabbed on of Gaara's knees, which were bent, and slowly opened it so I could lay myself between his legs. It kind of felt awkward at first because I only did this with a girl before. But since Gaara was so damn hot, I eventually gave in.

Our face was inches apart. Gaara wrapped his arms around my neck and almost in a growl whispered, "Kiss me.."

Of course I obeyed. Lowering my head down to kiss him, Gaara suddenly pulled me down so hard that my face fell on his and our teeth clanked together. I felt him chuckling underneath me as we began to passionately kiss. Damn, so I guess he wants it as bad as I do.

His lips were so warm and soft and his mouth tasted so good. Gaara wrapped his arms around me tighter as my tongue entered his mouth. I wanted to explore him. I wanted to explore every corner of his body. My tongue was lapping and tasting everything it touched in Gaara's mouth. The small moans he was making really turned me on. I was getting hard.

Eventually Gaara's warm wet tongue entered my mouth and our tongues were now fighting for dominance. One of Gaara's hands was now placed firmly on my ass and the other was caressing my cheek. While one of my hands were under his shirt, touching and feeling the warm skin underneath.

Gaara gave a low moan and grabbed my ass even harder as I started to suckle on his tongue. I could feel him getting harder underneath me. This was it… no turning back now.

I sat back up, panting hard. Gaara's face looked annoyed and confused as to why I stopped kissing him. But he smirked when he realized what I was going to do.

He licked his lips as I began to take off my gray shirt. Gaara's eyes seem to me molesting my chest. He reached over and began to touch my chest like he was curious how it felt like. His fingers gently running up and down until it reached my nipple area. He stopped and gave it a pinch. "Mmm…" I moaned when I felt the tingling sensation run up my spine.

"You have a nice body…" he quietly said.

"Really… then let me see yours." I teased as I began to pull his shirt off above his head. As I did, his white creamy body began to reveal. My heart was beating so fast, all I could do was stare at it like a hungry drooling animal.

"You like what you see?" Gaara smirked.

I nodded and licked my lips, never taking my gaze off of the sexy body. That's it… I had to have it.

Like a predator leaping on its prey, I began to kiss Gaara all over his chest. I held both of his hands above his head to keep him from squirming too much. I could tell he's enjoying it. He's enjoying how I'm tasting and licking him right now.

Deciding to pay him back, I began to lick his pink nipple. It hardened when my tongue first touched it. Looking up I saw Gaara closing his eyes and biting his lip. Smiling to myself I began to quickly flicker it with my tongue. Gaara moaned louder and slowly started bucking his hips. He was rock hard and so was I. I let go on Gaara's hands and with one of my hands, I began to twist his other nipple while I began to gently nibble on the other.

"That feels so good…." he whispered. Both of his hands had a tight grip on my hair. During this time I too was grinding my hard on against his. The bulge in my shorts was out of control. I was moaning in pleasure as I began to dry fuck him.

My face fell on Gaara's chest and I gritted my teeth as I started to go harder and faster. I felt like exploding. Gaara's head bent back as he loudly moaned in pleasure, hands still gripping on to my hair. I need this. I need this so bad.

Just then, almost in a flash, Gaara grabbed my shoulders and flipped me over. So it was now he who was between my legs. He began to take off my shorts. To tell you the truth, I wasn't embarrassed to show myself in front of Gaara. I was comfortable around him. Or maybe I was too damn horny to care.

Gaara was now starring at my throbbing cock. "You're huge." he said.

"Than…." my eyes widened and I gripped the sheets. Before I could reply, Gaara had wrapped his fingers tightly around my hard manhood. He started pumping it. Slowly at first but faster each second. I couldn't breath. It felt too damn good. I closed my eyes and engulfed myself in the pleasure. Precum started dripping out of me but I didn't care. Gaara stopped and wiped all the precum that got on his hand onto my hard cock. Rubbing it all over the head.

He looked at me one more time before bending down and sucking on my hard on. I closed my eyes tightly. Gaara began to suck my cock hard. His head bobbing up and down so fast. I started to run my fingers through his hair while the other gripped on the sheets. I felt like I was high. The pleasure seemed to be exploding out of me. Gaara took his other hand and began to pump me at the same time while he sucked. I couldn't take it anymore. It was too good.

"Gaara I'm cumming." I moaned.

He didn't stop. I didn't want to accidentally explode into his mouth. I've never really done that before and I thought it was rude to do so. Thinking he didn't hear me I said it again.

"Gaara… mmmm… I'm cumming soon." I moaned louder.

He still didn't stop. At this rate I would have no choice but to. I hope he forgives me for this.

"Please… Gaara… I'm cu…" I felt it. I felt the tingling sensation in my lower region.

"I'm cumming!" I yelled as my seed exploded into the red heads mouth. Gaara kept pumping my shaft as if he wanted more of it to come out. "I'm so sorry…" I apologized.

Gaara finally stopped and sat up. Cum dribbling down his lips. "What are you sorry for?" he said as he began to lick his lips clean. Did he just swallow it?!

"Look, there's more." he said, eying my cock that had cum still dripping out of it. He bent down and I let him clean me off with his mouth. I laid there out of breath. Still recovering from what just had happened. Fuck! That was great!

"You taste good." he teased as he leaned over to give me a kiss. I was kind of worried because if he kissed me I would taste it. But it was too late. The slight taste of salty cum entered my mouth as Gaara and I began to make out. I wrapped my arms around his sweaty back as our kiss deepened.

Suddenly he stopped. "Shit, what time is it?" he asked.

I looked over to my alarm clock. "Around four ten? Why…. Holy shit! They're coming home!" We heard my uncle's car pull over at the driveway.

We jumped out of bed and quickly put our clothes on. "I'm so sorry, I wasn't paying attention to the time." I told him.

"Stop apologizing." he said as he grabbed his backpack off the floor.

"Well I don't want us to get in trouble. I wasn't suppose to have visitors during my suspension so yea."

"It's fine." he smiled.

"C'mon I'll sneak you out the back."

Both of us ran down the stairs making sure to get to the kitchen before my family did. Everything was clear.

"Okay so uh, I guess I'll be seeing you tomorrow."

"I guess so."

I grabbed him and pulled him into a hug. I didn't want to let go. The faint voices of my uncle and my cousins could be heard louder. They were coming closer.

Letting go and waving good-bye, Gaara soon disappeared into the backyard. If Gaara stayed a few more seconds we would have been caught because Hinata and my uncle stepped foot inside the kitchen the second Gaara left.

"Hey Neji-kun! How was your day?" asked Hinata.

"It was fine."

"Hinata has brought you your homework from today, I expect you to be doing them tonight." said uncle.

"Yes uncle. Um, if you would excuse me, I'll be up in my room."

"Very well, make sure you come downstairs for dinner. I'll have Sonia come up there and get you."

"Yes uncle."

After I bowed, I ran upstairs and went straight to my computer. After Gaara left, I just remembered about the email he had sent me.

"I miss him already." I said out loud as I logged on to my Kmail.

_You have (1) new messages in your inbox_

_**From:** PersistentTears Gaara)  
_

_**To:** Ibleedmilk (Neji)  
_

_**Subject:** sdfsdgfg_

_____I'll be online tonight at 10._

_____G.S._

Smiling to myself, I decided to make a Gaara folder in my Kmail account to keep all my Gaara emails that he will give to me safe and always remembered. Damn that Gaara! He turned me into a lovesick puppy.

_____Create new Folder_

Hmm, what should I name it.

_____Folder Created: My Crimson Angel_

I dragged his email over to the new folder. After doing so, I logged off.

Sitting there at my computer desk, I realized that life isn't so bad after all.

* * *

(**AN**): Woohoo! Lemony Lemony Goodness! It wasn't "all the way" but I was pleased how it turned out. It can't all just happen in one night right? -wink-. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter as much as I did. Remember to read and review. This is Jesa signing off… taa-taa!

___p.s. I love CSI!_


	13. Room: Hello Friends!

(**AN**): This is just a little fun short chapter I did at work because I was bored out of my mind. It's kind of like a little filler I should say. All "online". Enjoy the shortie!

* * *

**Chapter 13: **Room: Hello Friends!

* * *

_**Accept Private Message from (PersistentTears)?**_

I drag and click my mouse on the accept button.

_PersistentTears: so you actually came on.  
Ibleedmilk: of course :)  
Ibleedmilk: hey..  
PersistentTears?  
Ibleedmilk: it might sound.. err.. weird.. but I missed you when you left..  
PersistentTears: ...  
Ibleedmilk:(  
PersistentTears: I did too.  
Ibleedmilk:)!!!!!  
PersistentTears: listen, I have to talk to you about something later.  
Ibleedmilk: uh oh.. is it bad?  
PersistentTears: maybe. depends on how you look at it.  
PersistentTears: one sec. naruto is messaging me.  
Ibleedmilk: k_

_-----------------------------_

_**Private Message from (XXTouchMeOrDieXX)**_

_XXTouchMeOrDieXX: o-o  
Ibleedmilk: what?  
XXTouchMeOrDieXX: o-o...  
Ibleedmilk: what?!  
XXTouchMeOrDieXX: so, is it true what you told me earlier on the phone?  
Ibleedmilk: if it's about Gaara then yea.. :)  
XXTouchMeOrDieXX: o..m..f..g  
Ibleedmilk: does it bother you?  
XXTouchMeOrDieXX: no... but... was it better than Ino's?  
Ibleedmilk: O-O.. wtf?  
XXTouchMeOrDieXX: lol, just messin  
Ibleedmilk: dude, fuck you._

_-----------------------------_

_PersistentTears: sorry. back.  
Ibleedmilk: np _

_-----------------------------_

_**Private Message from (LotusofLove)**_

_LotusofLove: Neji! Hey man!  
LotusofLove: **LotusofLove wants to invite you to room (Hello Friends!)**_

_-----------------------------_

_Ibleedmilk: **Ibleedmilk wants to invite you to room (Hello Friends!)**  
PersistentTears: what's that?  
Ibleedmilk: a chat room Lee made. You should meet the gang  
PersistentTears: no thanks.  
Ibleedmilk: c'mon it won't be that bad.. please:(  
PersistentTears: ...  
PersistentTears: fine. only if my friends could go in the room too.  
Ibleedmilk: okay :)_

_-----------------------------_

_**You have now entered room (Hello Friends!): LotusofLove, KitanaPrincess, XXTouchMeOrDieXX, LadieKiller**_

_LadieKiller: Dude, whats up? How's the head?  
Ibleedmilk: It's getting better :)  
**PersistentTears has joined the room**  
LotusofLove: Hello stranger!  
KitanaPrincess: Who are you?  
PersistentTears: no one.  
KitanaPrincess: umm...  
Ibleedmilk: It's Gaara :)  
KitanaPrincess: oh... okay... hmm...  
XXTouchMeOrDieXX: hey man, what's up? do anything fun earlier? ;)  
PersistentTears: ...  
Ibleedmilk: shutup Sasuke  
LadieKiller: Wait, the dude who fainted right? Lol  
PersistentTears: ...  
**xiNsErT69hErEx has joined the room**  
xiNsErT69hErEx: -waves- hello every1!!  
XXTouchMeOrDieXX: your name is nasty, please get out..  
xiNsErT69hErEx: your name is stupid, please get out..  
LadieKiller: rofl  
XXTouchMeOrDieXX: ...  
PersistentTears: hey naruto. say hi to sasuke.  
xiNsErT69hErEx: huh.. wait.. OO  
XXTouchMeOrDieXX: figures it was you dobe.  
KitanaPrincess: omg, why are all these nerds in the room?  
Ibleedmilk: excuse me?  
LadieKiller: rofl  
LotusofLove: hehe, don't mind her. she's pmsing  
KitanaPrincess: LEE! Omg..  
**KitanaPrincess has left the room**  
LadieKiller: rofl  
LotusofLove: -scratches head- woops!  
**NejisGirl4Eva has entered the room  
KitanaPrincess has entered the room**  
NejisGirl4Eva: Hi babe! I missed you!  
xiNsErT69hErEx: missed you too:D  
NejisGirl4Eva: Ew! Anyways, hi to everybody!  
NejisGirl4Eva: Except for the two people Tenten told me about.  
PersistentTears: ...  
xiNsErT69hErEx: you're a bitch :D  
KitanaPrincess: don't talk to her like that you retarded loser!  
LotusofLove: Now now, everyone please get along.  
XXTouchMeOrDieXX: Lee.. tell your GF to watch her mouth.  
LadieKiller: rofl! I love this!  
PersistentTears: ...  
LotusofLove: Princess, I know it's that "time of the month" but there's no need to take it out on people.  
KitanaPrincess: LEE! Stop embarrassing me! Ugh...  
xiNsErT69hErEx: haha!  
**DelusionalChic17 has entered the room**  
DelusionalChic17: Hi Gaara. Naruto, tell me the reason why you wanted me to go in this room with all these strangers?  
LotusofLove: Partay!  
NejisGirl4Eva: Who the hell keeps inviting people?!  
LadieKiller: and who might this young lady be?  
DelusionalChic17: Sakura, you jerk.  
LadieKiller: Rawr.. Feisty aren't we?  
DelusionalChic17: and who the hell are you to talk to me like that?  
LadieKiller: the one and only. Haku.  
DelusionalChic17: oh… uh, hi… Naruto, remind me to murder you later.  
**DelusionalChic17 has left the room  
PersistentTears has left the room**  
NejisGirl4Eva: One nerd down, one more to go.  
Ibleedmilk: Ino, you are irritating me right now.  
NejisGirl4Eva: Hehe, you're funny babe. 3  
Ibleedmilk: -- I'm not fucking around.  
**You have left room (Hello Friends!)**_

_-----------------------------_

_Ibleedmilk: Hey, why did you leave the room?  
PersistentTears: your friends creep me out.  
Ibleedmilk: Sorry about Ino… she a bitch sometimes.  
PersistentTears: sometimes? you mean all the time right?  
Ibleedmilk: Er, yeah.  
Ibleedmilk: So, you wanted to talk to me about something?  
PersistentTears: yeah.  
Ibleedmilk: So? What's it about?  
PersistentTears: threats.  
Ibleedmilk: I don't get it:(  
PersistentTears: people threatening to kick my ass at school.  
Ibleedmilk: WTF? Are you serious? Who?  
PersistentTears: yes, I'm serious. no one special.  
PersistentTears: can we just.. keep this thing between you and me private? for now.  
PersistentTears: I can't have you kicked out of council because of me. plus, for naruto's sake.  
Ibleedmilk: Are you embarrassed to be with me or something?  
PersistentTears: its funny how you are the one saying that. anyways, no. I'm not.  
PersistentTears: i like you. a lot. you should know that.  
Ibleedmilk: Then why? There has to be a real reason. :(  
PersistentTears:). I can't tell you.  
PersistentTears: I have to go.  
Ibleedmilk: oh, okay…  
PersistentTears: bye  
Ibleedmilk: wait!  
PersistentTears: hmm?  
Ibleedmilk: So.. Are we a couple now?  
PersistentTears: I guess so. :)  
Ibleedmilk: Good answer.:)  
**PersistentTears has signed off**_

* * *

(**AN**): Pretty weird eh? Well, it did have some important parts but other than that, it was a random chapter. But I hope you all enjoyed it. Read and Review please! It is whats keeping me going! -hugs- 


	14. Detective Hyuuga

(**AN**): Holidays is over! I finally get to update again! So how was everyone's vacation? Mine was pretty awesome. I stayed at my grandparent's house in New Jersey for almost three weeks. It was a good break from school and work, I seriously needed it.

I would like to thank the reviewers who reviewed last chapter. I realized that yes; last chapter did make me dizzy while reading it as well. I apologize for that. Anyways, here it is, chapter 14.

* * *

**Chapter 14**: Detective Hyuuga

* * *

The past couple of weeks had been quite the rollercoaster for Gaara and me. At times it'll be wonderful and exciting yet other times it'll be somewhat frustrating. Why you may ask? In a way were still on the down low, as in, our secret relationship is what it is, a secret. Although we are getting there, I just know it. I mean, we did get caught making out a few times by some tiny ninth graders but I doubt they would spread it around. You know how those kids are afraid of seniors. 

My duties as the school council president are taking its toll on me. I never knew it takes this much dedication and hard work. Especially since the dance was coming up really soon. Tsunade decided to move the date of the dance to December because she wanted some kind of holiday themed party. I'm not really the pro party planner here, but hey, I'm trying.

Funny thing that just happened recently, I caught Sasuke secretly having chats with his so called enemy, Naruto. He gets so defensive when I ask him about it. You see, one night when I was in his house doing my homework, I just so happen to accidentally peek into his inbox. Yes ladies and gents, an accident. In there I found shit load of e-mails from Naruto. Being the snoop I am, I decided to peek inside one of the e-mails but before I could Sasuke caught me. I have a feeling there's something going on between those two so called enemies. Maybe I'll get Gaara to tell me.

It was first period and class was just about to start. Of course my little Gaara was late as usual.

"Late again Mr. Sabaku?" said Iruka while shaking his head in disappointment.

Gaara took a seat right next to me. "Sorry sensei."

"Just don't do it again." He said, he sounded like a broken record because he seems to be telling this to Gaara at least 3 times a week.

"I think Iruka will explode if you are late one more time." I whispered to my boyfriend who was now slouching on his seat attempting to take notes.

"That will be interesting won't it?" he smirked, not leaving his eyes from board. I rolled my eyes and started taking notes myself.

Almost at the end of class, I decided to pass a note to the sexy red head.

_Do you know anything going on between Naruto and Sasuke? _I wrote

I threw the piece of paper at Gaara hitting him on the face accidentally. He looked surprised for a second as I interrupted his daydreaming. I tried to suppress my giggles.

Gaara opened the note, read it, and began writing something on it. I was staring at him the whole time, I swear, I'm becoming a real love sick puppy.

"Mr. Hyuuga, stop starring at Gaara and avert your eyes to the board instead. I know he is a handsome young man but you need to pass this semester." Iruka said as he began to write more things on the board. Snickers could be heard around the class. Iruka sure loved to embarrass people.

About a minute or two a folded piece of paper landed on my desk.

_Maybe I do, but it's not any of our concern. Oh, it's not nice hitting people on the head. I think I will punish you later love._

My face turned instantly red. Was it getting hot in the room or was it just me? I began to reply to the note.

_Punish me huh? How, where, when, and why? Haha, just kidding. Seriously though, c'mon, tell me. Or else, I'll spy on them and I'll take you with me._

I threw the piece of paper towards Gaara and made sure not to aim at his head. He read it and threw it back at me.

_How? Any way I want. Where? Where eyes can't see us. When? Whenever I feel like it. Why? Because you are mine and I can._

_But I think we should leave the two alone. They probably need privacy._

The bell rang and students began to pile up at the door either trying to get out or in.

"Aha! So there is something going on between them." I told Gaara. He just looked at me and rolled his eyes. His beautiful green eyes.

"You have no proof." He told me as we started walking towards the east side of school.

I smirked, "Not right now I don't, later I will."

"You're not a detective."

"I'm not huh? Yes I am. I'm detective Neji."

"Oh really?" he said looking at me with those eyes.

Gaara started looking around as if to check if the coast was clear. Smiling he grabbed my arm and dragged me to the nearest janitors closet. I of course didn't fight back but just simply began to get butterflies.

Locking the door, Gaara slammed me on the wall and began to kiss my neck rather roughly. He grabbed a fistful of my hair and pulled my head back exposing more of my neck. A moan escaped my mouth as a felt licking and nibbling.

"A bit rough today are we?" I managed to get out as thin silky lips covered my own.

Gaara began to suckle on my bottom lip his hands now roaming underneath my shirt. I opened my mouth slightly to let Gaara's tongue enter.

I wrapped my arms around Gaara's neck holding on to him like I didn't want him to escape. Our tongues were now fighting for dominance as things started to heat up. Gaara roughly pinched one of my erect nipples and I let out a loud moan.

"Gaara… we're going to… to be late…" I forced my self to say.

Gaara pulled away from me and smirked. He cupped my face and softly kissed my now swollen lips. "Okay."

Gaara left the janitors closet first, leaving me in there panting and catching my breath. Gaara's sweet scent now attached to my body. It smelled like strawberries. Although the scent will fade away in a couple of seconds, I secretly wished I would have it throughout the day.

Straightening my clothes and fixing my tangled hair, I stepped out of the closet.

I nearly jumped when someone from behind say "What were you doing in there?" I turned around and felt relieved when I saw my best friend and Shikamaru standing there with a look of suspicion on their faces.

"Looking for a broom?" I grinned.

"Sure and Gaara walking out of the same closet a minute ago wasn't related to it right?" Shikamaru said looking bored as usual. Eventually Shikamaru found out about our secret relationship. He's creepy like that; no one can ever hide a secret from the man. When I asked him how he found out he just simply replied, 'I can tell, I'm not stupid.' Anyways, he promised not to say a word. Well, more like 'It's too troublesome'.

The three of us started walking to our next class when I realized "Hey isn't Iruka your next class? Why are you walking this way?"

"I have to do something for football, Iruka already knows." Said Sasuke.

Shrugging it off, I decided to ask more questions. "So, anything going on lately?" I said trying to act normal.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I don't know, life, school, _and love_?"

"Nothing special yet."

"Interesting. So, how are things with you and Naruto." I asked

"That creepy blonde kid?" asked Shikamaru.

Sasuke looked at Shikamaru then sent me a threatening gaze. "Fine."

"Just fine?"

"Lay off it Hyuuga."

"Geez Sasuke I'm just asking, no need to be so sensitive about it." Now I'm for sure something is going on and I'm going to get to the bottom of it. How dare he not tell me what's going on. Me, his best friend in the entire universe.

"I'll see you fucks later." Shikamaru said as he walked in his calculus class, muttering something about 'how troublesome' under his breath.

"Later Neji." He said and quickly making his way to the locker room.

* * *

I was waiting at the usual spot where I wait for Sasuke, when I realized Sasuke was fifteen minutes late. Glancing at my watch, I began to lose my patient. I really wanted to go home and take a seriously long nap and Sasuke drove today. I was for sure knew I wasn't going to walk home today. 

I spotted Gaara walking towards me.

"Have you seen Naruto? He's supposed to meet up with me." Gaara told me.

"Nope. I haven't seen Sasuke either."

"Oh wait, never mind…"

"What do you mean never mind? You know something?" I asked my green eyed beauty.

Crossing his arms he pouted "I don't know what you are talking about."

"Spill it red head, where are the two?" I said walking closer.

"Red head?" he smirked. "I still don't know what you are talking about."

I guess it came to this, where I have to use my ultimate weapon. Walking up to Gaara and doing my best puppy dog eyes expression, I wrapped my arms around his neck and nuzzled my head against it. "Please?"

There was silence. I started playfully tracing circles on my boyfriend's chest. "Pretty please?"

A hand started to caress my back. "You're horrible" he sighed and said "Football field…"

With that said I quickly released my hold on Gaara and kissed him playfully on the nose. "Thanks! Now, c'mon lets go." I said grabbing his thin wrists and dragging him to the football field.

When we got there, it looked empty. "Are you sure he's here?" I asked.

"That's what he told me."

"Let's have a look around." I said, holding Gaara's hand and intertwining out fingers as I spoke. Causing Gaara to turn a slight pinkish color.

We started walking together looking for our friends. We've looked under the bleachers, where the concession stands were, but they were no where to be found. Until we got closer to where the benches were near the locker room. I spotted the two sitting down looking pretty upset. They weren't arguing or anything, just upset. Naruto was gently patting Sasuke on the back with worry on his face. Sasuke looked like on a verge of bawling.

"What the hell is going on?" I whispered to Gaara.

Sighing, "Let's leave them alone." Gaara suggested.

"Sasuke looks like something is bothering him, I'm his best friend, I have to find out." I said dragging him behind me again, this time with more precaution. "Lets get closer so I can hear."

The more I got closer, the more I could hear their quite voices.

"I'm glad you can talk to me about this." Naruto said, continuing to gently pat Sasuke's back. "I never knew…"

"I don't think I could ever talk to Neji like this, thanks Naruto." said Sasuke. I was a bit confused.

"Letting me listen about what happened to your parents is a big step in the healing process I suppose." The blonde smiled.

My ears started getting red and my face started to heat up. Not because I was embarrassed or whatever, but because I was getting pissed off. The death of Sasuke's parents was an off limits subject for us to talk about. The only thing I knew was they were in an accident, supposedly a car accident. The rest was 'non of my business'. But he's here with his so called enemy pouring his feelings out about the subject.

"I don't think Neji would ever understand." He mentioned.

What?! Never understand? At time when Sasuke would go into one of his emotional days I would be there ready to talk. I knew for a fact it was because of his parents. But he didn't want to ever bring it up and I was there ready to talk about it and make him feel better.

So I've been replaced huh. Best friend my ass.

"Let's go." I said with a little bit of jealousy.

"I told you." Gaara sighed.

As we turned around getting reading to walk out, I accidentally kicked a empty soda can. Of course.

"Who's there?" I heard the blonde yell.

Crap. Without thinking, I pushed Gaara against the wall and started kissing him. Gaara was a bit shocked and confused at the sudden actions but he gave in to it.

"Woah, my eyes!" Naruto said in disgust covering his eyes. Sasuke just right behind him.

I pulled away from the red head. "Oh, hey guys, I didn't know you will be here. I was just here with Gaara having some alone time." Gaara looked away shaking his head.

"Yeah, sure." Sasuke smirked.

"What are you smirking about?" I glared at him.

"Why does it seem like you are pissed." The raven asked.

I began to turn red again. "Pissed? I don't know what the hell you are talking about."

"I should know Neji, I'm your best friend, I know things." He said.

"Is that so? Best friends huh? Are you sure about that?" I eyed him. He was silent and his face began to show no expression.

"You heard, didn't you?"

"No."

"Don't lie."

A feeling of jealousy came over me once again. "So what if I heard? You have your best friend there to make it all better anyways." I said glaring at Naruto who gulped and looked at Gaara. "Oh, just to let you know, I didn't hear all of it, just the last part about how you were glad you didn't tell me."

"I never said I never wanted to tell you."

"Whatever, something of that sort." I said fuming. "I've always been here ready to talk about things but you always backed out. I knew the subject bothered you until now but you never want to talk. But I over hear you talking about it with someone you barely know. Of course I'll get pissed."

"I wasn't ready to talk about it with you. Knowing you, you will probably freak out. I wanted to tell Naruto because I found out something."

"What? That he's madly in love with you?" I said angrily. Naruto's face turned pale.

"No you idiot. His parents and my parents were best friends when they were younger. It was easier for me to talk to him about it first because we kind of had similar experiences. I was eventually going to tell you, but not right now. Plus, I already knew he was madly in love with me." He smirked at the blonde. Naruto was just about ready to faint.

"I see." I said, feeling a bit guilty but still angry.

"Both of our parents died, in a similar way." He lastly stated.

"Car accident?" I asked.

Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other. "Yeah… car accident."

"I see." I said again.

"You really are one jealous bastard aren't you?" Sasuke joked.

I glared at the raven haired boy and punched him on the shoulder. "Shutup."

"Gaara why did you tell where we were?" Naruto asked.

Gaara crossed his arms and said "He forced me to, he said if I didn't tell him that he would do very bad things to be in bed." He smirked.

"Lies!" I quickly said.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Naruto said pretending to gag.

"I'm right there with you." Exclaimed Sasuke. "So are we okay now? No more spying?"

"For your information, I wasn't spying. I was just… curious. And yes we are okay now."

"Good. Now, who wants to come over to my house and play some video games?" Sasuke asked us.

Everyone agreed to go, even Gaara.

"So much for that nap I was looking forward to having." I whispered to Gaara.

He smiled and kissed me on my temple as we all walked to Sasuke's car.

"So, how are things with you and Naruto?" I winked at Sasuke.

Sasuke blushed a little and suddenly held Naruto's hand. "Fine." The blonde turned red as a tomato and everyone started laughing. I was for sure going to get the juicy detains from Sasuke later on.

* * *

(**AN)**: There you go, that's chapter 14 randomness for you. So finally everyone is a couple. Phew. The truth about Sasuke and Naruto's parents deaths will be revealed in the future chapters. Thanks for reading everyone! Read and review please. 


	15. Things Unraveling

(**AN**) Wow I haven't updated in a while! Well this chapter had been sitting in my folder for a long time now and just now I decided to upload it. Geez I'm bad. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this short chapter. Toodles.

* * *

**WARNING: **Neji POV, YAOI, a little bit of OOC, Cursing

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto in any way.

**Chapter 15: **Things Unraveling

* * *

It's been a few weeks since Gaara and I had been going out as a couple. Gaara still felt uncomfortable telling other people about us but I didn't really mind. Well, not at first but it's getting to me. I know people at school had been bothering him and I really can't deny that. People at school can sometimes be jerks and uncaring. But for his sake I am keeping my mouth shut until he is comfortable and finally tell me who those exact people are. Yeah, my little love hasn't told me who the certain people who had been giving him trouble. He knows if I found out that I'll get pissed and throw a fit.

Sasuke and Naruto's budding relationship has been a bit rocky. They would always get in their usual nonsense arguments. Some of them being so big that at times they would always almost break up. I think those two are doing it on purpose because I heard from Sasuke that making up was always the best part. I always make fun of him after. Of course no one knows about their relationship as well. I believe the only one who knows about them is Gaara and I.

Sasuke never mentioned what happened after school that one day. The day I got all pissed and decided to spy on them. I believe he's not ready to tell me details yet. I'm being a friend and letting him take his time. I just hope he doesn't take forever because I'm itching to know what the hell it is.

School is a pain and was a pain since it started. The position as president is taking is toll on me. I've been to meetings almost every day after school. The big dance was coming and I'm held responsible for it. Of course the student council is helping me a lot but they have their own little jobs to do as well.

I sighed and rolled over to my side. It was Saturday morning and I decided today was going to be my lazy day. I got my cell which was right next to me and called my own house.

_Ring…Ring…_

"Hello, Hyuuga residence." Answered a voice of a little girl.

"Hinabi, would you be so kind and have Sonia bring me up my lunch. I'm too tired to get up."

"Oh my goodness Neji, you are so lazy! I'm telling dad!" said the little girl.

I rolled my eyes, "Please Hinabi, I'm serious. Get Sonia to get me my lunch. Or I won't take you shopping next week like you asked."

"Hey no fair!" she yelled, "Fine, but I still think you are lazy!"

After hanging up I laid there for a couple more minutes. Hinabi was right to say I was lazy. Hey, I deserved it after being busy this whole damn week. I wonder if Gaara has work today. I looked at my calendar near my bed and saw the little red marks I put on there to tell me if Gaara was working.

Yes, he was scheduled to work today with Naruto. It was exactly one so they should be off in about two hours. I picked up my cell again and began texting my love.

_Message:_

_Hey, want to come over to my house after work? Tell Naruto to come to. I'll invite Sasuke._

_Miss you._

After the text had been sent I decided to call my best friend. He should be home today being lazy like I am.

_Ring…_

"Hello?" said a groggy voice on the other side.

"Wake up lazy ass."

"Neji, what the fuck I was sleeping!"

"It's one Sasuke. Damn how long do you plan on sleeping in?"

"Until tomorrow."

I laughed, "Hey come over to my house in like two hours. I'm bored and I invited Naruto and Gaara to come too. We could watch a DVD or something."

I knew mentioning my best friend's boyfriend's name would persuade him to come. "Yeah I guess so." He said lazily. "What movie is out on DVD? We could all meet up at your house and drive to the video store or something."

"Yeah we could do that too." There was knocking on my door. "Hey man, my lunch is here. I'll talk to you when I see you."

"Yeah, later." And there was a click on the other line.

"Sonia, you could come in now."

My door opened and my maid stepped in holding a tray of food. She smiled at me, "I prepared you a tuna sandwich with cheese and some potato chips with the ruffles that you like and a tall glass of milk." She walked towards me and placed the tray on my lap.

"Thanks Sonia, it looks delicious." I told her. She blushed and bowed her head. She stood there for a while longer watching me eat. Or should I say admiring me eat. I coughed letting her know it was time to be dismissed.

Surprised even at her own actions, "I'm sorry young sir, I didn't know what I was thinking." She almost looked like she was going to cry.

I patted her arm gently, "It's okay Sonia, no worries." And with that she left my room smiling from ear to ear and caressing the arm where I had touched her. I rolled my eyes and continued to eat. Suddenly my phone started to vibrate. I picked it up and read the new text message I had received.

_Message:_

_I'll be there with Naruto after work. I'm at break right now. I really needed it since I had to clean the women's bathroom. It's disgusting in there._

_Miss you too._

---

After getting out of the shower and picking what I should wear, I heard the familiar sound of Sasuke's sports car. I didn't have time to fix my hair so I just tied it into a loose ponytail. I wore dark gray jeans and a black hooded sweater, I hope Gaara likes it.

I ran downstairs to meet Sasuke and Sonia talking downstairs. Sonia was offering Sasuke a drink but he refused. Sonia blushed at the sight of me and bowed.

"Thanks Sonia. C'mon lets go to my room." I told Sasuke. He smiled at Sonia and followed me up the stairs.

"Hey I think your maid has the hots for you man." He said behind me.

"I know, isn't it obvious?" I rolled my eyes. Its not like I should care or anything, but she is my employee and it's kind of an awkward situation. Sometimes it even makes me uncomfortable.

"When are they coming?" he asked upon arriving in my room.

I flopped on the bed and looked at my watch, "Gaara text me just a few minutes ago saying that they we're on their way. Naruto is driving so of course they will get here fast. Don't worry; you will get to see him sooner or later."

Sasuke glared at me and crossed his arms, "I haven't seen him that much this week. I've been so busy with practice. I feel bad."

I patted my friend on the back, "It's Naruto, he will understand. Stop being a bitch and suck it up." I joked, "Oh and congratulations on making it to the semi finals." Mentioning the semi finals seemed to have perked up Sasuke's mood. His hard work and training his team was the reason they made is this far.

Knocking could me heard on my door.

"Come in." I yelled.

It was Sonia again. "Young sir, you're two guests are here. Naruto and," she paused, "Gaara." I looked at her suspiciously when she had paused to say my boyfriend's name. She smiled and went away. A second later Gaara and Naruto came in. Gaara was glaring daggers at Sonia when she passed by and I noticed she was doing the same. I would have to talk to her after they all leave.

"Hey," Sasuke smiled and walked up to Naruto giving him a big hug. "Nice seeing you again."

"Hey sexy," Naruto kissed Sasuke's cheek causing the other to blush, "I know, nice seeing you too. I know we've both been busy but just remember that I understand." Sasuke sighed in relief at his boyfriend's choice of words.

Gaara walked towards me and I gestured him to sit on my lap. He obeyed and I wrapped my arms around his think waist. He turned his head and planted a chaste kiss on my lips. "How was work?" I asked.

Gaara smiled and looked at Naruto, who was still hugging his boyfriend, and began to chuckle. "It was tiring as always but funny."

"Funny?" both Sasuke and I said at the same time.

"Aw! Gaara! You said you wouldn't tell!" pouted the blonde. This gave Sasuke the opportunity to kiss Naruto's pouted lips. This shut him up.

"What happened?"

"Remember how I text you earlier saying how I had to clean the women's bathroom? Well Naruto was there helping me. We had to clean up the wax trash bag thing where the women put their… womanly trash in." Naruto made a disgusted face, Gaara continued, "Anyways, once we were done, we walked out to throw the bags away when people around us started laughing. Naruto and I were both confused but mostly Naruto because it seemed like he was the butt of the joke."

"Well Naruto turned around to asked a lady what was wrong and then I saw it." Gaara had to pause from laughing, "There was a used pad stuck behind his shirt."

Everyone started cracking up. Everyone besides Naruto of course who was red in the face. "That's not funny! How would you like it if some nasty piece of shit was stuck on your back huh? Coming from a woman's crotch no less." He huffed.

Everyone's laughter increased. The blonde looked like he was about to cry until Sasuke hugged him tighter and planted a kiss on his forehead. "Aw, it's okay Naruto. You are still sexy." He cooed in his lover's ear. This technique softened the blonde up and nuzzled Sasuke's neck.

"So, Sasuke and I planned on watching DVD's tonight. Do you guys want to? I mean we could do something else if you want." I announced. Both Naruto and Gaara agreed that it would be fine.

"I'll drive to the video store if you want." Sasuke offered. I nodded my head.

"Yes! We're going to ride in Sasuke's expensive car! Shotgun!" the blonde yelled while running down the stairs. Sasuke smirked and rolled his eyes, "Idiot."

---

"Damn, I didn't know there were so many movies out already." Said the blonde while looking at the new releases on the shelf. "This is going to take some time, c'mon Sasuke, help me pick a good one."

The blonde dragged Sasuke into the new action film releases leaving Gaara and I there to chose a movie as well.

"What do you wan to watch." I asked my boyfriend while gently rubbing on his back. Gaara was deciding whether to pick the movie about aliens invading earth or the one where the main character was warped into the word he had written. Something like that. I didn't really care what we watched as long as Gaara was there to watch it with.

I turned around to look at more movies on the shelf and left Gaara there to decide when I noticed some familiar kids at school eyeing Naruto and Sasuke suspiciously. I walked closer trying to find out their identities.

"Oh, hi Mr. President." One of them smiled upon my approach. I recognized the faces. It was Kenta and Lenlen and not far behind was Lee's girlfriend.

"Hey guys what's up?" I asked. I caught Lenlen winking at me. I looked away hoping she would stop.

"Nothing much" the girl cooed, "Just wondering why that loser is hanging out with our football captain that's all." She said innocently. I turned to where she pointed and saw Naruto cheering at something while Sasuke was shaking his head.

"They're friends. There's nothing wrong with being friends with people." I told them.

Kenta snorted, "Good, I'm glad they are just friends." He exaggerated the word friend. "And would I ask who you are with? If you don't mind me asking."

"I'm with my friend Gaara." I said pointing at the back. It hurt to say friend but I know this is what Gaara had wanted.

"Gaara huh? That freak in class?" Lenlen cackled. "Neji, you are the president of the school, I don't think it will look good if you hang out with the likes of him." I stared at her with a what the fuck look.

"I think I'm old enough to decide who I should hang around with." I almost growled.

Kenta chuckled, "We are just watching out for you Neji. People look up to you. You wouldn't want people to know any bad secrets now would we Mr. President?" he winked. I glared at him as they walked away.

I walked back to Gaara with steam blowing out of my ears. How dare they talk to me like that? I'll make sure to deal with those two later on in school.

"What's wrong?" asked Gaara.

I shook my head, "Nothing, just some people at school giving me advice that I obviously don't need."

"Who were they?"

"They are nobody special. Just some people in our class with Iruka."

Gaara gulped, "What where their names?"

I glared at Gaara, "Why does it matter? They are nobody and I'll make sure to have people deal with them later. They had no rights to talk to me that way. Anyways I don't really remember their names. Kenta I think and one of them was Tenten's cousin."

Gaara froze and looked like he was about to bolt out of there. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"N-nothing." He said and continued to look through the movies. I sighed and attempted to hold his hand but he yanked it out of the way. I looked at him confused and a pang of hurt hit me in my chest. Why doesn't he want to hold my hand anymore?

I shook it off and just stayed near the redhead; trying to avoid touching him since he would flinch away whenever I tried anyways. Something weird is going on and I'm beginning to find out what.

* * *

(**AN**) Ha! Neji is such a detective isn't he? Hehe, the chapter was kind of bleh and short but hope you enjoyed it. Read and Review. 


	16. Kenta

**AN:** Wow I must be on a roll or either bored as hell to update three stories, haha. Anyways I do realize the last chapter sucked donkey nuts and was corny to the max. Like I said it was rushed and didn't really read over it (and also cuz I wrote it long time ago). I apologize. Okay so here is the next chapter, it's short. Hopefully it won't be as corny like last time haha. Enjoy!

* * *

**WARNING: **Neji POV, YAOI, a little bit of OOC, Cursing

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto in any way.

**Chapter 16: **Kenta

* * *

"Gaara I need to talk to you." I told Gaara as we arrived in our house after the video store. "It's important." Gaara looked nervous at first but followed me anyways to my room.

"Let's make some food Naruto c'mon." I heard Sasuke tell his blonde boyfriend. He knew Naruto was worried about the red head and wanted to make sure he was okay.

We arrived in my room, neither looking nor speaking to Gaara as we made our way there. I sat down on my bed and patted the empty spot next to me gesturing Gaara to sit. He did so without making eye contact with me. I have a feeling he already knows what I'm about to say.

"What's wrong Gaara? Why have you been avoiding me this past hour?" I looked at him waiting for an answer.

He didn't say anything at first and kept trying to avoid my gaze. "Is it about Kenta and that one girl? I have a feeling it has to do something with them. Are they the one who are threatening you?"

Gaara paused for a second before looking at me. "Yeah its them." He looked back down on his lap, ashamed.

"You should have told me earlier Gaara. I could have dealt with those two. They are just nobodies who wants to be a somebody."

"I know, I'm sorry for not telling you sooner but they made threats towards Naruto when the idiot didn't even do anything. They said that people are watching you and you better watch your back Neji. One false move and you could have the whole school against you and it'll be all thanks to me."

"Like I would care what they think of me?" I sighed, "All everyone is school cares about is popularity. I didn't force or ask them for their permission to be popular. Some people think it's that easy."

"I still don't want to keep watching my back every time I'm with you Neji. Don't get me wrong, I could probably kick Kenta's ass in one second flat but I don't think I could take on the whole school."

"Don't worry I'll think of something and stop worrying about my reputation in school. I know my friends won't turn their back on me if they ever find out about us. Sure they'll think it's rather odd or whatever but they'll accept it sooner or later. Everyone else who doesn't agree could screw themselves."

"Okay but I'm still not comfortable with people knowing."

"Why don't we make a compromise," I looked at my red beauty, "We'll expose our relationship little by little and see how people react. To tell you the truth I think it will be funny. I can't wait to see Ino's reaction."

"Yeah you just got to protect me double time from her bitch claws." Gaara laughed.

I smiled at him; I was glad he was feeling a little better. "No one is going to touch you. I promise."

A knock came to my door, "You can open the door." My door opened and in stepped Sonia. She had a pleasant look to her face until she caught sight of Gaara.

"Sir, Sasuke is expecting you down in the theatre room. I believe he has prepared popcorn for you all and told me to tell you that Naruto is eating it all so you better hurry."

I laughed and pulled Gaara up and started walking to where the two lovebirds were fighting for popcorn. Along the way Gaara and Sonia were having a glaring contest. "Sonia would you be so kind and check if my laundry is done?" I asked her politely. In reality I just wanted her to go the opposite direction because it looked like Gaara was going to blow a fuse.

"I don't like her." Gaara told me as soon as she left.

I smirked. It was cute when he was jealous. "Yeah I need to talk to her. She's starting to make me feel uncomfortable especially when she stares you down like a feral human."

We arrived in the room finding Naruto and Sasuke heatedly making out on one of the chairs. "Ahem," I coughed, "Do you guys need to use my room?"

The sound of my voice made both of the teens jump in surprise. "Sorry Neji, Sasuke couldn't get his hands off of me."

The raven glared at the blonde who was now sitting next to him, "In his dreams." He smirked.

---

"I'll see you on Monday okay?" I leaned down and gave the red head a caste kiss on the lips before he made his way to Naruto's car. He smiled back at me and hoped in the passenger's seat of the yellow beetle.

"Don't kill my boyfriend with your crazy driving blondie." I smirked at Naruto.

"Yeah dobe, don't get yourself killed." Added Sasuke.

Naruto childishly stuck his tongue out at the both of us, "You're suppose to say I'm the best driver there is teme." And with that the blonde skidded out of the driveway.

Sasuke shook his head at his immature blonde, "He's an idiot sometimes."

I turned to face Sasuke as soon as the yellow car was out of site, "Do you know Kenta and that chic he always hangs out with?"

"Yeah why?"

"I think they know about Gaara and I because he's been threatening him ever since."

"Do they know about Naruto and I?" he said, panic showing in his eyes.

"I'm not sure. I saw them at the video store earlier and caught them watching you and Naruto before I interrupted. Do you really think they can get the whole school against us? I mean they are nobody."

"I know Kenta has a lot of connections so he might be a problem. I need to talk about this with Naruto." he sighed and made his way to his own car. Hopefully Sasuke doesn't do anything stupid like break it off with the blonde. I know for a fact that Sasuke still cares about what other people think about him especially towards his brother.

I began to walk back to my room thinking of ways to deal with the two nuisances.

---

_Ring Ring Ring_

"Hello?" answered a sleepy sounding teen.

"Is this Kenta?" said the voice on the other line.

Kenta turned and squinted at his alarm clock, "Dude, it's three in the fucking morning. Who the hell is this?"

"That's not really important. Let's just say I'm an old classmate."

"What the hell do you want?"

"I've got some information about a Neji Hyuuga and a Sasuke Uchiha. Are you interested in what I have to say?" Kenta could hear the man chuckling in the background.

"Of course!"

"Well, this information doesn't come for free. After I tell you, I need you to have a fellow classmate of your's named Naruto alone in the school parking lot at five pm this Friday. Do you accept?"

Kenta smirked, "I accept."

"Just one more thing, if you do not fulfill this duty you are supposed to do and decide to bail out, be sure that there will be consequences to pay."

Kenta gulped, "Sure."

"Alright, meet me in the school parking lot on Monday. I'll be the one approaching you." And with that, the person on the other line hung up leaving Kenta confused and excited at the same time.

* * *

**AN: **Who is this mysterious caller? Well it might be kind of obvious. Haha. 


	17. Things never go right

**WARNING:** Neji POV, YAOI, a little bit of OOC, Cursing

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto in any way.

**(AN)** OMG! I finally updated this sucker! It's been sitting here with a pile of dust. I had to reread some chapters because I totally forgot some parts of the story. Anyways, like BCB13 I already have an ending for this story in mind. It'll be great! I hope you enjoy this chapter. It isn't long but yeah.

* * *

**Chapter 17**: Things never go right

* * *

"Sasuke, do you still want me to pick you up for school later?"

The sound of ruffling clothes could be heard in the background. "Sorry Neji. I'm going to have to drive today. I promised Naruto to pick him up since his car isn't working. I'll just get a ride from you tomorrow okay?"

"That's fine. I'll just ask Gaara if he wants a ride then."

"On you or your car?" Sasuke laughed on the other line.

I almost choked on the orange juice I was currently trying to down, "You have a dirty mind you know that?"

"Yeah, whatever. I'll see you later."

I hung up on Sasuke and went over to my wardrobe and had a mind battle within myself what to wear today. It was Friday and to me Fridays deserve a good looking ensemble. White? No… blue should be good. Oh fuck it I'll wear black. I pulled out a pair of black trousers and a gray cotton tee with a cool looking design on the bottom right corner. I walked over to my bed and dumped the clothes on it then headed to the desk where my phone was currently at.

I flipped open the device and dialed the number I had memorized in my head already.

_Ring… ring… _

"Hello, Sabaku residence. This is Temari." A voice said on the other line, trying to sound sweet. Too sweet actually.

I cleared my throat, "Hello, this is Neji. Is Gaara there?"

I heard a muffled squeal on the other line, "Ohhhh, _the_ Neji huh?" More giggles.

"Umm yeah."

"Okay, I'll get my brother for you. Hold on….. GAAARRAAA your boyfriend is on the phone for you!" She yelled; failing to cover the mouth piece.

"I swear, you and Kankuro are snooping idiots." I heard Gaara yell on the other line. "Give me that." He commanded her. I could almost picture his face putting on that threatening gaze.

"Hey Neji, what's up?" His voice became calm.

I smiled hearing that familiar voice. "I was wondering if you would like me to pick you up this morning for school."

There was a pause for a couple of seconds. "Hello?" I asked.

"Sorry. Um, sure I guess so. I'll just tell Temari that I don't need a ride this morning."

"Great. I'll be there in fifteen minutes. I'm just about ready to head out."

"See you."

--

I walked up the familiar looking driveway and saw the same old useless truck they have parked on the grass. I wondered when they would get rid of that piece of crap. It was literally an eyesore to the neighbors if they were to pass the house. I shook my head and rang the doorbell.

I waited for a minute before I heard footsteps heading for the door. It opened and Gaara came into view. He looked at me up and down making me feel almost self-cautious for almost a second. My hands unconsciously tried to fix that invisible wrinkle on my shirt.

He looked up at me and smirked. "You look good today."

I sighed in relief, "Thanks you too." I told him as I too checked him up and down. The other just blushed.

He turned around, "Temari! I'm leaving now!" he yelled but before we could start heading for the car we heard rapid footsteps coming our way from within the house. A moment later Temari came huffing and puffing holding out a folded piece of paper. Gaara and I just looked at each other as we waited for the girl to catch her breath. There was no question as to why Shika was so interested in this girl. She had a banging body with a cute face to match. Her hair was a perfect blonde. I hate to admit it but it was better than Ino's shade. All this girl had on was a bathrobe.

"Can you…" she huffed, "… take this to Shikamaru for me?"

She looked at Gaara. "You better not look at it either Gaara or I'll make you regret it." She gave him a look that Gaara used all the time. I guess it runs in the family.

I took the piece of paper from her, "I'll take it to him. Don't worry; we won't look at it I promise." I raised a hand indicating to her that it was my scouts honor.

She smirked, "Thanks pretty boy. Anyways, drive carefully. I don't want you injuring my baby brother here." Temari reached and patted Gaara on the head.

"Temari! Seriously…" he sighed. She laughed waved goodbye to the both of us as we headed for my car.

--

The car ride was fine. We mostly talked about what we should do over the weekend. All we came up with really was hanging out at each other's houses. I've never been to Naruto's house so it'll be good to hang out there. I'm sure Sasuke will be squealing with joy.

"Are you okay with people seeing us getting out of my car together?" I asked him. I wanted to make sure he was comfortable with this.

Gaara smiled, "It's fine. They'll probably think you felt sorry for me and decided to pick me up while you were driving to here."

"I highly doubt that." I leaned over and gave him a peck on the lips before we headed out to the battle field called the student parking lot. From the side of my eyes I could see Gaara trying to scan the area. I wasn't sure if it was for people who happen to see or to help me find a damn parking spot. I rolled my eyes and decided that I should have asked Sebastian to drive us instead. I suddenly felt lazy.

I finally found a good spot near the football fields. As I parked I saw my best friend pull up to an empty spot a couple of yards from Gaara and I. He was alone.

"Neji, I'm heading to History early. I have to talk to Sensei about the project that's due on Monday. I'll see you at class okay?"

"Sure."

Gaara smiled and waved goodbye to me. I would have rather gotten a kiss. Whatever, I thought. I walked up to Sasuke and he immediately saw me heading his way. "Good morning." He said as he got out of his car.

"Morning." I replied back. "Oh yeah, I thought you were suppose to pick up Naruto earlier. It doesn't look like he's here."

Sasuke scratched his head and looked down, "Well I did pick him up. I just dropped him off the back of the building."

"That's very romantic of you Sasuke." I said sarcastically.

"Will you please just shut it? I don't want to talk about it and ruin my morning." He kicked a pebble and started walking off to his class. I rolled my eyes and ran up to catch him.

--

"Hey Gaara, wait up!" Naruto yelled from around the corner. It was passing period and the student body was making its way to their fourth period class. Upon reaching the red head, Naruto slung an arm around his shoulder. "So what is my little red ball of fury doing after school today? Do you want to go to the arcades later?"

"I can't today. I have to go to that one place."

Naruto looked confused, "Eh? What place Gaara?"

Gaara glared at the blonde, "The place I always go to idiot."

"Wait… oh, ohhhh! That place. I see."

"Yeah, so just in case Neji decides to look for me after school, just tell him that I had to go home. Urgently. Got it?"

Naruto saluted his best friend, "Yes, sir!" He laughed and nudged Gaara gently on the shoulder. "I'll see you at lunch then." He smiled as wide as he could and try to show his friend that he was happy as he can ever be. Although deep down inside something about Gaara was pricking the blondes heart. Gaara weakly smiled back and headed for his next period, leaving the other to pout behind his back.

--

Naruto was sitting in his fourth period class and was about to doze off to slumber land when a folded piece of paper hit him on the nose. Surprised, the young blonde stood up quickly raising a hand in the air, "The answer is twenty four, Sensei!" Laughter erupted in the classroom.

"I see that you are nowhere near paying attention today Mr. Uzumaki. One more time I catch you snoozing in my class then I'm surely going to talk to you father about your behavior." The teacher turned back around and continued with his lesson. Naruto then glared at everyone in the class who was currently pretending to pay attention to what the teacher had to say. He could still see people trying to hold in a laugh.

"Bastards." He mumbled to himself. As he sat down, he noticed a piece of paper lying on his desk. He looked around just in case someone was looking at him and then proceeded to cautiously open the note.

_**I need to talk to you about something important concerning Sasuke. If you care about him then you will meet me after school around five-ish.**_

_**-Kenta**_

Naruto eyed the paper suspiciously and wrote back.

_**Why would I believe a bastard like you?**_

He threw the piece of paper at the back of Kenta's head. He tried to add a little bit of extra force into it. Kenta jumped at the unsuspecting trash that shot at his head. He wanted to glare at the blonde because he knew it was him but stopped himself because it would ruin his plan. He casually picked up the paper that fell on the ground and made sure the teacher wasn't looking before he opened it. He wrote back.

_**It's something Sasuke has been keeping from you. Trust me, I don't like you one bit but I'm a sucker for exposing dirty little secrets. C'mon, I know you're just bouncing with curiosity. Am I right? Oh, I need you to come alone. I don't want people seeing me associating with you**__._

Naruto rolled his eyes and replied back.

_**Fine**_

_**-- **_

It was after school and Naruto was waiting in the parking lot like he was told. He looked at his watch and noted it was five minutes until five. It took him a while to convince Sasuke that he didn't need to wait for him. He had told his boyfriend that he had to do some last minute tutoring after school. Sasuke said he would wait for him so he didn't have to walk home but Naruto told him he needed the exercise anyways and it'll be good for his health. He hated lying to Sasuke but Kenta was right, he was extremely curious. _I can't believe I'm doing this _he thought to himself.

Naruto looked at his watch again. It was five and as if right on queue Kenta waved at Naruto from afar. Naruto cocked an eyebrow and waved back. Kenta was making his way towards Naruto at a slow pace. He was also scanning the parking lot for what Naruto was guessing, people. _Am I really that ugly? _He thought. Naruto crossed his arms and started tapping his foot as he kept looking at how stupid Kenta was looking right now. Just then the other stopped his slow paced walking and smirked. He was still too far away for Naruto to have a talk with and the blonde wondered why he just suddenly stopped so far.

Just then a car came screeching towards Naruto and came to a halt right beside him. Naruto started to panic and looked at the direction Kenta was at. The bastard was gone! Wait… no, the bastard was running away laughing. The blonde was about to bolt as well until two men twice his size grabbed him from behind and dragged him into the car.

"What the fuck is going on?" Naruto yelled as he struggled against the strong grip of the two unfamiliar men.

"So we meet again huh?" Came the voice of someone too familiar.

Naruto couldn't mistake that voice from anywhere. He looked to his side and he was right, "Sai… you bastard! What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"I just wanted a chat with you Naruto. Is it a crime to want and have a civilized conversation with an ex?"

"Yeah and kidnapping me will make it easier right?" he spat.

Sai smirked and reached over to stroke the side of Naruto's face. The blonde struggled to keep Sai's hands off of his face but it was pretty difficult when two wrestler like beings was holding you back.

"Don't touch me!"

"Aww, but you used to like it. Didn't you Naruto?"

"Shutup Sai."

The enemy laughed and started to caress the chest of the other. He leaned forward and whispered, "I have a little going away gift for you." Sai then started kissing Naruto. The poor blonde was trying his best to keep the other from doing so but was failing miserably. His ex then started kissing his cheek then started going lower. He began to kiss his neck right behind the ear. It was Naruto's weak spot.

"Stop Sai!"

Sai ignored him and went lower. He was now kissing the area of Naruto's neck near the collar bone. Sai smirked before he decided to leave him a gift. He started sucking as hard as he could on Naruto's neck. Poor Naruto was on the verge of tears and trying to thrash his way out of the two men's grip. Naruto could feel warm blood trickling out of the bruise as Sai licked the red liquid with his tongue.

"Try and explain where you got this from your boyfriend, my little Naru chan." Sai whispered into Naruto's ear.

Before Naruto could say a single word, Sai's two bodyguard companions threw Naruto out of the car. They sped off just as Naruto stumbled on the cold ground of the school parking lot.

The victim just sat there as tears welled up in his eyes. He wondered why everyone in the whole world was against him. He unconsciously reached up at his wound and winced. Naruto looked at his hands and saw his fingers coated in a little bit of blood. He felt dirty. He just wanted to go home and take a shower. Naruto wiped the tears off his cheeks and looked around one more time around the parking lot. As he guessed, it was abandoned.

* * *

**(AN)** Dang, Kenta is an evil biatch isn't he? Please Read and review folks!


	18. Relationships are based on trust

**WARNING:** Neji POV, YAOI, a little bit of OOC, Cursing

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto in any way.

**(AN)** Yay, an update! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. There is a lot to cover so I'll take things little at a time. I hope you guys enjoy this (There isn't really much action going here just a lot of dialogue). I'm really happy you guys have stuck with me throughout all my random disappearance. I appreciate it all.

* * *

**Chapter 18:** Relationships are based on trust

* * *

Gaara came home after a long day. His whole body ached and all he wanted to do was take a long hot bath. There was no one home when he arrived so he figured dinner hasn't been made yet. Sighing, Gaara headed for his room. He looked around and noted how messy his room had gotten. Has he been that neglectful? Surely Temari would have something to say if she even had a quick peek of his room. Gaara walked over to his computer and turned it on. He then walked over to his wardrobe and took out a nice and comfortable pajama bottom along with an old white tee. The red head walked over to the bathroom and turned on the bath and walked back to his room as he waited for it to fill up. He decided he would check his e-mails.

_You have (3) new messages_

First Message:

**From:** xiNsErT69hErEx

**To:** PersistentTears

**Subject:** Hey…

Gaara! I had such a horrible day today. You won't believe me but I was kidnapped! Well, sort of. I'm so depressed! That Kenta guy set me up. He said he had something about Sasuke that I should know about. Of course I'm so stupid and fell for the trap! Stupid, stupid, stupid! Anyways, so Sai decided to molest me. I seriously hate him! I can't believe he tried to ruin my relations with Sasuke. He umm… he gave me a hickey. Take note it was forced. He had these huge ass muscle men holding on to me. I want to call the police or get a restraining order against him but I'm afraid he might do something. I'm in the public library right now because I'm too sad to go home. I feel so damn dirty. I know this is a cliché phrase but my life totally sucks! Well, I'll probably be home already by the time you read this. Call me if you can.

PS. How was your little trip? I hope everything was A-okay. I worry about you man.

Naruto

_End_

Gaara decided to check the other e-mails later. He didn't like the situation his friend was in one bit. Things were starting to get serious and this scared Gaara. People really went out of their way to make their lives miserable. Did the creator really put people like that on earth? Taking his pajama bottom and his white tee, Gaara headed for his awaiting bath. He would call Naruto later.

---

"Hello, is Naruto home?"

"Yes he is. May I ask who is speaking?"

"Oh it's Gaara."

"Why, hello Gaara! How are you?"

"I'm fine thanks."

"Alright, let me go ahead and get Naruto for you."

Gaara stayed quite on the other line until he heard the voice of his friend. "Thanks for calling Gaara." Naruto said on the other line. He wasn't his bouncy happy self right now.

"Are you okay?" The red head asked.

He heard Naruto sigh on the other line, "No not really. It just bothers me that people could be this cruel to another human being."

"Well that's the world for you. There are bad people and there are good ones."

"Yeah I know. But still, going out with Sai was a very bad idea. I mean look how psychotic he is about me. I don't want to end up watching my back all the time."

"Are you going to tell Sasuke what happened?"

"I don't know. Should I?"

"Well he does deserve to know. Let's just hope he doesn't go crazy and kill people."

"Gaara! Don't say that." Naruto sighed, "Maybe I'll tell him later when he calls. Oh yeah, by the way, Neji is worried about you. I think he might be calling you soon."

"You did say I had to be home urgently right?"

"Yeah. I had to try and escape him because he kept asking me questions. Of course I made up some lame excuse so I can get away from him."

"Speaking of Neji, I think he's calling me on the other line. I'll see you tomorrow alright?"

"Okay, bye!"

Gaara hung up on his blonde friend and picked up the other line, "Hello?"

"Hey Gaara it's me." Said a familiar voice.

Gaara couldn't help but smile, "Hi."

"What happened today? Is everyone at your house okay?"

Gaara gulped, "Uh yeah. They're fine. Temari wanted me to get something at the grocery store because she was cooking dinner early. Knowing her she wants her ingredients right there and now." He hated lying to Neji.

Neji squinted his eyes in suspicion. "Oh really? Hold one second."

"Um, okay."

Neji covered the mouth piece and headed for his living room. He spotted some of his friends in there watching television. Lee was cuddling with Tenten on the couch. He didn't think the two were paying much attention to the movie at all. Next to them was Sasuke who looked pissed off for some reason and was now stuffing his face with pizza. It was so unlike him. On the floor was Shikamaru and he was holding onto none other than Temari. How could Temari be here and there at the same time?

"Don't lie to me." Neji said bluntly on the other line.

"What are you talking about?" Gaara tried to play off.

"Your sister is here. So how the hell can she be cooking you dinner?" Neji sat back down on his bed. "Gaara, I don't know what's going on here and I don't like that you are keeping something from me."

Gaara was defeated. Gaara was caught in his own lie. "Neji, please don't be mad. It's a long story. I was going to tell you about it sooner or later but not right now."

"Is it another man?"

"What?! No! That's so far from it. Please just trust me on this. I know you probably don't trust me anymore after that lie I just told you but please you have to trust me on this one."

"You're really difficult to read. Well, I'm going to go now. I'm not really in the mood to talk."

"Please, don't be mad. I just don't want you to think of me differently or maybe leave me after you find out."

"So you think I'm that type of person who would leave another in a difficult situation? I guess you don't know me at all Gaara."

"Neji…" Gaara tried to say back but heard the sound of the dial tone instead. He threw the cell phone against the wall not caring if it broke. He walked over to his bed and curled up under the warmth of his comforter. Gaara wanted this all to be just a bad dream. Tomorrow he will wake up and everything will be back to normal. He wanted to cry but he forced himself not to. Being weak will get him nowhere.

---

I felt guilty for hanging up the phone on Gaara but I was too pissed off to continue talking. I hated being lied to and Gaara telling me an obvious lie really got me angry. He even had the nerve to think I was some kind of uncaring bastard. I don't think he'll ever understand that I care about him so much and I don't really give a damn what happened in his past. I just wish he realizes this. I sat on my bed and stared blankly at the wall. I began to contemplate to myself whether or not I should call him back. I sighed and buried my face in my hands. This relationship business was getting more difficult that I would like it to be and Gaara being so insecure about everything isn't helping the situation at all. I then decided to have a one on one talk with Temari. Maybe his sister would provide some answers Gaara couldn't answer himself.

I walked in on my friends who decided watching a lame horror movie suited the night. I believe Sasuke was the only one watching. Well, he looked more like he was pretending to watch. I wouldn't blame him. He was being surrounded by couples who had more interests in their partner rather than the movie itself.

"Hey Temari. Can I talk to you real quick?" I felt like a loser interrupting their little make out session. Shika glared at me when his woman stood up and walked towards me.

"What's up pretty boy?" She smiled.

"Can we talk in private for a bit? I need to talk to you about Gaara."

She patted my shoulder, "Sure, anything for my brother's man." Temari looked over her shoulder and smiled at Shika who now had his arms crossed glaring at the both of us. "Hey babe, save those luscious lips for later. Pretty boy and I have some important things to discuss. Oh c'mon! Don't give me that look. Don't make me go over there and smack you!" She giggled. Shikamaru rolled his eyes and began to watch the movie.

I dragged the blonde towards the kitchen where it was nice and quiet. "So, what do you want to talk about?" She asked as she sat herself down on one of the island stools.

"I just talked to your brother a few minutes ago. I don't know what's gotten over him but I caught him lying to me."

She grabbed an apple from the island counter and started to play with it around her fingers. "That's rather interesting." She said without taking her eye off the apple. "What happened?"

"I was supposed to drop him off home after school and well, Naruto told me earlier that Gaara had to go home urgently. Of course I was worried so I called him a few minutes ago. I asked if everything was okay. I already knew something wasn't right when you came to my house with Shika and acted like nothing has happened. I wasn't planning on saying anything to you until I talked to Gaara."

Temari looked at me, "Okay, go on."

"When I did ask he said that you had him go to the grocery store to buy a few things for dinner."

"That's weird. I was in Shika's house after work."

"Exactly. So I tried to ask Gaara what the truth was but he wouldn't tell me."

Temari suddenly dropped the apple she was holding, "Wait, what's the date today?"

I raised an eyebrow, "It's the week before Halloween. It's Friday the twenty fourth."

She gasped, "Ohhh! I see." Temari got up and started walking back to the living room.

"Wait? What do you mean you see?"

"You have nothing to worry about. Gaara isn't cheating on you or anything. He'll tell you soon enough. Don't worry about it."

"I'm so confused right now. Why can't you tell me instead?"

She weakly smiled at me, "It's not my place to tell you. Gaara would be the only one to say it. Just wait it out. I promise it's not another guy so stop worrying." Temari left me standing in the kitchen alone trying to piece the puzzle together but I couldn't. I would have to trust Temari's words and hopefully Gaara would have enough nerves to tell me. Maybe I should call him back and apologize for my behavior.

I went upstairs and got my cell phone from my room. I sat on my desk and dialed Gaara's cell phone number. I was expecting my boyfriend to answer back but I just received a voicemail. There were no rings at all. Maybe he turned it off. I wouldn't blame him for being pissed at me. I'll just go over to his house tomorrow and hopefully he'll forgive me.

---

Naruto was sitting on Sasuke's lap as he watched his boyfriend check his e-mail on his computer. Sasuke decided to visit his boyfriend after Neji's boring and uncomfortable movie night. Sasuke wasn't even sure why he agreed to go. He hated being around couples because he couldn't be publicly seen with his own.

Naruto currently was occupied with playing with Sasuke's ear with his mouth. The blonde loved making Sasuke squirm.

"Dobe, stop that. I'm trying to read something."

"Aww, Sasuke! You're no fun."

"Why are you so playful tonight huh?"

Naruto nuzzled against his boyfriends hair, "What are you talking about. I'm like this all the time!"

Sasuke turned his head to look Naruto, "You have been acting strange since I've got here. So you've got one minute to tell me what's wrong or I'm going home."

"Are you saying it's now a crime to do things with my boyfriend without being accused of something?" Naruto pouted.

"I'm serious."

"Fine…"

"So there _is _something wrong then. Tell me what it is right now." Sasuke demanded.

"Promise not to get mad?"

"It depends what it is."

Naruto got up and sat on his bed making sure to avoid eye contact with the boy in front of him. Was he really going to tell Sasuke everything? What if Sasuke gets angry at _him_ instead? Naruto mentally crossed his fingers as he began to tell Sasuke what happened.

"Something bad happened to me earlier." Naruto wondered if he should mention the Kenta incident. "I was in the school parking lot…" He decided that now won't be a good time to mention how Naruto almost doubted Sasuke's feelings for him though Kenta's letter. "… and this car suddenly stopped right in front of me. These two huge men came out and forcefully dragged me in there." Naruto cautiously looked at Sasuke who now had his eyes in tiny slits like he was thinking about something really hard.

"Sai was in there…"

Sasuke got up from the chair, "I knew that little shit would do something behind my back!" he yelled.

"There's more." Naruto continued while Sasuke leaned against the wall opposite of the blonde. "It was horrible. Sai… he's crazy! I don't know what's wrong with him. He knows about you and me for some reason. He doesn't like it one bit. Sai gave me this…" Naruto pulled down his collar to expose the purple bruise that was on his throat. He closed his eyes and gulped. Not a second later Sasuke came stomping towards Naruto and roughly pulled down his collar a bit more.

"Ouch Sasuke that hurts!"

"That fucker…" Was all that came out of the brunette's mouth. "I'll kill him…"

"Sasuke don't do anything stupid! Sai wants you to be angry. Don't give him the satisfaction."

Sasuke walked over to the door and stood there. Naruto was worried. "I have to go." He said.

"Sasuke, where are you going?" Naruto got up and walked towards Sasuke and was about to grab him from leaving.

"Don't touch me." Sasuke mumbled.

Naruto let the hand fall that was suppose to grab Sasuke and backed away, "What did you say?"

"I said don't touch me." He said a little louder. Sasuke was in a daze. He didn't know what to do. Sai was going to stop at nothing to make sure Naruto would suffer. He had to do something. But what?

"So… I disgust you am I right?" This broke Sasuke's daze. "You don't want me to touch you because Sai laid a finger on me."

"Wait… that's not…"

"Get out! If all you're going to do is be disgusted with me then I suggest you get out of my house!"

"Naruto…"

"You're scared of people knowing about us. You're disgusted of me. You care about your reputation instead of our relationship. What else is there Sasuke? I wasn't going to say anything but…" Naruto couldn't go on. He sat on the floor and started weeping into his hands. He'd had enough. If Sasuke didn't want them exposed to society then he wouldn't want a boyfriend like that. "Get out Sasuke. Please."

Sasuke didn't mean to say those words. The words just came out. He was too angry to realize what he had said. Why did he say it in the first place? Was he really disgusted with Naruto because of Sai? If he was a good boyfriend he wouldn't care. He would comfort the one he loved from all the hurt. So why was he acting this way? Sasuke figured he was weak. Naruto didn't deserve a man like him. He doesn't deserve a weak willed human who couldn't even stick up for the one they loved. Sasuke looked down on the crying blonde and wanted so bad to hug and comfort him but he knew Naruto was already too far gone in anger to forgive him. One of these days he would change. He would change for Naruto. Everyone will see. For now he wanted to run. Sasuke bolted out of Naruto's house towards his own with tears streaming down his face. He ran fast.

* * *

**(AN)** Wow, a few relationship problems there eh? So many secrets and so many emotions. Let's stick around for the next chapter to piece the puzzles together.

This was read over once. I'm at work right now and I just want to get this chapter out before I go home. Excuse the poor grammar and spelling errors.

**Read and Review! It makes me a happy woman!**


	19. Gaara's big secret

**WARNING:** Neji POV, YAOI, a little bit of OOC, Cursing

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto in any way.

**(AN)** Long awaited update! It's been so long! This chappie was kind of rushed but it does answer a lot of questions about the characters. There will be a good part but then there will also be a bad one. Read and find out!

* * *

**Chapter 19:** Gaara's big secret

* * *

"I suggest you pay attention Naruto. You don't want big boss to fire you." Gaara whispered to his sulking friend. It was Saturday and they were both at work and having a quick staff meeting at the beginning of the shift. The manager was giving everyone the usual prep talk and at the same time giving Naruto and Gaara dirty looks for not paying attention.

"Is there something more important you wanted to add to the agenda Gaara?" The manager said out loud so everyone could hear. The duo's co-workers all turned around and looked at them causing Gaara to turn red from embarrassment.

"No sir."

"Good. Now pay attention you two or you'll be looking for a new job next week." Everyone turned back around and the manager continued to bore everyone in the room.

"Sorry…" Naruto sighed under his breath.

After the useless prep talk, everyone grudgingly went to their assigned spots. Of course Naruto and Gaara, being the favorite and all, had their usual task of cleaning the bathrooms. Naruto quietly went to one of the stalls with no fuss and started working without a word. The red head was really worried about his friend. He barely talked and wasn't his cheerful self nowadays and he knew the reason could only be Sasuke. The only words he got out from Naruto was that they had a huge argument after he told him about Sai but that was all he had told Gaara. The red head didn't press him for more information because he knew it would upset his friend. He'll just have to wait until Naruto decides to open up to him. With a sigh, Gaara walked to a stall without a word and started working as well. The two kept it like this until it was time to go home.

---

"You want to come over?" Naruto suddenly asked Gaara as they both got in his car after work.

Gaara, who was a bit surprised, nodded his head in response. It was the first time since the argument that he was invited over Naruto's house. It's been a long two weeks of Naruto and Sasuke avoiding each other and it was driving Gaara insane. Of course Gaara and Neji's relationship wasn't any better. Although Neji did apologize to Gaara after a couple of days, the red head still felt that awkward tension between them. Now he was contemplating with himself if he should tell Neji the truth. He had been thinking about it all week and he finally decided to spill it to his boyfriend tomorrow.

"Sorry I've been pathetic the past weeks." Naruto apologized to Gaara as they drove. "I've just been thinking about a lot of things lately and I felt I was just going to rub off my depressed aura onto people."

"Don't worry about it." Gaara patted his friends arm. "Just take your time with whatever you're dealing with."

Naruto weakly smiled at his friend and felt thankful he at least had one person he could trust. Trust to Naruto these days were precious little things that couldn't be fucked with. "Thanks Gaara. You always make me feel better. I know I've been driving you crazy lately but I just want to let you know I'm thankful for your friendship. I think I'm also ready to tell you everything."

"Fair enough" Gaara responded back. "I think I need someone to talk to about me and Neji's little situation as well."

---

The two boys spent the rest of the evening talking and listening to each other's problems in the love department. It made both of them feel a little better knowing that they weren't the only one suffering from relationship woes. Gaara tried his best to comfort the blonde after he had told him what had happened. He assured Naruto that what he did that day was normal and that any sane person would have gotten angry as well. Gaara also told him that he wasn't the only one upset over their crumbling relationship. A certain football capital is being extra bitchy to everyone, including his teammates. It was affecting their practice and the coach was getting worried since the semi-finals were coming up. Naruto admitted that he did miss Sasuke but he wasn't sure if he was ready to face him yet. He knew that Sasuke probably didn't mean what he said but that doesn't excuse the other facts. Naruto was still upset that his Sasuke was still very reluctant to expose his relationship to the public.

"So, are you sure you're ready to tell Neji?" Naruto asked with a worried look on his face. "You do realize he won't like what he hears right?"

Gaara sighed and laid himself down on Naruto's bed. A sudden headache came over him after thinking of the possible reaction Neji might give him. "He'll find out sooner or later. If he gets upset then let him get upset."

Naruto got up from the floor and sat on his bed. "How is it by the way?" He asked curiously.

Gaara covered his eyes with his arm, "I don't know. Sometimes I'll feel really tired but that could be from just working too much. The last visit a month ago was okay. They didn't say anything bad."

"Well that's good. When is the next time you're going again?"

"In a couple of weeks." He told him "Just before Thanksgiving break."

"I see." Naruto looked at his friend, "Gaara, is it okay if I go with you this time?"

Gaara didn't really like having people go with him but seeing that Naruto was worried he decided, why not. "Sure."

"Thank you!" Naruto smiled but frowned again when he remembered something. "Sorry for having you miss out on Halloween. I was too down to do anything that day. You could have just hung out with Neji instead."

"He had a Halloween party at his house. You know I hate those kinds of things. Besides, I had a chance to catch up on my school work. No need to worry about it."

"It's getting pretty late. Do you want to sleep over?"

Gaara looked at his watch and realized it was already one in the morning. "Shit, I'll call Temari then. She's probably still up waiting for me and ready to give me a good yelling."

"Good luck." Naruto smirked.

---

Sasuke was frightening when he was upset. Everyone at school made sure to avoid crossing path with the heartthrob. Naruto didn't help much at all. The blonde was obviously trying to avoid Sasuke and this really got the jock angry. Saturday's football practice was the only way to vent out his frustration. His teammates, however, were ready to go home. Sasuke and his verbal abuse didn't really make anyone's day any better. The coach pulled him aside and tried to make short talks with Sasuke. He asked if his home life was okay, if anyone at school was bullying him, etc. Of course Sasuke told the coach everything was alright but the coach wasn't that dense. He told Sasuke he had to separate his personal problems with his game time. His performance during practice had everyone fearing they'll screw up at the game. Sasuke assured the coach that he wouldn't let him and the team down.

Sasuke was walking back to his car when he spotted Neji parked right next to him. He was in his car texting someone, most likely his boyfriend. This made Sasuke very jealous. "What is it Neji?" He asked as he walked to his car.

"I came here to talk."

"I'm not in the mood right now."

Neji rolled his eyes. "You haven't been in the mood these past couple of weeks. Why don't you just go and apologize already?"

Sasuke glared at the brunette, "If only that stupid idiot would stop avoiding me then maybe I would! He's the reason my game performance is so fucked up! He's the reason why I can't think straight! He's the reason why I'm so god damned miserable! What else does he want from me?" he yelled.

Neji shook his head, "You know what he wants Sasuke. It's the one thing you can't give him."

Sasuke pounded a fist on the hood of his expensive car making Neji cringe, "I… I can't do it…" he said pathetically.

"If you really want him back then I think you know what you have to do. Do you really care that much about your popularity?"

"I don't know. I don't think so at least. The bigger problem is my brother. I don't want him to be disappointed."

"Knowing your brother, I think he would understand. Just do what you have to do, okay?"

Sasuke thought about this for a while. He weakly punched the hood of his car again, "Fine. I'm not guaranteeing good results though."

"I'm pretty sure you'll get good results my friend. Oh, by the way, I'm having the gang over tonight. Do you want to come over?"

"After dinner I'll head there."

---

It was Sunday afternoon and Naruto Uzumaki was outside washing his car in front of his garage. He was too busy dancing to the music from his boom box that he didn't notice the familiar luxury car that parked on the street across from his house. The door of the car opened and a young man stepped out and quietly walked towards the blonde, making sure not to get seen by witnesses. Naruto, oblivious to the man behind him, continued to dance away as he scrubbed the trunk of his car. He was interrupted when the man grabbed him from behind and covered his mouth to prevent him from screaming. Naruto tried calling out for help but the man behind him was much stronger. He felt helpless as the man dragged him across the street. Next thing he knew he was shoved inside the back of a car. He suddenly felt a déjà vu moment.

Naruto turned around to see who the bastard that kidnapped him was but was taken aback when he saw who it was.

"You bastard! What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Taking you out of course. Seeing as you have been ignoring me these past couple of weeks. I felt that I needed to see you." Smirked Sasuke.

"Well that was a very dramatic way of letting me know." Naruto huffed and glared at Sasuke. "Now, would you please have your driver unlock the door so I could continue to wash my car, that desperately needs washing?"

"I think not." Sasuke motioned for his driver, "Take us to the local mall… and step on it."

"Yes sir."

Naruto grunted, "The local mall huh? Why the hell do you want to take me there out of all the places? You do know that is where most of the school population hangs out during the weekends right?"

"Shut up dobe." Sasuke then leaned in and tried to kiss Naruto but the blonde blocked him. Sasuke felt an invisible force squeeze his heart.

"What do you think you're doing?" Naruto demanded.

"Kissing my boyfriend."

Naruto snorted, "Oh, I get it. You want to kiss me here in the _privacy _of your car before we go out into _public_ right? Sorry to say this Sasuke but you won't be kissing these lips any time soon."

Sasuke wanted to yell but he reminded himself to keep his cool. It would all work out at the end. His plan would get back his Naruto. He would show them. He would show _him._

The rest of the car ride consisted of the soft sound of the radio and nothing else. Naruto was upset that Sasuke had the nerve to force him to his car and had the nerve to kiss him as if nothing happened. Although he was angry, Naruto didn't want to admit that the hole in his heart was suddenly being filled just by the sight of his love. Naruto crossed his arms and tried his best not to think about it. He leaned his head against the window and used all his willpower not to glance towards his boyfriend. His boyfriend who was sitting too comfortable on the seat. For some unknown reason this pissed off Naruto.

"We're here sir."

"Aren't you going to drop me off at the back of the mall or something?" Naruto said angrily.

"Why would I do that?" Sasuke tried to suppress his irritation.

"Oh, well… hmmm, let me see," Naruto pretended to be in deep thought. "You practically have been dropping me off at the furthest place where people can see us the whole time we were dating! How can this day be any different? Besides, why the hell did you bring me here? I've had enough of your weird ways of showing people how you _care_ for them."

"Just shut up dobe." Sasuke said through gritted teeth. "C'mon." Sasuke got out of the car and dragged a confused Naruto behind him.

"Sasuke! People will see us!" Naruto warned.

"I don't give a fuck anymore."

"What?"

Before Naruto could get an answer from Sasuke, they were already through the double entrance doors. As usual the mall on a Sunday afternoon was packed with high school kids from every corner of the building. Said students were now whispering and pointing at the couple heading for the center of the mall.

"Isn't that Sasuke?" one girl whispered to her friend.

One girl said to her, "What is he doing with that _thing_?" while looking at Naruto with disgust.

Naruto could hear most of the whispers and felt his face going red. He had no idea what Sasuke was up to or why he was acting so strange.

"Teme, what are you doing? People are looking at us!"

Sasuke stopped at the center court of the mall where the majority of the teens hung out. "I don't care anymore dobe. I'm sick and tired of this. It's given me nothing but a headache."

"I don't understand…"

"This..." Sasuke suddenly yelled for everyone to hear. "… Is my boyfriend Naruto!" Gasps and confused voices could be heard at once. Naruto looked at Sasuke with shock on his face. "If anyone of you messes with him then you'll deal with me! If I hear any one taking bad about him then I will personally make sure your life is a living hell!" No one in the crowd denied his threat. Then, Sasuke did something that Naruto wouldn't have thought he would have done in a million years. He kissed him. In front of everybody. Naruto felt like he was in heaven. He could hear some girls scream in rage that their heartthrob had found himself a man. Those screams became silent in Naruto's ears because all he could focus attention to was Sasuke's soft lips against his.

"Let's get out of here." Sasuke whispered in Naruto's ear. Naruto nodded and smiled. The duo walked hand in hand out of the mall passing by the confused and angry crowd. Little did they know that in the crowd was a fuming boy by the name of Sai.

---

Gaara was an hour late. He had told me to meet up with him at the parking lot of the library. I was worried and upset at the same time. I just hope he didn't bail out on me. Our relationship had been rocky these past couple of days and It had everything to do on that day I caught him lying to me. It's not that I don't trust him. I do. It's just that I feel like he is hiding something from me that he assumes I'll get upset over. Well, if it's another man of course I'll be upset but if it's anything else then I don't see how I can be angry with him. If he's moving then so be it. I'll visit him every weekend no matter where he is. If it's to say that he's losing interest in me then fine. I'll probably be depressed for the rest of my life but I wouldn't hate him. I was curious beyond belief and Gaara being an hour late didn't help at all. I looked at my watch. He was now an hour and thirty minutes late. I was contemplating whether to leave or stay. My better conscious told me to wait a bit longer, so I did. For two more fucking hours…

I was pissed. I was just stood up by my boyfriend. No call or anything. I tried calling him but it would ring and ring until it reached voicemail. I called Naruto but he had no idea where he was. I called his sister but she told me she had seen him leave the house four hours ago. I should be worried but my anger is winning over me. I finally decided I had enough and left the parking lot feeling like a fool. I had put so much into the relationship but I feel like he has been slipping more away from me. I got to the house and stomped upstairs. I slammed the door of my room, probably scaring whoever was nearby. I didn't care. I just wanted to sleep.

I was awoken from my nap by the sound of my cell phone. I groggily walked to it and saw that Naruto was calling me. Strange… blondie never calls me.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Neji, it's me Naruto." There was something in his voice that didn't sound right.

"What's wrong Naruto?" I asked. The feeling of worry creeping into my body at a fast pace.

"It's Gaara…" He sniffed. "… His sister just called me. He's at the hospital. They found him passed out near his house covered in his own vomit. It's horrible."

My heart was beating at a hundred miles per hour. All the blood started rushing to my head and I couldn't think straight. "What?" It was could manage to say. I was in disbelief. Suddenly a rush of guilt started creeping on me right behind the worry.

"I just thought you wanted to know. I'm heading to the hospital right now. I'll see you there?"

"Yea… I'll be there." I hung up the phone and just stood there in shock. My Gaara was in the hospital. He was hurting. I got out of my shock and quickly changed and sped to the hospital.

---

Neji nervously walked the halls of the hospital. He had arrived as quickly as he could. The nurse in the station pointed out the room and informed him when visiting time was over. Neji thanked her and sped off towards the direction. The closer he got the more his heart seemed to beat faster. He knew Naruto was already in the room because he could hear Naruto's voice from afar. He was by the door but he was hesitant to go in. Neji didn't know what he'll do when he sees Gaara on the hospital bed. Naruto wasn't alone though. He can hear the soft voice of the doctor and Temari's soft cries. Neji could barely make out the words.

"Gaara," The doctor said disappointingly "You have to take good care of yourself. Just because it's not back doesn't mean you can stop taking care of your body."

Neji stood behind the door and continued to listen. He wondered what the doctor was talking about.

"And you Naruto. You're his friend. You should watch over him when he doesn't listen to the doctor's orders."

"Sorry." Neji heard the blonde. "I guess I was too preoccupied to notice his current situation. Gaara I'm so sorry." He cried.

"Stop crying Naruto. I'm fine and Temari stop glaring at me like that. There is nothing to worry about."

"No. It was very irresponsible of me not to notice. So much of a friend I am." He sniffled.

"Well," Continued the doctor, "Just because you're in remission does not mean it's over Gaara. Please, take care of yourself. You're lucky your blood cell count is stable. Your fainting and vomiting might just be a result of not properly eating and fatigue."

Neji thought his world was crashing in around him. Remission? Blood cell count? For some reason everything seemed to make sense. He felt like he couldn't breathe. Neji leaned his back against the wall and slowly slid down. He sat there on the floor and just stared at the opposite wall. He didn't know what to think. Next thing he knew the door of the room opened and saw the surprised face of Naruto.

"Crap. I didn't know you'll be here this early" He looked down at Neji "How much did you hear?"

"Everything." He managed to choke out, suppressing the tears that wanted to come out.

* * *

**AN: **Dun dun dun! Read and review ladies and gents. Jesa loves it! Again, sorry for the grammar and spelling. No beta yet.


	20. Turkey Day

**WARNING:** Neji POV, YAOI, a little bit of OOC, Cursing

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto in any way.

* * *

**Chapter 20: **Turkey Day

* * *

"I told you I'm fine Neji." Gaara once again rolled his eyes in annoyance when Neji decided to fluff his pillow for the fourth time that hour.

Neji sat next to Gaara and pouted. "Is it a crime to care whether you are comfortable or not?"

The red head smirked at the cute gesture and patted him on his thigh. "I'm not going to die out on you, you know? You can't always be thinking I'm going to kick the bucket any minute. You're life will be boring and stressful if you did that. Have more faith in me will you?" Gaara leaned over and pecked Neji on his still pouting lips.

"I still don't know why you didn't tell me." Neji crossed his arms and averted his eyes away from Gaara.

Gaara sighed and leaned himself back on the fluffed pillow. "I didn't want to worry you. I told you that already." He playfully tugged on the brunette's sleeve. Neji, who still refused to look at Gaara, scooted over next to his boyfriend. Neji was very much hurt from the conversation he had eavesdropped on last week. At first he was angry because he wasn't informed about it and felt like Gaara didn't trust him but later on he became really dejected. It was the very reason Gaara didn't want Neji to find out.

"Let's change the subject, okay?" Gaara leaned his head against Neji's shoulder. "Thanksgiving break is coming up. Are you planning on doing anything?"

"I think we'll be doing the same thing we will be doing every year. We usually have a nice Thanksgiving dinner with a few family members. What about you?"

"Most likely we will be doing the same thing every year too, trying to survive Temari's cooking."

Neji chuckled and kissed Gaara on the top of his head. He could never stay upset at him, he was too adorable. Just then, Neji had a brilliant idea. "Why don't come over to my house for Thanksgiving? I don't think Temari would mind if you missed one year."

Gaara felt very uncomfortable at the idea. "Um, well you see…"

"If you don't feel comfortable I can invite Naruto and Sasuke as well. I'm pretty sure my uncle wouldn't mind if we had extra guests. It'll be awesome. What do you think?"

"Hm, I think…" Gaara didn't even get a chance to fully reply. Neji excitingly hugged him and started talking about what they should eat and if Gaara had any requests for the cooks. Gaara groaned in defeat and let Neji ramble on about Thanksgiving plans.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o (New line breaker since my old one wasn't showing up for some reason)

Gaara couldn't believe he was doing it. He looked at himself in the mirror in horror. He was going to kill Temari for getting him such a horrid looking outfit. Gaara had told her not to go overboard and she didn't hesitate to agree. He should have figured that the sly smirk she kept giving him was a sign that she had something up her sleeve and had disregarded Gaara's request. He regrets being lazy and not buying his own stuff. His thoughts were interrupted when his door opened.

"Oh my god! You look adorable!" Temari squealed as she ran up to her baby brother to fix the metallic red bowtie she had gotten him. Naruto followed behind her. Now, it was rare for Gaara to laugh. He rarely laughed at jokes and he rarely laughed when someone thinks something is hilarious. Gaara took one look at Naruto and he felt that unfamiliar feeling creeping up his throat. He wasn't sure if it was from nervousness for the coming dinner, annoyance at his sister, or both but Gaara started laughing. Naruto had his hair tamed and slicked back. He was wearing a dark orange dress shirt with a matching white suit jacket and slacks. His tie was Thanksgiving themed with prints related to the holiday. When you press a certain button in the back, the turkey will light up.

"What the hell are you wearing?" Gaara asked after he stopped laughing.

"Just a little something I pulled together to impress the Hyuugas" Naruto grinned. "By the way, that's a nice outfit Bond."

"Hey blondie, I picked his outfit out." Temari glared at Naruto before she stepped out of his room.

"I told her to get me a regular black tie and a black suit. Of course she had to pick something that clash with my hair. I look like a clown from hell."

Naruto studied the boy in front of him, "It's not that bad. I'm pretty sure Neji would love that dark burgundy suede suit you're wearing. Of course, you're outfit isn't as good as mine. Do you think Sasuke would like it?" The blonde started modeling himself in front of the mirror.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure." Gaara replied sarcastically. He sat on his bed and rubbed his aching forehead. He had woken up that morning with a huge throbbing headache. "Can you pass me the pill bottle on my counter?"

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked as he threw the bottle to his friend.

"It's nothing really. I just woke up with this annoying headache. It's been happening more frequently lately."

"You should get that checked out."

"I'm pretty sure it's just from the finals we have after break. I've been studying my ass off and hardly getting any sleep."

"The doctor said to take care of yourself better, Gaara."

Gaara groaned, "Don't start Naruto. You're starting to sound like Neji." He got up and looked outside his window. "What time is Sasuke picking us up?"

"He should be here any minute now. I called him before I got here and he said he is on his way already." Naruto couldn't help but see how nervous Gaara looked. "Don't worry about dinner tonight. I'm pretty sure everything will turn out okay."

Gaara continued to look out the window. He really didn't want to face Neji's family.

"What are your brother and sister doing for Thanksgiving?"

"Temari is spending it with Shikamaru and Kankuro is going to his friend's house. They figured if we are not spending it together might as well spend it with other people this year."

_*Ring*_

Naruto answered his cell phone, "Hello? You're outside? Okay, we'll be out in a minute."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sasuke couldn't help looking over at Naruto the whole time they drove to Neji's house. "Do you have to play with your tie Naruto? It's distracting me."

"Don't be jealous because yours doesn't light up."

Sasuke sighed, "Never mind. C'mon, we're here."

Gaara reluctantly followed the couple to the front door. He felt embarrassed in his attire and even more embarrassed standing next to Naruto and his tie. They knocked on the big double doors until Sonia answered the door.

"Good evening Sasuke sama, it's very nice of you to join the Hyuuga's for dinner tonight." She bowed and gestured for the trio to come in. She wasn't as polite when she greeted Gaara and Naruto. "It's a pleasure for you to join us Mr. Uzumaki and… Mr. Sabaku." She greeted through a fictitious smile.

"Right this way, sirs." She led them through a few rooms until they reached the reception room just outside the formal dining area. "Enjoy." She smirked before leaving. Sonia looked at the Gaara and Naruto up and down before bursting out in laughter when she was an earshot away.

"Oh, my god…" Gaara whispered to Naruto. "I knew this was going to be a bad idea."

Everyone in the room seemed to have been staring at Gaara and Naruto when they arrived. Gaara felt like burying himself in a hole when he saw that all the men in the room were wearing black suits, including Neji and Sasuke. The colors he originally wanted to wear. Now they stood in the room like a sore thumb. Out of nervousness, Naruto unconsciously pressed the button on his tie which lit it up. Most of the people in the room started laughing and went back to chatting with whomever they were talking to before. For some odd reason it made the whole room less tense. Gaara made sure to thank Naruto for his weird tie later.

"Hey guys!" Neji walked towards them with a huge grin on his face. "Thank you for coming! Oh and Naruto, people are talking about your tie. It's strange. They think it's cool."

"Ha! I knew it would be a hit!"

"And you…" Neji walked up to Gaara and hugged him. "… you look sexy as hell."

"Liar. You're just saying that to make me feel better."

"I swear. C'mon, I want you to meet my uncle." He grabbed Gaara and dragged him through the crowd towards a man at the end of the room. From afar he already looked intimidating. The last thing Gaara wanted to do was piss off his boyfriend's guardian.

"Ah, there you are Neji." He turned to look at the unfamiliar face. "This must be the boy whom you have been talking to me about. Gaara was it?"

"Yes sir." He quietly replied back.

"Oh, no need to be shy my boy. You're my nephew's special guest so you're welcome to feel right at home." He leaned in closer and whispered in Gaara's ear. "I would also let you know that I'm totally fine with your relationship with him. I might seem like a stern man but I do not interfere with those who fancy one another." He leaned back and patted both Neji and Gaara on the head. "Now, go on and mingle. I'm sure a few of your family members want to meet young Gaara here."

Neji bowed, "Yes uncle." Once again he dragged Gaara through the crowds until they found Sasuke and Naruto talking to Hinata.

"That was so weird." Gaara, who was still shocked at what the man told him, told Neji. "When did you tell him?"

"Last night. My uncle is pretty open-minded just as long as I follow the rules of the house. I think he likes you."

"You think so?"

"I'm sure." He smiled and kissed him on the cheek, not caring if anyone was looking.

"If I can have your attention please," They heard Neji's uncle announce at the back of the room. "I have been informed by the head chef that dinner is ready. If everyone could please make their way through the doubles doors into the formal dining room, it'll be much appreciated."

Upon hearing the announcement, a hungry Naruto dragged Sasuke to a spot near the head seat. Gaara and Neji sat across from them. Gaara had never been to the formal dining room before. He was impressed with the beautiful décor that the room had. The long formal table had enough seats to sit twenty five guests. Gaara guessed that this room was rarely used but only for special occasions like this one.

One by one the food started coming. It was impressive how much food was brought out. Gaara wasn't really that hungry but he forced himself to eat as much as he could to impress Neji's uncle who was sitting a few seats over at the head chair.

"This is so good!" Naruto beamed, cheeks stuffed with mashed potatoes.

"I'm glad you like them Naruto." Hiashi smiled. "There's plenty of food so eat right up."

"Yes, sir!"

"Stop being such a pig Naruto." Sasuke nibbled on his turkey leg. "It's like you've been starved for a week."

"Uzumaki's are known for their appreciation of food. Now, go eat yours and leave me alone."

Sasuke glared at the blonde and wondered why he was so in love with the idiot.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

It was almost eleven at night at the Hyuuga household. Most of the guests from the dinner already left. The four boys were currently in Neji's room watching television. Gaara however wasn't really watching and was curled up in Neji's bed taking a nap… or so they thought.

"I think Naruto and I should be going. It's getting late." Sasuke said as he got up from the bed.

Naruto got up as well, "Yeah, I told Iruka that I'll be home before twelve." The blonde looked over at his friend on the bed. "Hey Gaara, wake up. Do you want Sasuke do drop you off home?"

Neji poked Gaara on the side, "Hey sleepy head wake up."

Naruto started to get nervous. He walked up to the sleeping boy and shook him a little rougher. "Gaara, what's wrong?" The boy was breathing but they weren't getting a response. Naruto shook him again and he could see the boy stirring. "Ughhhh…" was the only thing that came out of Gaara's mouth.

Neji put his hand against Gaara's forehead. "He's not feverish but…" before he could finish, the young Sabaku suddenly threw up on Neji's bed, barely missing the Hyuuga and fainting back on the bed.

"I don't think that's good." Sasuke commented. "Maybe we should bring him to the hospital."

"Maybe he ate too much." Neji hoped this was the case. "He did try and force himself to eat everything. I knew he shouldn't have done that."

"Either way let's bring him to the hospital… just in case." Naruto said worried. "C'mon, we have to hurry."

* * *

**AN: **Sorry to cut it short. The next chapter will be long, I promise. This chapter wasn't really exciting, hm? Poor Gaara, let's hope it's just a case of overstuffing. Read and review folks!


End file.
